Off The Charts
by LucyndaUchiha1
Summary: Uma noite de liberdade e bebedeira com as amigas e um cara quente resultam no melhor sexo que a mulher centrada em seu futuro ja teve. E tambem, no que viria a ser seu maior erro. Ficar gravida, adicionando um estranho como o responsável, nao estava em seu planejamento e ela era capaz de tudo por seu futuro. Ate mesmo abrir mão da maior dádiva que uma mulher é capaz.
1. Prólogo - Termometros e dois pauzinhos

**Prólogo – Termômetros e dois pauzinhos.**

 **(Sakura)**

II

Dois pauzinhos.

Dois... malditos... pauzinhos.

Ou o manual deu a explicação errada sobre esse termômetro, ou a vida está com uma puta de uma brincadeira de mau gosto comigo. Eu prefiro acreditar na primeira opção. Eu tenho, necessito de acreditar na primeira opção.

Se esse manual estiver certo e o que indica essa coisa rosa na minha mão for verdade, meus planos vão por água abaixo. E eu não posso me dar o luxo de permitir que isso aconteça. Eles são as únicas coisas que tenho que realmente pertencem a mim e a mais ninguém.

Com as mãos trêmulas de nervoso e desespero, para confirmar que isso nao passa de um defeito da peça em minhas mãos, que acaba de destruir minha vida, pego as instruções do instrumento e releio passo a passo...

" _Abra o envelope e segure o dispositivo na área de suporte. Retire a tampa e urine diretamente sobre a membrana absorvente."_

Ate ai fiz tudo certo. Em lembrar o tanto de garrafa d'água que eu tive que me entupir para poder fazer esse maldito teste. Por isso dizem que quem procura acha. Eu procurei uma gravidez e achei. Se eu soubesse tinha ficado quieta no meu canto lendo os meus livros e ouvindo musica no fone.

Se eu não tivesse dado atenção àquelas malucas que se denominam minhas amigas, nao teria ido àquela boate, nao teria bebido, nao teria ficado alterada e, com certeza, nao teria conhecido um moreno quente e tatuado com o ego mais alto que o Monte Everest. Porra! O homem poderia ter qualquer mulher que estivesse naquele antro barulhento de perdição, então por que eu? Ah, é! Porque fui eu quem foi atrás dele. E por quê? Porque quando bebo dois copos me sinto a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo e nao corro de uma aposta. E novamente, isso nos leva às minhas, agora ex-amigas.

Deus! Estou ficando louca antes da hora. É claro que isso está errado. Ou eu fiz algo incorreto no passo a passo, ou novamente, o "termômetro" está quebrado.

" _Após ter certeza que a membrana ficou bem molhada, volte a tampar o dispositivo e deixo-o em repouso sobre uma superfície plana. O resultado deve ser lido após 5 minutos. O aparecimento de apenas uma listra ao lado da letra C (controle) indica resultado negativo, enquanto o aparecimento de 2 listras, uma ao lado da letra C e outra ao lado da letra T, independentemente da sua intensidade, indica teste positivo."_

Está decido. O aparelho está quebrado.

Saio em disparada pela porta do banheiro - sim, eu estou dentro do banheiro de uma farmácia porque se tivesse ido para casa teria jogado a parafernália toda fora pelo vaso - e vou em direção a atendente no balcão.

Oeh! Esse treco está quebrado - coloco o teste em cima do balcão de vidro com força - me dê outro que preste.

A moça olha-me como se eu fosse louca e pega o sinal "de que minha vida fora destruída" nas mãos e olha o resultado.

Senhora desculpe, mas nao acho que o produto esteja quebrado. - seu tom de voz é de desinteresse e morto, o que só faz com que meu sangue esquente mais.

Me. Dê. Outro. - digo palavra por palavra de forma lenta para que ela entenda que nesse momento sou uma mulher perigosa e nao vou aturar as caras feias dela. - Na verdade, me dê outros. Mais três.

Ela suspira e dá a volta pelo balcão, percebo que ela entra em um corredor com um monte de opções de exames e pega um de cada marca e estilo.

Esse - ela levanta uma das caixas - você apenas vai urinar no potinho que vem e colocar a tira dentro e esperar por um minuto. Já sabe o esquema, uma listra negativo, duas, positivo.

Ela está me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança aprendendo pela primeira vez a cobrir os pontinhos feitos pela professora do maternal. Eu vou esganar essa mulher se ela continuar assim. Vontade de pular no pescoço de alguem e arrancar a cabeça nao me falta e nesse momento ela me parece o alvo perfeito. Melhor, talvez eu afunde a cabeça dela na privada depois de tanto fazer xixi para esses testes.

Esse outro - ergue outra das caixas - é o mesmo que você usou antes e, nao está quebrado - a ultima parte ela diz de forma lenta. Eu, com certeza irei afundar a cabeça dela no vaso sanitário. - Faça xixi na ponta, espere o tempo adequado e o resultado sairá.

Ela para de falar e espera por uma resposta minha. A única coisa que posso fazer nesse momento é ficar calada ou essa mulher nunca mais vai querer trabalhar em uma farmácia na vida dela.

Ela suspira e segue com as explicações - E por ultimo, e eu recomendo que faça depois dos outros e na primeira urina do dia, esse que indica o tempo de gestação que a mulher está. - ela ergue a caixa e eu percebo que esse sim parece um termômetro.

Afinal, qual o nome que se dá a essas paradinhas dos testes? Aparelhos? Termômetro de gravidez? Ah, foda-se! Com certeza nao é com o nome dele que eu tenho que me preocupar agora.

Depois das apresentações seguimos de volta ao balcão, eu pago os trecos e vou em direção ao banheiro novamente me trancando lá dentro.

Mal entro e escuto batidas na porta

Senhora, nao pode ficar ai dentro. Temos outros clientes que irão querer usar o lavabo. - a voz irritante da atendente soa do outro lado.

Que galinha mentirosa. Nao ha outros clientes, a única cliente que essa farmácia tem sou eu. E quem diabos fala lavabo? Banheiro, desgraça! É banheiro!

Respiro fundo e recolho minhas coisas às pressas saindo como furacão pela porta, não deixando de esbarrar na galinha / professora de jardim / atendente.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Ao total são exatamente seis pauzinhos formados em dupla em cada teste - contando com o que foi feito na farmácia - encarando-me em cima da pia do meu banheiro.

Se eu chamei de desespero o que senti no banheiro pequeno daquela maldita farmácia, nao sei como denominar o que estou sentindo agora. Minhas mãos estão mais trêmulas do que as de uma pessoa com Mal de Parkinson, meu coração está tao acelerado como o de um sedentário que começa uma maratona e está tendo um ataque cardíaco após cinco minutos do inicio da prova e meu cérebro esta tao cheio quanto o de alguem com paranóia de perseguição.

Estou perdida, lesa e louca.

Não posso ter essa criança, na verdade, eu não quero tê-la.

Chamem-me de Cruela, mas ser mãe nunca foi um dos meus desejos de criança. Nunca me imaginei formando uma família com um marido e filhos. Se você me perguntasse quando era mais nova o que eu queria ser quando crescesse eu te diria: "Eu vou administrar uma grande multinacional e vou ser uma mulher rica e influente no mundo dos negócios". Os adultos ao redor ririam e perguntariam sobre filhos e marido e, eu responderia com o queixo erguido: "Eu não preciso de marido para ser grande e filhos só servem para gastar o dinheiro que eu conseguirei. Então, nao quero." O assunto se encerraria e eles diriam que eu era muito pequena para decidir isso.

Acontece que, pequena ou nao, eu já tinha visto coisas o suficiente para saber que ninguém alem de mim poderia me fazer feliz e que estar com outro alguem cercado por filhos nao era sinal de ter uma vida alegre, e sim, de que alguem poderia te decepcionar e te destruir mais do que uma avalanche.

Recolho tudo dentro de uma sacola e vou para o quarto. O dia foi exaustante, mesmo que eu não tenha ido trabalhar me sinto mais cansada do que se tivesse ido.

Puta merda! Que desgraça de encrenca que eu me meti.

Sasuke Uchiha, eu nao vou lidar com isso sozinha.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Depois que Ino chegou esperei que a loira tomasse um banho e se alimentasse para que pudesse contar a ela o resultado. Se nao fosse pela mesma, talvez eu tivesse percebido tudo tarde demais.

Como eu sabia, mesmo que ela ja suspeitasse, guardou toda a bronca para quando tivéssemos a confirmação do porquê dos meus mal estar e nao mediu palavras para me arrasar e colocar no fundo do poço. E como a melhor amiga que é, depois de desabafar colocou-me em seus braços e deixou que minhas lágrimas molhassem sua roupa.

Após todo o momento consolação e arrependimento, pesquisamos sobre o "bem dito" e descobrimos que alem de ser gato e quente, ele é rico e dono da própria empresa.

\- Pelo menos ele é solteiro. - Ino brinca.

\- Isso era para me consolar? Por que nao funcionou. - suspiro de alívio em segredo. È bom saber que nao me envolvi com alguem comprometido e nao corro risco se sair rolando no chao com alguem agarrada no meu cabelo.

\- Amanha nós vamos atras dele faze-lo agir com um homem e ele vai ter que te ajudar em tudo. - Ino diz afagando meus cabelos.

Minha melhor amiga nao concorda com a minha decisao de tirar o feto, por isso, sinto muito porquinha, mas nao vou esperar por voce amanha. Essa é uma história que só ele e eu podemos resolver. Aguarde-me, Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. CAP I – The Lux e o cara mais gostoso

**CAP I – The Lux e o cara mais gostoso**

 **Um mes antes**

 **(Sakura)**

Voce estuda durante horas e horas a fio, a tarde toda, a noite inteira e madrugada à dentro para atingir um único objetivo no fim da estrada de pedregulhos e buracos.

Objetivo: ser uma das melhores administradoras e mulher influente no mundo dos negocios, para então, ser rica.

Estrada de pedregulhos: horas estudando, perder a vida social e ter que ouvir sua melhor amiga com quem divide a casa dizendo que voce ira virar parte dos moveis por nao sair de casa, apenas para conseguir as melhores medias para, no fim, ter a tao sonhada vaga de estagio em uma das maiores produtoras de aparelhos eletronicos do país.

Talvez eu esteja perdendo um pouco de festas, mas so porque eu estaria em uma, nao significa que estaria me divertindo. Mentira, eu estaria sim e se a festa fosse chata eu daria um jeito de torná-la a melhor, pelo menos para mim.

Nao me entendam mal, nao sou e nunca fui o tipo festeira. Na verdade, sempre fui caseira, no entanto, ninguém é de ferro e eu dava meus "pulos" para fora da gaiola de menina responsavel e estudiosa. Nao sou extremamente quieta e nem anti-social, como normalmente os tipos nerds são descritas. Pelo contrario, falo muitos palavrões, é a melhor forma de expressar sentimentos em minha opinião - principalmente para alguem tao ruim nessa tarefa quanto eu - e sou teimosa do tipo que bate o pé ate conseguir o que quer. Meus amigos chamam de ser mimada e eu chamo de genio forte.

Nao tracei meus objetivos e planos por ser mimada e, sim, por ter o genio que tenho e não desistir daquilo que é para ser meu. Mas devo confessar que às vezes sou obrigada a desistir de certas coisas.

Na minha adolescência nao achei que fosse encontrar alguem tao ou mais teimosa que eu, e que principalmente, seriamos melhores amigas, ate que um ser loiro, de olhos azuis e cabelos cumpridos caísse literalmente no meu colo na cantina do colegio e sujasse toda a minha roupa.

Vamos la, testudinha! Você esta ha tempo demais sentada nessa cadeira com a cara nesses livros e pedaços de folhas - Ino salta de um pé a outro com as mãos cruzadas no peito em sinal de oração.

Ou ela acha que virei a Madre Tereza de Calcuta ou esta bebada e retrocedeu a sua época de criança loira chata e mimada que nao sai do pé da mãe ate conseguir a Barbie Malibu com Ferrari.

Nao, porca! - nao preciso olhar para ela para saber que continua na mesma posição. - Loira nao sou santa para voce estar em posição de como se tivesse fazendo pedido a uma. E tambem nao sou sua mãe e nao vou te dar uma Barbie Malibu. Eu nem tenho dinheiro para uma. Sabe o quanto é caro?

Han? "Tá" drogada, testuda? - a loira para de saltitar e me encara como se a maluca fosse eu. - Eu não quero uma Barbie. Quero que você levante esse lindo traseiro da cadeira e venha para a boate mais "the lux" de Tokyo com a Hinata e eu.

O que diabos quer dizer "the lux"? Nao é a marca de um sabonete? Ela ta me chamando de suja ou dizendo que a boate é uma merda?

Eu nao vou sair daqui, Ino. Eu tenho que estudar. - solto um suspiro de forma forçada para que ela veja que falar como um carro de pamonha no meu ouvido não vai adiantar.

Estudar? O que você mais faz é estudar. Você ja sabe a materia de cor e salteado, pelo amor de Thor, Sakura! - diz colocando as mãos na cintura. - Voce ja conseguiu atingir a parte mais importante: conseguiu o estagio. Agora merece um pouco de curtição.

Ino, nao é so porque eu consegui o estagio que tenho que relaxar. Conseguir ele foi apenas o começo do verdadeiro caminho.. - Nao consigo terminar, pois quando percebo estou com minha raba no chão e uma dor gritante no meu cócs.

Chega de desculpas - arrasta a cadeira, que ha pouco eu estava sentada, e se apóia nas costa da mesma - Voce vai sair comigo sim, eu ja ate escolhi sua roupa. Ou você esqueceu da promessa que me fez? - E nesse momento percebo que perdi a batalha.

A loira espevitada sabe jogar pesado. É um dos motivos pelo qual evito bater de frente com Ino. Quando me inscrevi para o estagio na Tecnolog Tokyo disse a ela que se conseguisse sairíamos para comemorar. Bom, quando eu disse isso estava contando que ela deixaria passar, afinal, ela apenas absorve o que lhe convém. Ao que parece me tirar de casa e embebedar é o seu objetivo desse fim de semana.

Vamos la! Você nao vai me enrolar mais, cobrinha do cabelo rosa. - cruzando as pernas e os braços ela ajeita o corpo sentando-se na cadeira com o olhar arrogante de quem sabe que me tem onde quer - Eu esperei, aguardei para ver se você seria uma pessoa honesta e cumpriria com a sua palavra. Fui paciente e você sabe o quanto isso é difícil para mim. Mas nao, você tentou me fazer de boba e agora vai ter que compensar.

Ela com certeza nao esta pura. Desde quando cobra tem cabelo? E o que ela quer dizer com compensar? Eu nao tenho que fazer nada. So o fato de sair de casa ja é um grande feito.

O que quer dizer com compensar? - me seguro para nao revirar os olhos.

Com um sorriso de lado e um olhar sacana, a desmiolada da minha melhor amiga caminha ate a saída e para na porta.

Quero dizer que você vai colocar a roupa que esta em cima da sua cama, vai se maquiar e quando chegarmos na boate derramara três doses de tequila garganta abaixo e escolher um boy para terminar a noite. - sua cabeça move-se para o lado e a safada manda um beijo por cima do ombro em minha direção, para então sair do quarto.

Fico estatalada, ainda no chão, sem palavras para o seu significado de "compensar".

/

Porra! A loira sabe o que faz quando o assunto é roupa.

Eu to quente, cara. No estilo perigosa.

A calça preta de couro colada no corpo acentua minha, segundo Ino, linda "rabeta", a blusa branca deixa a barriga branquinha e lisa de fora e, pra nao perder o brilho, a jaqueta vermelha na altura da cintura. A maquiagem tambem nao deixa a desejar com a sombra preta marcando meus olhos verdes e deixando-os em evidencia e o batom vermelho "cheguei" mostrando que chegar perto dessa boca delicia nao vai ser para qualquer um.

Eu to um arraso, sem falsa modéstia e, se querem saber, hoje eu não termino a noite sozinha. Se é para se divertir vamos fazer direito.

/

A boate esta lotada e se mexer é quase impossível. Corpos suados e mentes entorpecidas pelo alcool e coisas a mais tomam conta do lugar. Ate que a boate nao é de um todo ruim, tem ate aquelas luzes e tintas neon.

Eu ainda nao sei o que a loira quis dizer com "The Lux", mas se tem uma coisa que esse lugar é: é doidera. Ou talvez a minha mente ja esteja tao chacoalhada com o Martini, jin e tonica, e vodka misturados com meu corpo suado de tanto dançar e pular, que se bobear eu começo a dançar em cima do balcão do bar e a rodar a jaqueta por cima da cabeça.

Você esta muito chapada, testa de marquise! - Ino grita no meu ouvido quando nos aproximamos do bar.

Pena que aqui nao tem um espelho, porque ao que parece, minha querida amiga acha que esta em uma situação melhor que a minha.

Tadinha.. É retardada.

Oh, Cachinhos Dourados - grito de volta mexendo em seus cachos feitos por baby lise - Voce esta tao ruim quanto eu.

Sinto uma encoxada por tras e viro o corpo para mandar quem for que seja ir tentar encoxar o rabo quente do diabo no quinto dos infernos. Mas o que eu nao esperava encontrar era o cara mais gato que eu ja vi na vida.

O gato é branco como a neve e sua pele parece ser mais bem cuidada do que a minha. A boca formada por labios finos e em uma carranca - aposto que tem os dentes perfeitos - e o cabelo mais liso que os meus e rebeldes, como eu tenho quase certeza que o dono da cabeleira é, caído em sua testa cobrindo um pouco do rosto,.

Ele parece àqueles motoqueiros selvagens Deus do sexo que nao se preocupam com a aparencia por que sabem que a mesma esta sempre otima e que as mulheres cairão em cima mesmo se o cabelo fosse roxo.

O cara é perfeito e quente para caralho.

É gay - lamurio, pois um homem com uma pele dessa e sobrancelhas perfeitas, so pode ser gay. Hétero nenhum se preocupa tanto com a aparencia.

De repete vejo grandes orbitas negras em minha direção, fulminando-me como se quisesse fazer minha cabeça explodir e ver meu cérebro para todo lado. Então percebo que talvez o comentario nao tenha ficado apenas na minha mente.

O que você disse? - pergunta com os dentes rangendo e o maxilar trincado.

Meu corpo fica paralisado e minha mente nao filtra a resposta para a boca, que nesse momento, fez questão de estar selada.

Eu sempre tenho resposta para tudo, mas fica difícil raciocinar com alguem tao bonito e feroz na minha frente.

Você me chamou de gay? - sua voz sai em um grito quando ele se aproxima mais do meu rosto.

Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem, nao sei se por ter sido pega falando o que talvez nao devesse, ou por ele estar mais proximo.

Bom, se ele esta tao perto, quase me beijando, logo ele nao é gay.

Percebo que seu corpo cambaleia para frente e para tras, por um momento acho que ele esta bebado, no entanto, observando melhor seus ombros fazendo força para tras percebo que ele esta sendo empurrado por alguem querendo ocupar lugar no bar para fazer algum pedido a quem esta atendendo.

Droga!

Por um momento fiquei esperançosa!

Desculpe, é que achei que você estava me encoxando, mas ao que parece foi sem querer. - falo alto para que ele possa me ouvir por cima da musica.

Sua sobrancelha esquerda sobe - e porra, eu descubro que o viado tem mais um dom alem de ser bonito e quente - e um pequeno sorriso de canto surge em seus labios finos, mas que parecem deliciosos.

Viro o rosto em direção a pista de dança para que ele não perceba que me fez corar com esses simples gestos.

Sinto dedos frios no meu queixo virando o meu rosto em direção ao "Deus grego". Sua boca vem em minha direção e, por alguns segundos acho que vou ser beijada pelo boy e meus olhos se fecham.

Depois de um tempo percebo sua respiração no meu ouvido e sua voz sai em um rouco sexy que faz com que minhas pernas fiquem bambas.

Baby, se tem uma coisa que eu não sou é gay. E eu teria o maior prazer de te provar. - seus dentes se prendem no meu lóbulo dando uma mordida leve.

O moreno vira as costas e anda em direção a uma mesa com dois caras gatos, mas nenhum que chegue perto de alcançar a sua beleza.

E eu fico estancada no lugar, apenas piscando os olhos e com a boca aberta. Meus pés nao se movem. Acho que criei raiz no concreto, o que é um feito incrível.

Ele quer me provar.

Porra, o cara mais gostoso que eu ja vi quer me comer.


	3. CAP II - Rosada, banheiro e o melhor s

**CAP II – Rosada, banheiro e o melhor sexo**

 **[Sasuke]**

Vir para a boate depois de um dia regado a trabalho não estava nos planos. Na verdade, mesmo aqui eu só penso em ir embora e deitar, porque sei que amanhã vai ser um dia igual ou pior a esse.

O lugar abriu há três meses e se tornou o ponto preferido dos jovens que querem encher a cara e se drogar para esquecer de suas vidas miseráveis onde, ou os pais os obrigam a seguir a carreira profissional escolhida por eles para trabalharem em suas empresas e o negocio continuar na familia, ou os pais são do tipo que não se preocupam com o que seus filhos fazem e vivem para o trabalho e para não ter que perder tempo dando atenção preferem satisfazer suas vontades materiais dando-lhes dinheiro, carros e pagando viagens.

Naruto, o loiro escandaloso que eu chamo de melhor amigo desde que me entendo por gente, e que me arrastou para cá, não se encaixa em nenhum desses casos. É apenas um playboy filho de pais ricos, mas que souberam criar bem o filho dando afeto e atenção. Às vezes acho que ele foi acarinhado até demais. Ele é a pessoa mais emocional que conheço, e praticamente todas as suas decisões são tomadas por esse seu lado, o que não é algo muito bom considerando o tipo de profissão que temos.

Para sermos advogados temos que ter um senso de julgamento quase nulo. Não somos contratados para julgar nossos cliente e sim defender seus interesses não importando qual. No entanto, o loiro não pensa da mesma forma. Se os interesses de seus clientes vão contra seu entendimento de certo ou errado, Naruto abandona o caso fazendo questão de dar lição de moral no contratante, e no fim para que a empresa no fique com o nome sujo, eu fico com seus casos e venço.

Sempre.

Ele diz que é por isso que meu ego é "acima das nuvens". Não sou arrogante por isso, sou porque sei que posso ser. Sou muito bom no que faço e perder nunca é uma opção para mim. Os clientes não me escolhem, eu os escolho. Eu decido para quem quero trabalhar e os interesses de quem quero defender.

Tenho o controle da empresa, assim como tudo em minha vida. Nada entra e nada sai sem minha permissão, assim como na minha vida pessoal. Eu mantenho a ordem, nada fora do lugar. Nada que vá me tirar o foco é permitido. Problemas não são bem vindos.

Nunca faço o que não quero, exceto quando meu melhor amigo ameaça abandonar todos os casos que ele tem, que nesse momento são muitos, se eu não sair para comemorar mais uma vitória com ele - um advogado regular, mas não tão bom - e Shikamaru, outro dos melhores advogados que Tokyo poderia ter, depois de mim.

\- Teme, você tem que sair mais. Não pode ficar preso só ao trabalho. Tem que arrumar uma namorada. – sua voz sai arrastada e eu sei, por sua cara de idiota e seus olhos estarem vermelhos, que ele está bebado. É claro que o fato de ele está gritando mais que o necessário quando estou do seu lado também contaria, se esse já não fosse o seu normal.

\- Eu não preciso de uma namorada. Posso ter uma mulher à hora que eu quiser. – digo o obvio.

Não sou um homem de falsa modéstia. Estou ciente do quão bonito e desejado sou pelas mulheres. Não preciso subir meu ego, elas fazem isso por mim toda vez que seus olhos, banhados em luxuria e desejo, não conseguem desviar de mim.

\- Humilde como sempre. – Shikamaru comenta quando leva sua bebida até a boca.

Eu nem sei o que ele está fazendo aqui. Sua esposa é tão ciumenta que as vezes acho que o ameaça de castrá-lo, uma vez que ele sempre dá satisfação de onde vai e o que irá fazer. Eles são casados a pouco tempo, seis meses talvez, e desde a época do namoro nunca achei que isso fosse a frente, e ainda penso o mesmo, afinal casaram-se antes de completar um ano de namoro.

\- Não se meta, bicho preguiça domesticado. – digo levantando do banco. – Vou ao bar pegar algo para beber. Cansei de ser babá da dupla de marmanjo.

\- Hei, você não pode... ugh.. beber.. – Naruto fala entre soluços da bebedeira. – É a nossa.. ugh... carona.. – por pouco não consegue completar a fala.

\- Não se preocupe, Dobe. Será apenas um copo de Gin e tonica. – reviro os olhos.

Luto para abrir espaço entre os corpos colados e chegar até o balcão do bar que, como todo o resto do lugar, está lotado de cabeças e vozes altas gritando seus pedidos.

\- É gay.. – ouço um, não tão baixo, lamurio ao meu lado e quando olho percebo uma cabeleira rosa encarando-me.

\- O que você disse? – a menina parece se assustar ao notar que eu escutei o que disse e não pareço muito feliz.

E realmente não estou.

Gay? Serio?

Essa é a primeira vez que alguem, uma mulher principalmente, pensa isso. Não só pensa como afirma em voz alta.

\- Você me chamou de gay? – minha voz sai mais alta do que planejo porque me assusto com um cara que começa a empurrar-me para a mulher para que possa conseguir mais espaço no balcão.

Empurro meu corpo para trás mostrando-o que não cederei tão fácil. Ele pode ser maior que eu em questão de corpo, não que eu seja pequeno, pelo contrário, sou alto com 1,87 cm e com o corpo trabalhado em academia, nada muito exagerado, apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo formado. Mas com certeza mostro mais confiança e domínio de um homem que sabe o que faz e tem o controle de seu corpo do que o brutamonte atrás de mim, que parece que a qualquer sopro que eu dê sua massa irá tombar de encontro ao chão.

\- Desculpe, é que achei que você estava me encoxando, mas ao que parece foi sem querer. – sua voz sai decepcionada, mas alta para que eu possa escutá-la acima da musica alta que está tocando.

Não evito que meus olhos passem discretamente por seu corpo, a calça colada ao que parece ser um belo par de pernas, a blusa até o meio da bela barriga lisa tão branca que me pego imaginando o quão fácil deve ser marcá-la. O batom que começara a sair, dando resquícios do vermelho que uma vez estava ali, mostra uma boca deliciosa de beijar. O suor e os cabelos lisos até a cintura, apenas faz com que a criatura pareça mais gostosa.

Minha sobrancelha esquerda sobe em sinal de aprovação ao que vejo e um pequeno sorriso de canto surge em meus lábios como um desafio ao pequeno bolo rosa que acaba de dizer que eu a estava encoxando, o que eu nem percebi que fazia, uma vez que eu não a tinha visto ali quando cheguei.

Seu rosto vira em direção a pista de dança, talvez para que eu não pudesse ver que está corada. Se eu fosse um cara normal, a rosada até conseguiria disfarçar, no entanto, é por ser um grande e atento observador e não deixar nem os menores detalhes passar, que sou um dos melhores advogados do país.

Levo meus dedos até seu queixo virando-a para mim, lentamente vou em direção ao seu ouvido e seus olhos se fecham. Acho que a gatinha pensou que iria ganhar um beijo.

\- Baby se tem uma coisa que eu não sou é gay. E eu teria o maior prazer de te provar. – fecho meus dentes em volta do lóbulo de sua orelha dando uma leve mordida.

Deixo-a ali sem reação e volto para a mesa onde os rapazes estão.

\- Que sorriso é esse? – Shikamaru diz – E cadê o Gin? – eleva uma sobrancelha com um mínimo sorriso.

O idiota é tão, ou até mais observador que eu. E nesse momento sei que tenho um pequeno sorriso no rosto por causa da garota no bar.

\- Estava muito cheio. Desisti de pegar. – digo olhando-o sem expressão.

\- Sei. – ele encerra o assunto.

Não muito tempo depois, talvez meia hora, vejo a rosada vir em minha direção em passos lentos e manhosos, que pareceriam de uma gata se ela não estivesse tão bebada e cambaleando de um lado a outro esbarrando em quem estivesse no caminho. Seus olhos verdes, com o conhecido brilho de luxuria, não desviam dos meus nem quando ela chega até mim, abraçando-me pelo pescoço com seus finos braços.

\- Oi! – ela diz de forma lenta e baixa, tão baixa que se eu não estivesse olhando para os seus lábios não saberia o que ela tinha falado.

\- Olá! – dou meu sorriso de lado e coloco minhas mãos em seu quadril trazendo seu corpo para mais perto.

Não sou um cara que aceita ficar com qualquer uma, muito menos saio transando por ai com alguem que acabo de conhecer no bar de uma boate. Mas foda-se se essa garota não é quente como o inferno. E não vamos esquecer o fato dela ter achado que sou gay. Não podemos deixar a impressão errada prevalecer, certo?

\- Você disse que poderia me provar. Estou aqui para isso. – sua boca aproximasse da minha, mas recuo a cabeça dando-lhe um olhar vazio.

Sua bochecha cora novamente e eu sei o que ela está pensando. Que talvez eu tenha dito aquilo, mas não que fosse realmente fazê-lo. Afinal, eu apenas disse que iria ser um prazer prová-la, mas não deixei explicito exatamente o que iria provar, se seria ela ou o fato de que não sou gay.

Pego uma de suas mãos e levo até meu membro, que já se encontra animado só em tê-la proxima ao meu corpo. Sua boca se abre em um pequeno "O" de surpresa.

\- Pronto. Está provado que não sou gay, já que estou excitado só em ter seu pequeno corpo soado ao meu. – digo soltando sua cintura.

Veremos o que exatamente o pequeno bolo rosa quer que eu prove.

Por um momento a garota fica parada sem reação e começo a pensar que ela irá embora pelo o que fiz. Porem, sua mão se fecha em torno de mim, surpreendendo-me. Seus olhos encontram-se com os meus e ali eu posso ver que ela tomou sua decisão.

Quando percebo sua boa está na minha em um beijo faminto e exigente, sua mão volta ao meu pescoço e seus dedos entrelaçam-se em meus cabelos, vez ou outra os puxando, o que faz com que eu solte um baixo gemido em seus lábios.

A excitação começa a aumentar e passo meus braços por sua cintura unindo nossos corpos o máximo que posso, nossas intimidades estão coladas uma a outra e sinto seu quadril balançar fazendo com que nos esfreguemos um no outro.

\- Vocês podem ir para um motel. – ouço a voz de Naruto, que ate pouco estava na pista de dança.

Motel? Não tenho paciência para dirigir até um. Levanto do banco e, com a garota ainda colada em mim, sigo em direção aos banheiros.

Ouço alguns xingamentos e sinto empurrões e alguns pés, ora por cima dos meus, ora por baixo, mas nada que nos faça encerrar o beijo.

Empurro a porta de ferro, e entro no lavabo, que eu esperava que fosse mais sujo, entramos em uma das cabines e eu tranco a porta para não correr o risco de algum bebado drogado tentar entrar e nos atrapalhar.

Minha boca abandona a sua e trilha para seu pescoço, enquanto meus dedos vão para o cós de sua calça de couro abrindo o botão e abaixando o zíper.

\- Você tem certeza? – paro de beijá-la e afasto a cabeça o suficiente para fitá-la.

\- Quantos anos acha que tenho? – diz de forma rude. Suas mãos vão para minha blusa e escuto o barulho quando os botões se soltam da blusa e vão para todas as direções possíveis dentro do cubículo em que estamos.

\- Uou! Acalme-se gata selvagem! – rio de sua afobação. – Apenas estou perguntando porque você me parece bastante bebada. Não quero que acorde amanha me acusando de estupro. – faço uma voz firme para que ela perceba que estou falando serio.

Tenho bastante experiência com casos assim e não quero me tornar réu em um desses.

\- Estou bebada, mas não louca. Não se preocupe querido, não vou acusá-lo de nada. Só de deixar-me dolorida. – Ela abaixa suas calças junto com a calcinha e vem em minha direção. – Porque é isso o que quero. Que me foda tão duro que eu não vou poder esquecê-lo na manhã seguinte.

Sua declaração foi o suficiente para levar embora qualquer juízo que ainda beirasse o meu cérebro. Minhas mãos posam em sua bunda erguendo-a. Ela entrelaça suas pernas em torno da minha cintura e eu a encosto de forma bruta na parede da cabine. Com pressa desfaço o botão e zíper das minhas calças abaixando-a. Seus olhos brilham quando olham para baixo e percebem que eu não usava cueca, alem de vêem meu membro, que nesse momento está latejando e soltando pré gozo por ver sua buceta encharcada por minha causa.

Enterro-me fundo e com força nela, fazendo-a gritar. Minha mão direita vai para seus lábios para que faça o mínimo de barulho, enquanto fico parado para que ela possa se acostumar. Não sou pequeno ou de tamanho normal lá embaixo, e posso dizer que fino tambem não é uma palavra que se encaixe quando o assunto é meu pênis.

Sua respiração acalma-se e começo a me mover novamente. Nunca lento ou devagar, minha fome por ela está em um ápice que não pensei que poderia ter por uma estranha. Rápido e com força é o jeito que eu gosto, é como eu fodo. E seus gritos e gemidos por baixo da minha mão só me deixam saber que estou fazendo do jeito certo.

Suas mãos arrancam a blusa fora do meu corpo e sinto suas unhas cravarem em minhas costas. Minha boca volta para a sua mordendo seu lábio inferior, minha lingua passeia em volta de seus lábios, enquanto minhas mãos cravam forte, uma em sua nádega direita e a outra do lado esquerdo do seu quadril, e eu sei que deixarei marcas. Ela não vai esquecer tão cedo de mim, e tenho a impressão de que tambem não a tirarei rapidamente do meu sistema.

Seus dentes firmam no meu pescoço como força, em seguida sinto-a dando-me chupões que, por eu ser muito branco, talvez até mais que ela, ficarão extremamente roxos.

Meu quadril mexe-se de forma selvagem e sou capaz de ouvir o barulho dos nossos corpos se encontrando. Eu não seria capaz de parar agora mesmo que alguem entre no banheiro gritando para que eu o fizesse.

Seus gemidos em meu pescoço ficam mais alto e vez ou outra ela morde-me para evitar que um grito saia. Minha lingua passa por seu maxilar até sua orelha, onde ela pode ouvir minha respiração ofegante e alguns gemidos saindo sem permissão por minha boca, em seguida minha mão sai de sua bunda e segue para sua nuca segurando os fios de seu cabelo.

\- Está gostando de ser provada? – pergunto afastando seu rosto do meu pescoço. – Está forte o suficiente para ser lembrado ou quer mais? – minha voz sai em arfadas.

Seus olhos nublados de desejo encontram-se com os meus, sua respiração sai necessitada como se o ar que temos não fosse o suficiente. E realmente não é. Antes que ela possa responder levo meus dentes em direção ao seu seio esquerdo e mordo seu mamilo, que agora não passa de um pequeno ponto protuberante mostrando a excitação de seu corpo.

Seus dedos puxam meu cabelo com força, fazendo com que meus dentes puxem seu mamilo, quando ela afasta minha cabeça levando-a de volta para cima.

\- Me faça gozar com força e te direi se foi forte o suficiente. – ela cochicha no meu ouvido.

Eu sou um homem movido a desafios, e como eu disse perder não é uma opção para mim. Se for força que a gata selvagem quer, é isso o que darei a ela.

Prenso-a mais à parede, seus dedos agarram-se em meus ombros e suas pernas firmam-se em minha cintura. Meus movimentos seguem um ritmo tão rápido que por um momento penso que essa mulher me fará perder o controle do meu próprio corpo. E perder o controle é algo que tambem não é permitido. Suas paredes mastigam o meu pau e eu sei que ela está chegando. Sua vagina suga-me cada vez mais profundo e seus dentes cravam-se em meu ombro enquanto suas unhas arranham-me os braços quando chega ao seu ápice. Mais alguns movimentos e o meu limite é atingido forte o suficiente para fazer-me soltar um rugido alto, não importando se há ou não alguem alem de nós aqui.

Quando nossas respirações se acalmam, sinto as vibrações de sua risada no meu pescoço. Sua cabeça sobe e seus cabelos estão um ninho de passarinho, mas o sorriso e o olhar que ela tem me dizem que o bolo rosa banhado em suor está mais do que satisfeito com a forma como foi fodida.

\- Uau! Talvez você seja lembrado. – um pequeno sorriso surge em meus lábios. – Então, qual o nome do moreno quente e tatuado dono de um talento incrível?

Por um momento penso se devo ou não dizer o meu nome à ela.

\- Não se preocupe querido. Eu não pretendo procurar você e ficar no seu pé dizendo estar apaixonada. É preciso mais que uma excelente transa para isso. – ela ergue as sobrancelhas e um sorriso maroto surge em seus lábios.

Agora eu vejo, ela não é uma mulher de se apegar. Não, ela é como eu. Uma transa aqui e um adeus aqui mesmo. Sem reclamação, sem expectativas.

\- Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. – digo pondo-a em pé. Abaixo para poder subir minhas calças e pegar minha blusa, que não servirá de muito, mas impedirá que eu saia seminu daqui, e vejo um liquido branco escorrendo por sua coxa. Eu estava tão preocupado em saciar minha vontade e em fazer com que fosse inesquecível para ela, que acabei me esquecendo de algo mais importante. A camisinha.

Porra! Eu fodi uma desconhecida, na merda de uma cabine do banheiro da porcaria de uma boate que eu nem gosto, sem camisinha.

Sem. Camisinha.

Ela deve ter percebido meu desespero, pois seus olhos seguiram o mesmo caminho que os meus arregalando-se ao ver o que eu via. Desesperada ela pegou um pedaço de papel higiênico, que me surpreende de ter ali e limpou a gosma esbranquiçada.

\- Não se preocupe, eu tomo a pílula amanha. – sua voz falha em mostrar uma confiança que não tem.

\- Quem me garante que você vai lembrar? – minha voz sai ríspida. Eu não posso ter um filho, não agora e ainda mais de uma desconhecida.

\- Acredite, eu vou. O álcool não está correndo tanto no meu sangue. Você é muito talentoso. – sua mão vai para a boca, arrependendo-se da ultima frase.

Sorrio de lado – Obrigado, bolo rosa.

Ela faz careta para o apelido e abre a porta da cabine para sair.

\- Obrigada pela noite. – diz piscando sobre o ombro, ela sai pela porta do banheiro e se perde em meio a multidão de corpos na boate.

Passo as mãos no cabelo, arrastando-os para trás em sinal de nervosismo e com suspiro pesado sigo de volta a mesa onde estão meus chamados amigos.

Pode não ter sido em um lugar apropriado, mas com certeza, foi uma das melhores transas eu poderia ter tido em uma cabine de banheiro.


	4. CAP III - Ressaca e como cheguei em ca

**CAP III – Ressaca, apagão e como cheguei em casa?**

 **(Sakura)**

Eu nem abri os olhos ainda e já sinto minha cabeça latejando como se houvesse uma britadeira fazendo o seu caminho pelo meu cérebro.

\- Hum... – resmungo abrindo um dos olhos. – Mas que porra! – percebo que uma das minhas janelas está aberta e o Sol mostra a força de seus raios na minha íris verde.

Volto a fechar os olhos e puxo o edredom cobrindo o corpo até a cabeça. Tento voltar a dormir, porem a obra na minha cabeça não permite.

Colocando o primeiro pé no chão procuro por meu chinelo que, como sempre, deve estar por baixo da cama. Suspiro em resignação colocando a outra perna para fora do colchão e sento na cama com o edredom ainda por sobe os cabelos. Fico assim por, pelo menos, cinco minutos pensando se realmente tenho que sair do quarto. Meu estomago reclama em alto e bom som deixando-me saber que deitar por mais um tempo está fora de cogitação.

Arrastando-me como um zumbi estilo The Walking Dead sigo em direção ao banheiro e o fantasma que encontro no espelho sobre a pia me encarando faz com que eu dê um salto para trás esbarrando na privada, que por um momento chama por meu estomago e como ele não é do tipo que faz desfeita, recita todo o seu poema nojento dentro dela.

Após uns bons minutos – só que não – colocando toda a noite de ontem para fora, o que inclui uma mistura do meu jantar: macarrão, lasanha de carne e frango assado com batata, somado com a bebedeira da boate, que vai de Gin e tonica à vodka, whisky e tantos outros, saio do banheiro.

Alguem, por favor, me recorda do porquê de eu ter bebido tanto. Falando em lembrar do porquê de ter mergulhado em uma piscina de cachaça, como eu cheguei em casa?

Não lembrar de praticamente nada só me faz recobrar o sentido do porque de ter parado de ir às poucas festas que eu freqüentava e ter me focado mais ainda em meus estudos. Não que eu exagerasse sempre, mas toda vez que o fazia não conseguia saber de nada que tinha feito por um bom tempo, a não ser nas vezes que as pessoas me faziam o favor de contar. "Hei, voce dança muito bem em cima de uma mesa!"; "Gatinha, você não quer fazer um strip completo em particular?"; "Aquele banho de vomito em cima de fulano foi épico!" e a pior, e que me fez parar de vez "Pichar a casa do reitor foi demais, cara!". Pode se dizer que depois dessa eu passei a ter um alvo nas minhas costas do qual os olhos do reitor não consegue desviar.

Depois de tudo isso, Ino ainda tem a cara de pau de reclamar por eu ter parado. Ela quer o que? Ir me visitar na cadeia? Usar aqueles macacões laranja não é exatamente o que eu chamo de "andar na moda".

Pensando no diabo loiro, cá está ela sentada no sofá toda largada, e quando digo largada é o que realmente quero dizer. Uma perna por cima das costa do estofado, a outra caída pro chão, um dos braços por cima dos olhos e outro por baixo da cabeça. Acho que eu não sou a única acabada aqui.

\- Como chegamos em casa ontem? – pergunto indo em direção á cozinha.

\- Hum.. Eu não sei – sua voz sai em tom baixo e quase não entendo sua resposta. – A Hina que deve saber.

Ah, é! A Hinata estava junto. Provavelmente foi ela quem nos trouxe, afinal, de nós é a única que não bebe. Pegou trauma tadinha.

\- Vou ligar para ela. Quer café? – pergunto enquanto coloco o pó na cafeteira.

\- Sim, por favor! – geme enquanto responde.

Depois do café pronto levo-o de volta para a sala e me sento no divã em frente a janela.

Nosso apartamento não é muito grande, porem o suficiente para nós duas. Dois quartos, uma sala, cozinha americana sem divisória entre com a sala, um banheiro, uma minúscula área de serviço ao lado da cozinha, onde cabe apenas uma maquina de lavar e um armário acima dela pregado na parede, e tem uma pequena varanda para pôr as roupas para secarem atravessando a janela. É um lugar aconchegante.

\- Você lembra de alguma coisa de ontem? – pergunto dando meu primeiro gole no liquido preto.

\- Deixa eu ver – diz sentando-se aos poucos. – Lembro de estar no seu quarto, depois de sairmos de casa, da boate lotada, da gente fazendo vira-vira.. – interrompo antes que ela possa terminar.

\- Espera ai! – digo olhando para ela arregalando os olhos – A gente fez vira-vira? Por quê? – suspiro. – Agora está explicado porque fiquei tão ruim. Que merda! – cochicho só para que eu escute, mas não funcionou.

\- Sabe que toda vez que bebe quer fazer vira-vira. Você ama isso! – diz revirando os olhos.

Ela está certa. Não sei por que, mas acho super divertido fazer isso. E sempre tem alguem para me acompanhar. Talvez seja porque o efeito da bebida pega mais rápido quando vira ela de uma vez. Fora o desafio de ver quem é pego primeiro.

\- Continuando – diz deixando o copo sobre a mesinha de centro. – Fizemos o vira-vira, dançamos, voltamos a beber e... – colocou o dedo indicador no queixo e fez como se estivesse pensando. – Ah, você conheceu um moreno, Deus grego, quente e tatuado.

\- O que? – engasgo com o café. – Ai.. Por.. Ra! – xingo enquanto tusso o liquido para fora do buraco errado.

Ino levanta correndo, ou o que ela achou que estivesse já que veio que nem uma lesma, e deu tapas nas minhas costas. – Morre não, desgraça!

\- Tá! Chega de me bater – dou um tapa na sua mão. – Mas que merda! Eu conheci um cara? – paro para tentar lembrar-me dele.

\- Não era "um" cara, gata. Era "O" cara. – a loira diz com olhar sonhador.

Busco em minha memória algo que me remeta a essa pessoa.

Moreno, tatuado e quente..

De repente, fleches de um homem branco, cabelos negros sobre o rosto, tatuagens pelo antebraço e olhos ônix vêem em minha mente e eu lembro de tudo, ou quase, sobre o cara. Eu nos os braços dele enquanto estava sentado com os amigos, empurrões enquanto íamos para algum lugar, um banheiro, uma cabine apertada e só.

\- Meu Deus! Que gato! – começo a rir em desespero.

\- O que tem de engraçado, testa? – Ino pergunta erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

Mas que porra! Eu queria saber fazer isso!

\- "To" rindo para não chorar porca! – algumas lágrimas derramam por minha bochecha. – Eu transei com um desconhecido e não lembro de nada.

\- Nossa! É para chorar mesmo. Ter um corpinho daquele e não recordar de como foi é um pecado. – diz batendo em meu ombro como se estivesse me consolando.

Ela só pode está de "sacaneishon with" minha pessoal!

\- Você "ta" de zoação com a minha cara, né? Ou está assumindo a sua condição de loira? – pergunto com a voz carregada em escárnio.

Minha amiga me fuzila com os olhos – Como é que é? – pergunta puxando a minha orelha.

\- Ai, "ta" maluca porra? – tiro sua mão de mim. – Ino, eu.. transei.. com... um... desconhecido... – digo devagar para que ela entenda a gravidade da situação – e... não... lembro... como... foi... Ou seja, não sei se usei camisinha. – digo a ultima frase rápido e em desespero.

Começo a andar de um lado a outro da sala roendo as unhas, coisa que não faço ha anos.

\- Uol! Olhando por esse lado não é nada bom mesmo. – sua voz sai em um cochicho.

\- Você entendeu agora? – digo exasperada.

Minha amiga leva alguns segundos pensando em alguma coisa com o olhar baixo. De repente seus olhos estão passeando por meu corpo.

\- Acalme-se! Ficar desesperada assim não vai mudar nada. – abro a boca para rebater, no entanto, ela levanta a mão para que eu me cale. – Você está com a mesma roupa de ontem. Está decadente, acabada e sua boca está com cheiro de fossa. Uma prova do breve encontro que voce, provavelmente, teve com a privada. Está parecendo uma mendiga com esse cabelo desgrenhado e o rimel descendo pelo rosto. A sombra preta está tão espalhada que parece que levou um soco. O que aconteceu? Rolou poço abaixo com a Samara disputando lugar no fundo? – faz cara de nojo colocando a lingua para fora.

Ela acabou de me detonar? É isso mesmo sociedade?

E por que ela não está no mesmo estado que eu? Até onde eu sei fomos para o mesmo lugar e uma saiu tão ruim quanto a outra. Reparando bem, se não fosse o estado em que eu a encontrei no sofá e o fato de ter saído com ela ontem, não daria para perceber que está em uma ressaca tão braba quanto a minha.

A branquela está com o cabelo arrumado em um rabo de cavalo alto, uma calça moletom azul e uma camiseta branca dobrada na barriga, sem maquiagem ou qualquer resquício de uma.

\- Como você..? – pergunto movimentando a mão para cima e para baixo indicando seu corpo.

\- Ah, minha querida! Aqui é experiência pura em como se acabar na noite e parecer impecável no dia seguinte. Posso te dar algumas aulas. Voce perdeu o jeito. – ela diz jogando o rabo de cavalo para o lado com a mão esquerda. – Pensando bem: voce nunca teve jeito para a coisa. – faz a pose pensadora novamente com o dedo no queixo.

\- Ora sua bebada de... – não termino a fala.

\- Sim, sim... Vá tomar seu banho enquanto eu ligo para a Hinata e a peço para vir nos contar como chegamos em casa e trazer uma pílula para você. – dá-me as costas e segue em direção a cozinha levando os nossos copos.

\- Ela se acha grande coisa só porque é uma bebada de porta de boate.. – resmungo baixo.

\- É O QUE, SAKURA HARUNO? – ouço Ino gritar da cozinha.

Entro dentro do quarto correndo e vou em direção ao banheiro.

/ / / /

Quando saio do banho encontro Hinata e Ino na sala conversando sentadas nas poltronas.

\- Ah, agora sim, testuda! Está parecendo gente. – a loira zomba e Hinata dá uma baixa risada.

\- Vai se ferrar, loira de farmácia! – resmungo me jogando no sofá.

\- Aqui é tudo natural, meu amor. – alisa os fios lisos.

\- Sei. – reviro os olhos. – Então, Hinata como chegamos aqui ontem? – me direciona a morena dos olhos quase cinza.

\- Pois é... – ela diz unindo suas mãos sobre o colo enquanto bate um dedo indicador no outro. Sinal de que fizemos merda. – Quando percebi que vocês estavam bêbadas o suficiente para não saberem o que estavam fazendo, chamei para vir embora, mas vocês ficaram parecendo duas crianças birrentas e eu tive que praticamente sair puxando vocês pelos braços. – ela suspira recordando da cena.

Esfrego minhas mãos no rosto porque sei que esse foi o mínimo de trabalho que demos para ela.

\- Quando chegamos na rua para parar um táxi vocês se jogaram no chão e Sakura começou a chorar enquanto abraçava Ino. – olhei para ela com cara de interrogação. – Voce ficava falando que nunca mais ia encontrar o cara que te deu a melhor – ela para por um momento e cora – a melhor foda – continua – disse que voce e sua cerejinha – apontou para o meio das minhas pernas – seriam sempre agradecidas a Ino por que estavam se sentindo como se fossem um pequeno túnel de carros, mas que um trem de carga tivesse forçado caminho em voce. E ficou chamando o nome dele pelo resto da noite.

Meus olhos se abrem – Eu disse o nome dele? Qual o nome dele, Hina? – levanto do sofá e me ajoelho em frente a ela.

\- Hum... – pensa por alguns segundos. – Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha foi o que voce ficou chamando.

Sasuke Uchiha, então esse é o nome do boy que me levou para conhecer o aperto de uma cabine do banheiro masculino. O moreno quente e sensual. O nome até que combina.

\- Tem mais. – ela diz em um sussurro. – Quando o taxi chegou, Sakura se jogou no capô e ficou rolando em cima dizendo que era um cachorro e queria carinho na barriga. – A loira ao lado de Hinata desata a rir a ponto de ter que segurar a barriga.

\- Meu Deus! Vou mijar nas calças. – mal conseguia falar de tanto rir.

\- E você – a morena olha diretamente para a loira – Tentou entrar no taxi pela janela do motorista para sentar no colo dele dizendo que ia fazer valer a pena ele trabalhar até tarde. – dessa vez quem não se agüentou fui eu. Comecei a rir apontando para Ino.

Minha amiga loira não é conhecida exatamente por ser uma freira. Falar de sexo com ela é o mesmo que uma conversa sobre ir ao shopping.

\- Ele era bonito pelo menos? – pergunta secando as lagrimas.

\- Há não ser que você goste de homens quarenta anos mais velho que voce. – Hina diz segurando o riso.

\- Tem muitos coroas por ai que dão no coro se vocês querem saber. – o olhar malicioso no rosto da minha amiga mostra que ela está falando a serio.

\- Não, não quero saber, porca! Que nojo! – faço movimento de vomito.

\- Ah, Sakura o remédio esta em cima da sua mesa no quarto. – Ino me recorda sobre a pílula.

Por um momento eu tinha esquecido de algo que poderia acabar com a minha vida. Quando faço movimento para levantar, Ino me arrasta para o sofá junto com Hinata e nos joga.

\- Depois voce toma. Vamos terminar de assistir os episodios de Bates Motel – eu tinha esquecido que estávamos em uma maratona da série. Posso tomar a pílula da salvação antes de ir dormir.


	5. CAP IV - Suspeitas e pagando King Kong

**CAP IV – Suspeitas e pagando King Kong**

 **Uma semana antes da descoberta**

 **(Sakura)**

Faz três semanas desde a última bebedeira com Ino, mas a ressaca insiste em me perseguir. Ou talvez eu esteja com algum problema no estomago, uma vez que sou eu quem está cozinhando as gororobas que tem sido nossa refeição desde aquela semana. Eu não sou bem o que se pode chamar de dona de casa. Odeio qualquer coisa relacionada a cuidar de uma, como lavar, cozinhar, passar, levar lixo para fora etc.

Para completar a desgraça, justamente na semana em que comecei o estagio foi quando começaram os mal-estar. Às vezes tenho a impressão que vou desmaiar no colo do meu chefe enquanto conversamos sobre a sua agenda. Não que eu não vá me sentir lisonjeada com isso, afinal, Gaara no Sabaku é um cara para quem, com certeza, eu me jogaria se não fosse o meu chefe.

\- Sakura, você fez as planilhas que eu te pedi? – Gaara chega de surpresa me despertando dos meus devaneios.

\- Sim – procuro pelas minhas pastas no computador, porem não encontro. – Mas que caralho! Cadê essa bosta? – por um momento esqueço que meu superior está ao meu lado – Desculpe! – murmuro voltando a procurar.

\- Sakura, você tem que tomar mais cuidado com a lingua. É estagiária do diretor geral, imagine se aparecesse alguem aqui de surpresa e te ouvisse. – abaixo a cabeça balançando-a em confirmação.

Ela está certo, eu sei que está. Sempre soube que ia ter que aprender a controlar minha boca quando começasse a trabalhar em uma multinacional. Mas hábitos são difíceis de ser mudados. Se ele só me deu uma bronca agora é porque ainda não me viu travando uma guerra com a maldita impressora dele. Que parafernália mais complicada! É cheia de botões e configurações. Isso sem contar a primeira e unica vez que tentei fazer cappuccino na maquina da nossa pequena copa. Ele ainda não deve ter ido lá já que não perguntou sobre o botão que está faltando. Será que é muito caro para consertar? Não quero gastar meu primeiro salário com aquela porcaria.

\- E então, Sakura? A planilha? – pergunta com a sobrancelha erguida.

Eu vou pelar as sobrancelhas desse povo exibido. Palhaçada! Só falta ele colocar as mãos na cintura e eu vou começar a achar que ele conheceu Ino em alguma boate dessas por ai se continuar com esse tom mandão.

\- Não estou achando, Gaara! – minhas mãos começam a soar – Eu tenho certeza que fiz e salvei. – minha voz sai desesperada.

Ele suspira e leva o dedo do meio à sobrancelha alisando-a – Tudo bem. Vá almoçar e quando voltar a faça. Preciso dela para reunião de hoje a tarde.

Puta que te pariu!

Eu tinha apagado completamente essa reunião do meu sistema. Vou está ferrada se não refizer esse coco dessa planilha. A foda mal paga é que, talvez eu passe o resto do meu horário de trabalho apenas para fazê-la. Isso se não parar para fazer outra coisa. E não parando para fazer outras coisas, meu trabalho atrasará.

Não posso continuar dando esses vacilos. Batalhei muito para conseguir essa vaga, não vou perdê-la por causa de descuidos bobos como esse. Passei tempo demais sentada em frente a minha mesa de estudo com a cara enfiada nos livros para poder fazer a prova e conseguir o maldito estagio. Agora que eu sei o quão confortável é essa cadeira e o quão moderno é esse computador, não estou partindo e deixando-os para trás.

O Sabaku não é um mau chefe, pelo contrário, no meu primeiro dia fez que eu me sentisse confortável e nas vezes que precisei da sua ajuda ele nunca fez cara feia e auxiliava-me de maneira calma e paciente. Mas isso não significa que ele não seja um patrão exigente. Além de ser um homem muito bonito e que encanta a qualquer mulher com seus olhos verdes e delineados naturalmente. Sua cabeça, coberta por fios finos e arrepiados de cabelos vermelhos escarlate, parece ter algum tipo de chip ou CPU dentro. O homem é extremamente inteligente.

/

\- Então testuda, como está aquele gato que você chama de chefe? – Ino pergunta assim que nos encontramos no restaurante self service .

\- Eu não marquei com você aqui para falar sobre o meu chefe, porca! – reclamo enquanto encho meu prato de comida.

\- Ah, vamos lá Saky! Você sabe que ele é uma delicia e que se não fosse seu superior até você iria querer dar uns pegas. – não respondo seu comentário. – Hey, não tem comida demais ai não? – pergunta apontando para o meu prato.

Observando melhor, realmente há coisa demais aqui, mais do que eu comeria normalmente. Meu estomago satisfaz-se rápido, não é preciso muita comida para que eu me sinta alimentada. Pelo menos, não precisava. Por algum motivo acho que serei capaz de comer tudo, talvez até mais.

\- Eu to com fome, chata. Presta atenção no seu e esquece o meu. – digo sentindo-me culpada pelo prato estar tão cheio.

Durante o almoço a loira e eu conversamos sobre tudo. Desde sobre o meu chefe, de novo, e a planilha que foi feita mas decidiu sumir na cartola da memória do computador, ao seu recente emprego e os estagiários gatos que tem lá. Ela falou algo sobre marcar um encontro de duplas, mas eu não dei muita atenção, pois senti meu estomago revirar.

\- Você está bem, Sakura? – pergunta preocupada.

Passando a mão sobre minha barriga faço círculos tentando acalmar a festa que está tendo dentro do meu orgao. – Acho que a batata está travando uma guerra com o arroz e a farinha por espaço aqui dentro, amiga. – choramingo – E acho que alguem está perdendo porque está quase voltando goela acima.

Ino faz cara de nojo e um movimento se afastando com a cadeira. – Sai para lá, hein! – movimenta suas mãos como se estivesse expulsando-me do restaurante.

Eu vou quebrar o prato na cabeça dessa garota. Ou melhor, vou jogar o perdedor da guerra que há dentro de mim em cima dela para deixar de ser besta e ficar mais esperta.

\- Amiga – seu tom de repente fica sério e isso me assusta – Há quanto tempo você esta assim? Eu lembro de você reclamando de vez enquando sobre tonturas e enjôos há algumas semanas.

Por algum motivo ouvi-la falando sobre o que venho sentindo há algum tempo me dá arrepios.

\- Por que sabe, isso pode ser resultado daquela noite. – ela fala baixo como se tivesse medo de alguem nos ouvir.

\- "TÁ" MALUCA!? PIROU ESSE CABEÇÃO LOIRO PORRA? – sou surpreendida por meu próprio grito. – Desculpe, eu não queria gritar. Ino é impossível eu estar grávida, você sabe que eu... – paro de falar quando sou atingida pela realidade.

\- Você o que, Sakura? – sinto suas mãos em cima das minhas por sobe a mesa.

\- Nada, eu tenho que ir. – pego minha bolsa e saio apressada do lugar.

/ / / 

Tem meia hora que voltei do almoço com Ino e minha cabeça não se concentra em nada que não seja repassar a nossa conversa. Por um momento acho que estou em um pesadelo e que a qualquer momento vou acordar na segurança do meu quarto, no entanto, a presença de Gaara a minha frente faz com que eu perca as esperanças.

\- Posso ajudá-lo? – pergunto encarando-o.

\- Me ajudará muito se passar a mover os dedos ao invés de ficar olhando para tela esperando que a planilha se faça sozinha. – seu tom é seco. Acho que alguem amolou a ferradura hoje antes de trotar para o trabalho de manha.

\- Sim, Senhor. – volto meu olhar para a tela do computador.

Ouço seu suspiro e o vejo passar as mãos pelos cabelos. – Desculpe, Sakura. Não quis ser grosso. É só que eu realmente preciso dessa planilha para a reunião. Os acionistas majoritários e os representantes da empresa com quem querem fechar negocios estarão nela e eu não posso deixar nada escapar.

Agora entendi todo o seu nervosismo. Ser responsavel por conduzir essa reunião deve ser barra para ele, já que conseguirmos ou não essa parceria vai depender dele salientar os melhores ângulos do projeto.

\- Não se preocupe, chefinho. Estará tudo pronto para você. – digo com convicção. Ele afirma com um aceno e volta para a sua sala.

Não posso decepcioná-lo, uma vez que apenas bastou eu dizer isso para que ele confiasse que tudo estaria pronto para a reunião.

No passar da tarde Gaara não saiu mais da sala dele, há não ser quando foi para a sala de reuniões. E assim como sua concentração estava em seu máximo, a minha também estava ao ponto de eu nem perceber quando finalmente finalizei a dita planilha.

Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para que os sócios e representantes da outra empresa chegassem. Corri para onde meu chefe estava e organizei tudo da melhor maneira.

No decorrer da reunião tudo estava indo bem - os acionistas pareciam satisfeitos com a forma como meu chefe apresentava o projeto e os representantes da outra organização davam pequenos sorrisos de lado, ao que parece concordando que investir no projeto seria bom para eles - exceto pelo meu estomago que resolveu que realmente não haveria espaço para toda a comida que ingeri no almoço.

Sentindo-me acuada por não poder sair no meio da reunião, encolho-me em minha cadeira com a mão sobre a barriga.

\- Quero agradecer a minha auxiliar, que fez a planilha de modo perfeito em ultima hora. – Gaara chama-me para que vá ficar em pé ao seu lado.

Agora lascou de vez.

Com passos lentos sigo em sua direção com um sorriso forçado.

\- "Tá" tudo bem? – ele cochicha em meu ouvido.

Ao mesmo tempo em que isso me arrepia faz com que minha garganta sinta um liquido ácido subindo por ela.

\- "Tá" sim. – engulo em seco.

Quando o ruivo dá por encerrado a reunião, os homens que estavam lá vêm se despedir de nós. Um senhor aproxima-se de mim com uma carranca que se eu não achasse ser natural e não estivesse passando mal devolveria da mesma forma.

\- Foi um prazer. – diz enquanto aperta minha mão.

No momento em que minha boca se abre para responder, ao invés de palavras desfilarem por ela e agrade-lo pela presença, o que vejo é uma cachoeira marrom com tudo o que comi bater em seu terno caro feito sobre medida. Por alguns segundos fico sem reação apenas vendo o estrago em sua roupa. Ouço a voz de Gaara chamando-me, porem é tarde demais, pois um apagão toma conta de mim e tudo fica escuro.

/ / / 

Seja onde for que esteja deitada, penso duas vezes antes de abrir os olhos.

\- Sakura? – ouço a voz do meu chefe. – Tudo bem?

Resmungo como resposta e viro meu corpo de costa pra ele.

Que vergonha!

Puta merda!

Caralho! Eu vomitei em cima do superior do meu chefe o que, logo o faz meu chefe tambem.

Eu to muito fodida e mal paga.

\- Olhe para mim, Sakura. – seu tom é firme o suficiente para que eu saiba que não vou conseguir fugir da conversa.

\- Desculpa Gaara. Juro que não fiz de propósito. – choramingo enquanto me sento lentamente.

\- Eu sei que não fez. Mas preciso que me conte a verdade, você está grávida? – encara-me como se um macaco fosse sair da minha cabeça.

Dou uma pequena risada pela expressão que ele está fazendo. – Não, claro que não! Eu apenas comi demais no almoço.

Ele me observa por um tempo sem falar nada. – Tem certeza? Eu andei prestando atenção em você. Tem se sentido mal há alguns dias. Eu percebi Sakura. Você é transparente demais.

\- Eu não sei, Gaara. Na verdade, essa chance só passou pela minha cabeça hoje durante o almoço. – decido ser sincera, afinal ele é meu chefe.

\- Entendo. Bom, é melhor você procurar saber direito o que realmente está acontecendo com seu corpo. Se estiver doente, se trate. Se estiver grávida, então meus parabéns! – diz como se fosse a coisa mais simples.

Fulmino-o com os olhos. – Eu não estou grávida.

Seu suspiro sai como se ele quisesse discutir comigo. – Enfim, estando ou não, voce vai procurar saber o que é. Há não ser que voce queira pagar um King Kong desse outra vez na frente dos nossos superiores.

Minhas bochechas coram, nao sei se por ele estar se divertindo, o que eu quase nao vejo acontecer, ou se é por ele estar se divertindo justamente com a minha situação.

De qualquer forma, ele está certo. O que aconteceu não foi um mico, foi logo o King Kong.

\- Tudo bem. – suspiro me dando por vencida.

\- Ótimo! Tire o dia de folga amanha e resolva isso. Está liberada por hoje. – segue em direção a sua mesa e remexe em papeis que estão em cima.

Ele deve achar esse assunto tão constrangedor quanto eu. Afinal, qual chefe gosta de conversar sobre sua funcionaria estar grávida ou não depois da mesma soltar uma represa de vomito em cima de quem paga seus salários?

Arrumo minhas coisas e sigo em direção ao elevador decidindo se conto para Ino antes ou depois de fazer o teste. Na verdade, antes eu preciso tomar um chá de coragem. O medo de, talvez ter minha vida destruída por causa de uma gravidez indesejada me atinge como um meteoro. Lutei demais para conseguir cumprir minhas metas e tenho mais ainda a alcançar. E não haverá nada que irá me parar.


	6. CAP V - Visita Surpresa e Futuro Papai

**CAP. V - VISITA SURPRESA E FUTURO PAPAI**

 **Atual - Dia seguinte a descoberta**

 **[Sasuke]**

Mais uma reuniao terminada em desacordo. Será que esses velhos idiotas nao vêem que fechar negocio com a minha empresa é o unico jeito de nao levarem mais golpes e prejudicar os negócios da familia? O que meu pai estava pensando quando cedeu poderes a pessoas de fora?

"Esses homens sao experientes, Sasuke"; "Aprenda com eles e quem sabe sua empresinha cresça tanto quanto o Banc's Movimentation?" Ai está seu crescimento, velho estúpido!

Ter colocado a presidência da organização em regência, apenas por orgulho ferido por eu ter provado que nao precisava do seu dinheiro para abrir a minha empresa foi a maior burrada que meu pai fez. Agora, tenho que aguentar três velhos babões que acham que têm mais poder que meu irmão e eu.

Em falar naquele estupido, péssimo momento para fazer uma viagem pela Europa. O quão cercado de idiotas eu estou?

Temeeeee! - ouço Naruto gritando, mas prefiro ignorar. Normalmente ja nao tenho paciencia para atura-lo, depois do que aconteceu naquela sala, o meu estado de ânimo está zerado.

Hey, nao se faz de surdo. - alcança-me - Sei que a reuniao nao foi do jeito que queria, mas que tal relaxar e comermos um pratao de ramen? - diz com seu sorriso costumeiro. As vezes me pergunto se suas bochechas nao doem de tanto que ele faz isso.

Nao estou com fome. Enfie sua cabeça na tigela e se afogue em seu ramen, enquanto eu tento salvar a minha empresa. - volto a andar em direçao ao elevador.

Teme - o loiro coloca a mao em meu ombro esquerdo impedindo-me de prosseguir. - A sua empresa é essa - acena com as maos ao redor do saguão onde estamos - É a nossa empresa. Aquela - aponta para a porta - é a empresa do seu pai e agora daqueles velhotes.

Respiro profundamente - Voce nao entende, Naruto. - Tiro sua mao de mim - Aquela empresa também me pertence. Nao só a mim, como a minha mãe e meu irmão, embora eu nao esteja nem ai para o Itachi, eu quero defender o patrimonio da dona Mikoto. Nao vou deixar ninguem levar a Banc's Movimentation para o brejo - fechando minhas mãos em punhos enquanto volto a andar - Nem meu pai.

Antes de entrar no elevador ouço outra voz chamando meu nome. Dessa vez é um tom mais fino e delicado. Virando para trás vejo alguem que nao pensei em reencontrar. Queria, mas nao achei que fosse acontecer e nem fiz por onde, porque o que aconteceu àquela noite, ficou naquela noite.

Sasuke precisamos conversar. - suas maos estão apoiadas no joelho enquanto tenta consertar a respiração que ficou ofegante após a correria para alcançar-me.

Ergo as sobrancelhas em interrogação - Nao acho que temos algo para falar.

Seu rosto se fecha em uma carranca e sua postura muda em sinal de desafio - Pois eu acho que temos. E eu não saio daqui enquanto isso não acontecer - diz colocando as mãos na cintura.

Como voce me achou… é… - Percebo que nao sei seu nome.

Sakura, Sakura Haruno - revira os olhos. Algo que entendo como um sinal de que ela acha que é estupido eu nao saber como se chama.

Passando a mao pelo rosto balanço a cabeça em sinal de negação. Nao acredito que isso está acontecendo. Depois de tudo que aturei hoje, ressurge essa maluca do nada. Acontece que hoje ela me pegou num pessimo dia e tenho certeza que nao temos nenhum assunto em comum. Logo, ou ela está aqui para pedir dinheiro, ou quer se firmar numa posição que nao está disponivel.

Olha, garota voce nao poderia ter vindo em um pior dia. Eu nao vou te dar dinheiro, se é por isso que está aqui pode se retirar. - entro no elevador e pressiono o botao para que a porta se feche e ela nao possa me alcançar quando corre em minha direção.

 **(Sakura)**

Eu nao acredito que esse maldito fez isso. E que história é essa de que ele nao vai me dar dinheiro?! Ele acha que eu estou aqui para lhe dar um golpe? Imagine o que pensará quando eu disser o real motivo por ter vindo. Tenho certeza que vai desembolsar a carteira rápido.

Se o moreno delicia acha que só porque fechou a porta do elevador na minha fuça eu vou dar meia volta e ir embora, ele está mais do que enganado. Agora, Sasuke Uchiha vai saber o que é um barraco de verdade e que nunca, e eu quero dizer nunca, deve se dar as costas para uma mulher nervosa.

Senhorita, posso ajudá-la? - um segurança, que diga-se de passagem é dez vezes maior que eu e seus musculos se assemelham ao do Huck, segura em meu braço.

Eu tenho certeza que nao, entao nao me toque. - solto meu braço de seu dominio e sigo em direçao à recepcionista.

Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-la? - seu sorriso é forçado e sua voz parece a de uma secretaria eletronica.

Quero falar com o dono dessa joça! - mexo os braços mostrando ao meu redor.

So um momento. - a moça de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor mel pega o telefone. - Desculpe, ele nao está recebendo visitas.

Ah, nao está é!? - pergunto em tom de deboche.

Deixando o balcao da recepção sigo em direçao a uma mesa de centro que ha em um espaço - com um sofa azul marinho grande, de talvez sete lugares, e quatro poltronas brancas a sua frente - que acredito ser de espera. Para a minha sorte e azar do "Senhor Todo Poderoso" o saguão está cheio. O que faz com que a situação seja perfeita para o que quero fazer.

Subindo em cima da mesa cravando meus saltos no vidro, torço internamente que essa merda aguente o meu peso. Nao que eu seja gorda de imensa, mas nao se pode confiar.

Ola! Ola! Eu gostaria de ter a atenção de vocês. - Batendo palma chamo a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam por perto. - Por que nao falamos um pouco sobre o grande Uchiha?

Alguns seguranças aproximam-se de mim. - Vocês sabiam que ele adora uma cabine de banheiro publico? - aumento meu tom de voz e vejo alguns rostos ficarem surpresos. - E voces, agentes do MIB - aponto para os grandalhões que pensam que vao me impedir de contínuar o show - Nem tentem se aproximar.

Ah, nao vamos esquecer o chulé. MEU DEUS! É capaz de empestear uma cidade inteira. - abano a mao em frente ao meu nariz. - E aquele cecê? Para quem o vê de longe até parece que é limpinho, mas nao se deixem enganar. Ele toma banho de perfume para disfarçar. Por que vocês acham que dá pra sentir o cheiro da colonia de longe? - faço cara de nojo olhando para cada um ao redor.

Fazendo a varredura, confirmo que tenho a atenção de todos e que a mesma garota que me atendeu na recepção está com o telefone no ouvido. Meu olhar pára em um cara loiro que nao é estranho para mim. Lembro dele aparecer na pesquisa que fiz antes de vir. É o sócio e melhor amigo de Sasuke. Um fleche de lembranças sobre a noite da boate me atinge, com eles juntos na mesma mesa.

E para àquelas que têm interesse deixo um alerta. - ouço o barulho do elevador e vejo um furacão em forma de moreno gostoso e tatuado sair dele com o olhar em furia vindo em minha direção - Acho que vocês já notaram que ele fica para cima e para baixo com um cara loiro agarrado no cangote - O chefao Uchiha para de andar e fica ao lado do cujo amigo que para de rir assim que é citado - Pois é minhas queridas, lamento informar, mas..

CHEGA! - O grito de Sasuke interrompe minha fala - O que voce pensa que esta fazendo? - cochicha no meu ouvido quando me tira pelo braço de cima da mesa.

Se você tivesse conversado comigo eu não teria que dizer todas essas verdades na frente dos seus funcionários. - rebato quando entramos no elevado.

 **[Sasuke]**

Você, mais do que qualquer um deles sabe que nao ha nenhuma verdade ali. Principalmente o que seria a última parte. Acho que voce gostou da prova que te dei da ultima vez. - digo aproximando meu rosto do dela.

Eu tinha esquecido do quao bom era o seu cheiro. E o quão bonito é o seu cabelo. Ela é de uma beleza estonteante.

Preciso que você me dê dinheiro para desfazer um problema - ela solta assim que entramos em meu escritório.

Encosto meu corpo na minha mesa de acrílico - Eu ja disse que nao vou te dar dinheiro algum. Nao é so porque transamos que tenho alguma coisa a ver com você e os seus problemas de vida.

Um estrondo se faz presente na porta e Naruto entra carregando sacolas de comida.

Trouxe ramem para todos - ele ergue as trouxas como se fosse um sinal de vitória - Temos frango com quiabo e repolho; Camarao com cebola e pimenta e carne de porco com agrião e chicória. Qual vao querer?

Quando percebo um vulto rosa se aproximar, vejo Sakura afundar o rosto dentro da minha lixeira fazendo barulhos agonizantes vindos do fundo da sua garganta.

Ter a mulher com quem transei à um mês, na cabine de uma boate, vomitando na lata do lixo do meu escritorio, com certeza, nao é a forma que eu estava imaginando encerrar meu dia.

Depois de ter seu tempo íntimo com a peça de alumínio, sua cabeça se ergue e seus fios estão espalhados por todo o ar.

Estou grávida - e bastou apenas essa frase para que todo o sangue fosse sugado do meu corpo.

Carambolas! Se ferrou teme - ouço Naruto rir estericamente.

Saia - minha voz sai em tom frio. - Nao acha que esse golpe está velho demais para dar certo? Ainda mais para cima de mim, um advogado? - cruzo os braços e ergo o queixo deixando claro que nao há possibilidade de eu cair no mais velho golpe da barriga.

No espaço entre suas sobrancelhas forma-se um vinco e ela se aproxima lentamente retirando uma sacola de dentro da bolsa. De repente, um bocado de testes de farmácia cai na minha mesa. Quatro ao total e todos, exceto um, mostrando duas listras. Positivo.

Pego o que é diferente na mao e vejo "4 semanas" escrito na pequena tela. É o tempo exato. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Tem que ser.

Eu posso te garantir que foi o único com quem transei durante esse mes. E nao houve alguem antes por um longo tempo. Voce pode investigar, mas nao sou burra a ponto de mentir para alguem que pode ter a verdade em um estalar de dedos.

Ela está certa, eu poderia descobrir a verdade quando quisesse. A questao é: como ela sabe tudo isso? Onde me achar, e que eu teria poder o suficiente para investigá-la.

Saia Naruto - direciono meu olhar de patrao ao loiro e ele sabe que nao deve discutir.

Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa ja sabe. - vira em direçao a porta - Tchau, Sakura-chan. - seu sorriso de orelha a orelha é estampado em direçao a rosada.

Sakura-chan? - ouço o sussurro da garota.

Como me achou? Por que agora? - questiono quando meu amigo fecha a porta.

Porra, eu comecei a passar mal algumas semanas depois do nosso grande encontro - sinto um ar de deboche por sua parte - Porém, achei que fosse algum problema no estomago, fiquei realmente desesperada quando meu ciclo atrasou. So ai a minha ficha caiu e decidi fazer esses testes. - ela começa a andar de um lado a outro da sala.

Hum.. - aceno com a cabeça para que ela continue.

Caralho, voce nao tem noção do quao difícil foi para mim criar coragem de faze-los. E tinha aquele banheiro apertado da farmácia. No primeiro eu achei que o termômetro tava quebrado, ai pedi pra atendente me dar mais três. - termometro? Banheiro apertado? Do que essa louca "tá" falando?

\- E entao eu voltei para o banheiro para fazer xixi nos outros, mas ela foi atras de mim e disse que tinham outros clientes que iriam usar o lavabo. - ela para de andar e olha para mim fazendo careta de "Não é idiotice?" - Lavabo, serio?! Ninguém fala lavado, idiota. Toalhete até vai, mas não lavabo. E eu era a única cliente daquela merda falida. Ughr! - urra no final. - Entao eu fui pra casa e bebi todas as garrafas de água da minha geladeira. - Diz de forma rapida e eu quase não a compreendo. Fico imaginando quando tempo sua divagação irá durar. Ela fala tanto quanto uma metralhadora atira balas de uma vez.

Chega! Chega! Isso nao me importa. Eu quero que diga como me encontrou. - esbravejo perdendo o fio de paciência que me restava.

Suspirando ela volta a andar enquanto responde - Lembrei seu nome e pesquisei no Google, foi ai que descobri a empresa. Puta que pariu! Voce é a unica pessoa que pode me ajudar. - seus passos ficam mais rapidos e por um momento acho que ela vai abrir um buraco no meu chão.

Certo. Vamos fazer assim: esperamos a criança nascer e fazemos o exame de dna. Se for meu, eu assumo todas as responsabilidades. Se nao… Bom, ai é com você. - digo sentando-me na cadeira por tras da mesa.

O que? Nao, nao ha essa de esperar a criança nascer. Voce tem como descobrir se estive com outro. Faça se nao confia em mim e quando comprovar quero que me dê dinheiro para… - sua voz morre enquanto abaixa a cabeça. Depois de um tempo com seus pensamentos, volta a erguer o olhar, dessa vez com mais confiança - Para que eu possa tirar.

E quando penso que nao posso ficar mais assustado, ela me surpreende.

O… que? - pergunto sem reação.

Vamos la, cara! Isso nao estava nos nosssos planos. Eu não quero ser mae e voce nao quer ser pai. Isso vai estragar tudo o que ja planejamos para as nossas vidas. Mal nos conhecemos, entao… Nao há melhor maneira de resolver esse problema. - em súbito, meu sangue ferve e eu me levanto da cadeira.

Realmente, eu nunca me imaginei com uma familia com esposa e cercado por filhos correndo pelo quintal em um almoço de familia. No entanto, também nao sou do tipo que foge das minhas responsabilidades. Muito menos quando para isso tenho que matar meu próprio filho.

Você é louca? - grito segurando em seus dois braços sacudindo-a - Nao vai tirar meu filho, entendeu?

Eu não quero essa criança - ela grita de volta. - Se você não me ajudar, eu me viro e faço sozinha. - lagrimas descem por seu rosto e eu a solto. - Voce nao entende. É rico e tem sua empresa e eu nao tenho nada. Comecei meu estágio a pouco tempo. - sua voz sai baixa. - Eu nao vou deixar nada atrapalhar meus planos, muito menos um filho que nao quero.

A ultima coisa que pensei que essa mulher fosse é ser uma vadia capaz de tirar o próprio filho. Agora entendo o que querem dizer quando falam que não é toda mulher que nasce com o instinto maternal.

É claro que se eu a ajudasse nunca mais nos veriamos e eu nao teria um gasto para o resto da minha vida que seria ter um filho. Eu me livraria de dois problemas, mas quando penso em uma criança com os traços dos Uchiha e a possibilidade de ter um herdeiro, algo dentro de mim se aquece. Nao é como se eu ja me sentisse um pai, mas acho que acabo de descobri que nao sou tao frio quanto pensava ser. Embora, eu ainda precise ter certeza de que é realmente meu.

Olha, eu vou te ajudar só preciso de um temp.. - nao consigo terminar.

Nao, voce nao precisa. Faça um cheque ou peça para sua secretária sacar do banco. Eu sei lá! - suas maos bagunçam o cabelo rosado deixando-os arrepiados.

Voce disse que eu poderia investigar antes. E é isso o que vou fazer. - assim poderei saber se o que ela diz é verdade.

Tudo bem. Nao demore ou darei um jeito sozinha. Nem que eu tenha que vender a minha alma para o diabo para conseguir o dinheiro. - ela está determinada a dar um fim nessa gravidez, mas se o filho realmente for meu, isso não estará acontecendo.

Deixe seu telefone para que eu entre em contato - entrego-lhe um pedaço de papel e caneta.

Tenho certeza que seu detetive descobrirá esses detalhes quando começar a investigação. - diz enquanto segue para a porta.

Depois que ela sai, vou em direção ao bar e me sirvo com whisky. Em seguida ligo para Kakashi, o detetive de minha confiança e lhe digo tudo o que precisa para começar o seu trabalho. Quanto mais cedo ele tiver as respostas, mais cedo poderei tomar uma atitude.


	7. CAP VI - Noite de pipoca com brigadei

**CAP VI - Noite de pipoca com brigadeiro**

 **(Sakura)**

\- Eu não acredito que voce foi sem mim, testuda! - sou recebida por uma loira transtornada assim que entro em casa.

Suspiro caminhando em direção à cozinha. Depois de ficar me esgoelando para que minha voz alcançasse todos naquele saguao, o que mais preciso nesse momento é de um copo d'água e nao dá porra de uma bronca.

\- Deus, Ino! Por favor! Esse é um problema que eu tinha que resolver com ele sozinha. - digo sentando no sofa ao seu lado. Nao quero discutir com ela, mas nesse momento o que menos tenho é paciência.

\- Eu só queria estar com você, ingrata. - seu tom de voz sai melancólico. É sempre assim quando ela começa a fazer drama. - Eu sou sua melhor amiga. Queria estar lá para garantir que ele nao vai te dar um golpe.

\- Não se preocupe, loira. Nós conversamos, ele vai investigar para ver se eu realmente não estive com ninguém e…

\- Como assim investigar? Quem ele pensa que é? Ele acha que você é uma prostituta que quer dar o golpe da barriga? - diz levando-se do sofá indignada.

\- Bom, ele é um dos melhores advogados do país e rico, então não é estranho que ele pense que é um golpe. Mas tudo bem. Ele vai descobrir que não é e vai me ajudar. - digo tentando passar tranquilidade para a loira. Quando Ino fica nervosa parece uma tempestade capaz de colocar barranco abaixo. E termos uma de nós nervosa é o suficiente para mim.

\- Isso nao faz com que ele seja menos idiota, Sakura. Espero que ele nao tente fugir da responsabilidade. - ela está se fazendo de desentendida.

\- Não se faça de louca, porra! - quando penso que posso manter a calma, ela sempre tem o talento de me mostrar o quão errada estou - Ino, você sabe muito bem de qual ajuda preciso dele, mas vou te dizer a mesma coisa que falei quando o encontrei - aponto o dedo em sua direção - Se ele demorar demais em confirmar o que eu disse ou se recusar a me ajudar, eu farei tudo sozinha.

\- Deus, Sakura! Ter um filho nao é esse pesadelo todo. Imagina ter uma menininha com seus cabelos correndo por aqui te chamando de mamãe. - ela suspira e dar um sorriso triste. - Seria incrível participar disso com você, amiga. Sabe que eu seria uma otima madrinha. - uma lagrima escorre por sua bochecha.

Me aproximo dela lentamente e levo minhas mãos até seu rosto secando-o. - Eu sei, amiga. Você seria incrível, mas nesse momento eu preciso que você aceite a minha decisão e esteja do meu lado. Eu nao quero isso para minha vida. Voce sempre soube disso.

\- Ok. - balança a cabeça cedendo em nao rebater. Coisa que é difícil de acontecer, geralmente ela debate com a pessoa até ter o que quer, quase sempre consegue por cansaço da outra pessoa. Porem, infelizmente para ela, esse nao é um debate ao qual eu vá ceder.

\- Sabe o que me deu vontade de comer agora? - ela nega com a cabeça. - Seu maravilhoso brigadeiro de panela.

\- Oh, meu Deus! O primeiro desejo. - é nessas horas que vejo que a garota ainda tem seu lado menina, quando saltita batendo as mãos.

\- Ino.. – suspiro passando as mãos no cabelo.

\- Me deixa! Se essa vai ser a unica chance que terei de aproveitar a posição de madrinha, então não me enche. Liga para a Hinata - grita quando chega a cozinha.

\- Mas é so uma vontade normal - cochicho para mim mesma quanto pego o telefone para ligar para a morena.

Sempre que estamos nos dias em que viramos uma cachoeira de sangue com uma enxurrada de emoções, nos reunimos para uma noite de brigadeiro, revezando entre a casa da Hinata e a nossa. Ou, como agora, quando uma de nós está passando por algum momento complicado e precisa do colo das outras para ficar bem.

Normalmente, eu seria a que cede o colo, porém dessa vez sou a que mais precisa de um. Nao quero que elas passem a mão na minha cabeça. Só preciso saber que elas estarão lá para me segurar quando eu cair. Por que, independente de estar certa da minha decisão, eu sei que vou cair. Afinal, ainda é um filho. O meu filho.

Quando saio do banho sinto o cheiro de chocolate que me faz lembrar de casa, invadir o quarto. Faz dois anos que moro em Tokyo, as vezes meus pais vêm me ver, e quando estou de férias ou tem algum feriado eu vou para casa. No começo, tinha dias que a saudade era tao grande que eu ligava para eles chorando pedindo para que viessem me ver. Mas eu entendia quando eles diziam que nao podiam.

Meu pai é mecânico ha quase trinta anos, e nao pode largar o trabalho para trás com sua responsabilidade de homem de confiança do chefe. Minha mãe é professora de primário, entao claro que não pode abandonar as aulas. Quando eu perguntava se ela nao se cansava de trabalhar com crianças barulhentas, ela sempre respondia que cada uma delas lembrava-a de quando eu era menor e assim ela poderia matar um pouco da saudade que tinha desse tempo.

\- Venha logo cinderela! A Hina ja chegou! Se demorar muito eu mesma contarei a novidade! – Ino grita do lado de fora. Fofoqueira como sempre!

Termino de colocar a camisola rosa bebê, que ganhei da minha mãe antes de vir para cá, e vou para sala encontrando Hinata, em seu moletom cinza e Ino com seu babydoll, sentadas no chão encostadas ao sofá com a panela sobre a mesinha de centro.

\- Já está tudo pronto: o dvd no aparelho, o chocolate uma delícia, a pipoca estourada. Só faltou você abusada do caralho. "Bora"! Tô com fome - Ino diz enchendo a mão de pipoca e engasgando em seguida.

\- Morre não desgraça - bato em suas costas enquanto rio. - Qual é o filme? Nada de choradeira, por favor.

Hinata rir manifestando-se - É de comedia: "Se beber, não case". Mas antes, qual é a tal novidade?

Por um momento penso se devo ou não contar, o clima está tão bom e eu não quero que isso mude.

\- Vai, testuda conta! - Ino empurra meu ombro.

\- Estou grávida - digo suspirando. - do cara da boate, lembra?

Hinata acena com a cabeça quando leva a mão direita até a boca. - Mas eu achei que você não quisesse..

\- E não quero, Hina. Eu não vou ter essa criança. Hoje eu encontrei o Uchiha e conversamos. - explico a ela que continua com a mão sobre os lábios.

\- Por falar nisso, você não me contou como foi. Quero detalhes. - Ino tenta saltitar enquanto senta-se de joelhos.

Suspiro passando as maos no rosto. - Bem, eu cheguei lá e o vi conversando com um loiro, muito bonito por sinal, nao mais que o moreno, mas bonito tambem. Quando eu disse que precisávamos conversar, ele disse que nao tinhamos nada para falar um com o outro e se eu estava ali para pedir dinheiro eu poderia ir embora, pois ele não me daria. Ai entrou no elevador e foi para a sala. - termino quase sem folego.

\- Aquele moreno delicia, gostoso pra caralho é um estúpido. Entao ele te dispensou assim que você chegou la. - sinto a raiva voltar em sua voz.

\- Sim, aquele filho de uma… mãe - luto interiormente para nao xingar a senhora que o colocou no mundo. - Mas eu nao fui lá a toa, entao fui ate a mesa da parte de espera do saguao e subi em cima. Falei varias coisas dele, disse que tinha chule e cecê, e que adorava um banheiro publico. - nao consigo evitar de rir quando lembro da cara que o moreno fazia quando saia do elevador e me viu - Quando eu ia falar sobre um suposto affair dele com o amigo loiro, ele me tirou de cima da mesa e me levou para o escritório.

Paro de falar esperando alguma reação por parte das meninas, mas ambas permanecem caladas esperando a continuação da historia.

\- Entao eu disse para ele que estava nessa situação - coloco a mao na barriga e aliso-a por alguns segundos - No começo ele disse que nao cairia no velho golpe da barriga, entao eu joguei os testes de gravidez sobre a mesa dele e disse que ele tinha métodos de saber se eu estive com algum outro cara.

\- Nao acredito que voce fez isso - Ino desata a rir - Nao acredito que nao estava lá para ver a cena de tu em cima da mesa gritando que nem uma feirante. E ainda jogou os testes na mesa. Puta que pariu! Eu tinha que está lá gravando. - Ino se joga no chao como se isso fosse a história mais engraçada que ela ouvira na vida.

\- Vai se fuder, porca! Nao sei como nao mandei ele tomar no olho daquele cu pálido dele. - cruzo os braços me arrependo de nao o ter feito quando tive a chance.

\- Continue, Sakura. - Hinata ficou tao quieta que acabei esquecendo-me que ela tambem estava ali ouvindo.

\- Bem... - suspiro por que sei que essa vai ser a parte mais dificil de contar para ela. - Eu disse que quando ele confirmasse era para me ajudar a resolver o problema. - abaixo o olhar nao conseguindo encarar seus olhos perolados.

Nao que Hinata seja o estilo freira puritana, mas ela com certeza é a mais pura de nós três. A que fica vermelha só de ouvir a palavra sexo. Ou que gagueja cada vez que um cara bonito fala com ela. As vezes eu esqueço que ela é uma mulher de vinte e três anos, se formando em psicologia.

\- Mas resolver como? O que quer dizer Sakura? – quase não escuto a voz da morena quando me questiona já com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu sinto muito, Hina. – deixo as lagrimas voltarem a cair e me jogo nos braços da minha amiga. – Eu sei que você é contra, mas não quero ter essa criança. Você sabe que eu nunca quis.

\- Eu sei, amiga. Estarei do seu lado sempre. – nossos soluços misturam-se e ficam cada vez mais altos. Sinto Ino unindo-se a nós no abraço.

\- Ok, ok! Chega dessa viadagem. – a loira diz batendo palmas enquanto se afasta.

\- A porquinha está certa. Fim dessas lágrimas. Vamos comer nossa pipoca com o brigadeiro e rir pra caralha com esse filme. – digo limpando os olhos.

O resto da noite seguiu como eu desejava: com as minhas melhores amigas ao meu lado, enquanto nos enchíamos de chocolate e riamos das desventuras de uma despedida de solteiro.


	8. CAP VII - A Procura de uma solução

**CAP VII – A PROCURA DE UMA SOLUÇÃO**

 **{SASUKE}**

Devo confessar que eu ainda tinha a esperança de que tudo o que aquela louca disse fosse mentira, mas a papelada que esta diante de mim sob a minha mesa apenas comprovam a conseqüência da minha noite de irresponsabilidade com uma desconhecida.

Ela não mentiu sobre não estar com alguem além de mim neste ultimo mês.

Como eu pude ser tão idiota? Deixei-me levar por uma buceta doce e bebada. E pior, confiei quando ela disse que tomaria a pílula.

Então, talvez ela tenha mentido quando disse que não era um golpe, afinal, se ela realmente não quer uma criança porque não tomou a única coisa que a livraria disso?

Sinto como se minha cabeça fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Estou tão desorientado com essa situação que a qualquer momento acho que vou acordar no meio do deserto, com sede e achando que tudo não passa de uma miragem e ilusão da minha mente.

\- Hey! O que você tem? – ouço a pergunta de Naruto. Sua careta deixa a perceber que ele está me chamando há algum tempo.

\- O que você quer? – recolho os papeis esparramados de cima da mesa.

\- O que você tem Dobe? Parece que está viajando mesmo sem sair do lugar. – o loiro se joga na cadeira em frente a minha mesa.

Embora Naruto seja o total oposto de mim, é a única pessoa a quem confio tudo em relação a minha vida. Mesmo sendo um idiota, às vezes ele dá conselhos que prestam, mas só às vezes mesmo. Nas outras ele apenas defeca pela boca.

Suspiro bagunçando meus cabelos, não que fosse fazer alguma diferença já que eles estão sempre jogados de um lado para o outro – Aquela mulher que veio aqui há três dias. Ela realmente está grávida.

Naruto me encara por alguns segundos, sua boca em um pequeno "O" e pela primeira vez vejo que ele não sabe o que falar. Isso é incrível, porque o espalhafatoso do meu amigo sempre tem algo a dizer, mesmo que seja um nada de importância relevante.

\- Uau! Parabéns, homem! Eu acho? – ele disse. Como eu tinha dito, mesmo que seja sem relevância alguma, algo sempre sai por aquela boca.

\- Você só pode está brincando comigo. – olho-o sério para que perceba que a situação não pede uma parabenização. – Leia. – jogo os papeis com as informações sobre a garota para que veja.

\- Hum... – diz colocando o dedo sobre o queixo. – Sakura Haruno, 21 anos, mora com a amiga Ino Yamana, gatas por sinal, as duas, cursa administração e estagia na Tecnolog Tokyo. Uau! Ela deve ser mesmo inteligente. – desvia seu olhar dos papeis para mim.

\- Acho que tenho motivos para discordar de você, querido amigo. – comento com sarcasmo.

\- Tudo bem, ela não me parece ser do tipo má e me parecia bastante desesperada naquele dia que esteve aqui. Eu tava vendo a hora em que aquela onça iria avançar com tudo para cima de você e arrancar a sua cabeça. Os sócios do seu pai iriam adorar isso. – a risada que sai do fundo de sua garganta mostra-me que ele realmente achou o comentário engraçado, mas eu não vejo a mínima graça nisso tudo. - Tá.. ta! Já entendi. Não foi engraçado. Mas você tem certeza que é seu?

\- Você não leu o documento todo? – pergunto erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Fiquei com preguiça. Tem coisa demais escrita aqui. É quase como se tivessem feito um livro da vida dessa moça. Eu não leio nem os processos dos clientes todos. – eu não sei se rio do que ele acaba de falar ou soco sua cara por saber que ele não lê tudo o que deveria para trabalhar.

Empurro minha cadeira levantando-me e vou para o bar que tenho no canto da sala. – Eu vou ignorar seu ultimo comentário porque no momento minha cabeça apenas se concentra em uma coisa. – suspiro bebericando um pouco do whisky no copo. O liquido desce queimando em minha garganta e chega agitando meu estomago para que este fique atento de que virá mais. – Pedi a Kakashi que a investigasse e com quem esteve nesse ultimo mês. Ela não se encontrou com nenhum homem desde que estive com ela, logo o filho é meu. Mas para que não reste duvidas, assim que a criança nascer farei um exame de DNA.

\- Entendi. – balança a cabeça como se concordasse com o que eu falei, mas na verdade creio que esse movimento seja algo automático de sua mente, já que, com certeza, ele ainda está processando toda a informação.

Naruto tem esse problema, ele é agitado e não consegue ficar quieto por um minuto, mas sua mente trabalha a manivela e quando seu juízo decide tirar horário de descanso – o que eu acho que ele faz de quinze em quinze minutos – sua mente trabalha de forma mais lenta ainda, deixando-me às vezes impaciente por conversar com ele. Isso só não acontece durante uma audiência. Na verdade, eu fico até surpreso do quão ágil a ameba loira pode ser quando está de frente para um juiz.

\- E o que você vai fazer com ela? Ela disse que não quer a criança. – por um momento durante nossa conversa eu tinha esquecido esse detalhe. – Afinal, se ela não quer filhos, porque não tomou a pílula? – pergunta posicionando o dedo indicador em seu queixo, em sua "pose pensativa", o que me faz revirar os olhos.

\- Eu não sei. Isso é algo que eu vou perguntar a ela quando a ver novamente. – tomo o resto da bebida e volto a sentar atrás da mesa.

Eu já disse que adoro a minha mesa? Pois bem, eu a amo. Ela é grande e de vidro. Sempre lotada de processos. O símbolo do poder que adquiri. Embora, a minha maior paixão seja a sociedade que iniciei com Naruto, eu ainda quero meus direitos sobre a empresa da minha familia. Não é olho grande. É ter o que me pertence por direito. Não é só porque trabalho com direito e processos que não saberia trabalhar com aplicações e movimentações bancárias. Na verdade, essa parte da empresa não me interessa mesmo. Mantê-la segura de golpistas que trabalham até dentro da própria, esse sim é o meu objetivo. Não que eu seja um investigador profissional, mas saber quem é quem é o básico que preciso para a minha profissão.

\- E quando vai ser isso? – a voz de Naruto tira-me dos meus devaneios sobre o outro maior problema que tenho para resolver.

Eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar sobre quando irei encontrar com ela. Quanto mais cedo eu for, mais rápido resolverei esse problema. Adiá-los nunca foi meu forte, não gosto que nada fique pendente, muito pelo contrário. Resolve-los é o que eu faço como ganha pão.

\- Eu tenho que pensar em tudo o que vou falar antes de ir até ela. – coço o queixo pensando em tudo o que terei a dizer.

\- Boa sorte! Você vai precisar. Ela parecia estar determinada a não manter a gravidez. Como vai convencer ela do contrário? – e novamente eu tinha esquecido isso. Como vou convencê-la a não tirar? Bom, como eu farei isso não importa. Mesmo que não tenha sido planejado ou que não seja algo que eu quisesse, ainda assim, é meu filho, meu herdeiro e eu não permitirei que ela o tire. – Sasuke, já que você também não planejou essa situação, você não acha que seria benéfico para os dois que ela o fizesse? – me surpreendo com o que sai da boca do loiro. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que aceitaria isso.

\- Uau! Logo você concordando com ela com esse tipo de coisa? Eu não esperava isso de você, dobe. – normalmente não demonstro emoção, mas minha cara de surpresa foi inevitável.

\- Hey, eu não to concordando. Sabe que eu sou contra essas coisas. Só não pensei que voce tambem fosse. Não sei se sabe, mas Teme voce não é do tipo que gosta de coisas não planejadas. Me surpreende que queira manter a gravidez e ter a criança, mesmo sem ter cem por cento de certeza que é seu filho. Fora o fato de a mãe ser uma mulher que você ficou apenas uma noite, no banheiro de uma boate e você não conhecê-la. – Naruto deságua tudo de uma vez.

\- Posso até não gostar de coisas não planejadas, mas tambem não fujo dos meus problemas e você, melhor do que ninguém sabe disso. Tirá-lo seria a coisa mais fácil com certeza, mas eu não trabalho com coisas fáceis.

\- É, eu sei. Desculpa cara. – vejo o arrependimento em seu olhar enquanto coça a parte de trás de sua cabeça. – Provavelmente você não lembra porem, há um jeito de obrigá-la a ter o bebê.

\- Que seria? – pergunto cruzando os braços em meu peito enquanto encosto minhas costas na cadeira. Esses dias não tenho conseguido dormir direito e passo a noite trabalhando em cima da cama, o que só tem me acarretado uma dor desgraçada na coluna.

\- O aborto é legalizado no país, como você sabe, no entanto, há regras para isso. A mulher pode abortar apenas com a permissão da mãe ou em casos específicos, como: não ter condições financeiras, a gravidez comprometer a saúde da progenitora, caso prejudique a saúde mental da mesma ou ela não tenha condições mentais para cuidar da criança. Você acha que a rosada se encaixa em algum desses casos? – eu disse que ás vezes Naruto poderia ser de grande ajuda. Eu não lembrava dessa lei, a maioria dos casos que pego não tem nada a ver com isso.

\- Não, não acho que ela se encaixe em qualquer um dos requisitos. Mesmo que pareça louca, acho que não o suficiente para ser comprovado por um médico. E pelo o que li sobre sua familia, quase certeza de que a mãe não permitiria isso tambem. – digo com um meio sorriso formando-se em meus lábios. – Acho que sei exatamente como fazê-la permanecer com a criança.

\- Que bom que pude ajudar com alguma coisa, Teme. Agora deixa eu voltar ao trabalho. Amanha você me conta como foram as coisas com a esquentadinha. – despede-se indo em direção a porta.

No fim, a conversa que eu achei que fosse me irritar ainda mais, deu-me a solução que eu precisava.

Hora de agitar um pouco as coisas Sasuke Uchiha, e mostrar à Senhorita Haruno que ela não pode fazer o que bem entender quando o assunto é um filho seu.

Verifico na ficha entregue pelo detetive e encontro o que precisava para por o plano em pratica.

O telefone é atendido no segundo toque por uma voz doce do outro lado. – Alô! Quem é?

\- Mebuke Haruno? Aqui é Sasuke Uchiha. Temos algo a conversar... – digo enquanto admiro a vista pela janela da minha sala. O Sol nunca esteve tão radiante antes.


	9. CAP VIII - Desventuras

**CAP VIII – Desventuras**

 **(SAKURA)**

Acordar com enjôos matinais está me deixando com raiva da vida. Hoje é o ultimo dia que o Uchiha tem para comprovar tudo o que eu lhe disse e então poderei dar fim a tudo isso. A minha amizade com a privada do banheiro já está passando dos limites do que pode ser considerado íntimo. Fora a fome que toma conta do meu ser. Se antes eu já comia por dois, agora é como se eu tivesse um time de futebol para alimentar. E não vamos esquecer a preguiça. Essa já se tornou uma das vértebras da minha coluna. E isso porque estou com um mês. Fico pensando nas mulheres quando chegam aos meses finais. Eu nem levantaria da cama.

Nem sei como sai de casa para trabalhar hoje. Há aqueles dias em que sua cama está especialmente confortável e quente. Tão atraente quanto uma pizza de frango catupiry abarrotada de Ketchup acompanhada de um copo de refrigerante tão gelado que o gelo deixa frescor na boca como se fosse uma bala de hortelã. Meu corpo implorava para que eu o deixasse aos cuidados da "mãe cama", no entanto minha mente lembrava-se que sou uma adulta com contas a pagar. Uma delas é o teto que cobre minha cabeça e todas as minhas coisas incluindo a cama.

A manhã já não começou bem com o mal-estar e eu tendo que levantar para ajudar outra pessoa a ganhar dinheiro enquanto o meu sai voando por ai com cada pequena bala que eu compro.

Não, esse é o lado ruim da coisa. Tente ver a parte boa Sakura. Você está ajudando outra pessoa a ganhar dinheiro, para que este veja que você é alguem valioso e que ajuda o saldo na conta bancária subir e quem sabe assim ele te contrate de vez e você deixe de ser apenas uma estagiária que vomita nos sócios e passe a ter uma conta bancária tão gorda quanto o dono da lanchonete que há do lado do prédio onde fica a empresa?

A questão é: como você fará isso se é uma estagiária com funções de secretária?

\- Tenho que ter uma conversa com Gaara sobre isso. – falo baixo para que apenas eu escute; o que não funciona muito já que a senhora ao meu lado no ponto de onibus tem um olhar confuso. – Vai dizer que não conversa consigo mesma quando está sozinha? – sua sobrancelha esquerda ergue-se com a pergunta dirigida a ela.

\- Mas a mocinha não está sozinha. Imagine se tem outras pessoas aqui. Pensariam que é louca. Deixe seus pensamentos para si porque ninguem precisa saber o que se passa em sua cabeça de vento. – meus olhos parecem querer fugir do meu rosto com o tanto que se abrem.

Mas que caralho!

Ela está achando que só porque é mais velha pode dizer o que quiser e sair insultando as pessoas por ai?

\- Me desculpe, é que a Senhora parece estar com o pé na cova, então pensei que já poderia considerá-la como aqueles fantasmas que não passam para o outro lado e a alma fica vagando por ai. Então, seria como se eu estivesse sozinha. – seu rosto fica pálido com a surpresa por eu tê-la respondido. Te peguei velhota!

\- Não deveria falar assim com os mais velhos. Onde está o respeito? Um dia você chegará a minha idade, ai eu quero ver quando encontrar com um jovem abusado igual a você. – seus lábios finos fecham-se em uma carranca que a faz parecer como se não tivesse dentes.

Não consigo evitar a gargalhada que escapa por minha garganta. – Se eu chegar à sua idade serei uma velha muito legal se quer saber. Vou sair zoando tudo por ai, caso o contrário me transformarei em uma múmia. – seco as lágrimas causadas pela risada. – E se por acaso visse alguem conversando consigo mesmo elogiaria, pois ninguem nos entende melhor do que nós mesmos.

\- Se está precisando de alguem que te aconselhe vá procurar a ajuda de um profissional. Falar sozinho é sinal de que você precisa de apoio. Principalmente quando está em um local publico, onde a qualquer momento alguem pode ouvi-la. – a velha insiste em me dar lição de moral.

\- Mas que caralho! – coloco as mãos na cintura e viro o corpo todo em direção a mulher – Olha só meu amor, quem está precisando de ajuda aqui é você, pois está se preocupando com a vida de alguem que nem conhece só porque a pessoa está tendo um momento com ela mesma. Vá você procurar algo para fazer e deixar de ser essa morta viva fofoqueira.

A sorte da senhora era que meu ônibus estava próximo e eu tinha que ir para o trabalho pois estava atrasada. Se eu tivesse pego os dois ônibus que passaram antes teria evitado dois problemas. O primeiro: ter me atrasado e o segundo: ter discutido com uma velha no meio da rua. É o que dá por deixar o ônibus passar apenas por estar abarrotado de gente e sem espaço para você ir sentada enquanto ouve musica e faz seu clipe particular.

Achei que tinha experimentado um pouco da boa sorte quando subi no ônibus e percebi que havia espaço para sentar, no entanto senti a mesma voando janela a fora quando vi que a senhora do ponto entraria junto comigo. E as coisas foram piorando quando o cara que sentava ao meu lado soltava bomba de cinco em cinco minutos que cheirava a bacalhau com quiabo e cebola. Se já não é legal para uma pessoa em situação normal, imagine para uma grávida que se enjoa com o próprio perfume.

Nos vinte minutos que fiquei dentro do veículo o motorista parava em cada ponto fazendo-o ficar mais cheio. Com o fim da minha viagem se aproximando decidi me levantar e aguardar próxima às portas a minha vez de descer. Percebi que foi uma péssima ideia quando meu estomago começou a revirar e eu ter que forçar de volta o líquido quente que subia por minha garganta a cada chacoalhada ou curva feita.

Quando achei que estava salva de todo aquele turbilhão e que poderia começar um dia de trabalho tranqüilo, o azar batia novamente em minha porta. Ao descer os degraus da escada tropecei em meus próprios pés, tentando em vão segurar-me no corrimão da porta, minha bunda teve um encontro nada encantador com o chão. Levantei-me esfregando o bumbum que latejava com a dor que fora provocada. Quando olhei de volta para o ônibus percebi pela janela que a velhota de antes parecia se divertir com a minha situação.

\- Vai se ferrar! – grito mostrando meu dedo do meio em sua direção. – Volta para o sarcógafo que é de onde você não deveria ter saído sua múmia dos infernos! Cuidado para no caminho os ossos não soltarem do corpo e você não assustar os outros por ai.

As pessoas mais velhas não deveriam ser mais legais? Quero dizer, elas já passaram por tantas coisas na vida, não? Sofreram, foram felizes, conheceram vários tipos de pessoas. Deveriam ser sábias e nos guiar quando tivéssemos duvidas sobre que caminho seguir. Ao invés de rir quando caímos de bunda no chão na frente de ônibus abarrotado de gente.

Se eu achei ruim o fato do ônibus estar lotado imaginem com que cara fiquei quando virei em direção à entrada do prédio onde trabalho e encontrei com ninguem menos que meu chefe No Sabaku acompanhado de um cara que eu não dispensaria se desse em cima de mim. Tem os cabelos vermelhos assim como meu superior, porem os seus são um pouco mais claros, seus olhos são castanhos e sem o delineado natural que Gaara possui.

\- Bom dia, Haruno. Você sabe que está atrasada, certo? – seu olho esquerdo está tremendo. Esse é um tique que ele tem quando fica nervoso. A questão é: ele está nervoso comigo? Porque se a resposta for sim, isso não é nada bom. Quero dizer, nunca é bom quando seu chefe está bravo com você, certo?

\- Sinto muito. Não acontecerá novamente. – meu olhar abaixa em direção ao chão. Se levar bronca já é um saco, quem dirá na frente de um gato que eu ainda nem fui apresentada. Sem contar as pessoas em volta que além de assistirem minha queda de primeira mão, verão de camarote o sermão que vou ganhar.

Que vida injusta! Nesse pouco tempo de estagio nunca cheguei atrasada ou faltei e no primeiro deslize vou ser repreendida na frente de um monte de gente que nem conheço. Dar-me um premio por tudo de bom que fiz até agora ele não quer.

\- Vamos lá, primo! Você disse que ela é uma boa funcionaria. E não é como se tudo tivesse desandado por causa de um pequeno atraso. – uma voz desconhecida defende-me e eu não consigo evitar de levantar o olhar. Percebo que a defesa veio do homem que está junto ao meu chefe. – E aqui não é o melhor lugar para você falar algo. – ele olha em volta para que meu chefe perceba que há gente demais por perto.

Ouço um suspiro sair através de Gaara antes que ele possa responder. – Tudo bem. Aqui não é o local. Sakura Haruno, esse é meu primo Sasori Akasuna. Sasori, essa é Sakura Haruno, minha estagiária.

Com um sorriso que deixou todos os seus dentes perfeitos amostra, o homem estende sua mão para que eu possa cumprimentá-lo. Quando o faço percebo o quanto ela é macia e por um segundo penso seriamente em perguntar qual creme ele usa. As vezes acho que estou na profissão errada, pois minhas mãos parecem mais como as de um auxiliar de pedreiro que carrega sacos e mais sacos de cimento.

\- É um prazer, Senhorita Haruno. – com delicadeza deposita um beijo em minha mão. Parece que ainda existem homens cavalheiros.

\- Digo o mesmo. – retribuo o sorriso, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

\- Ok, apresentações feitas. Sakura, agora que está aqui, eu tenho coisas a resolver com Sasori e gostaria que você buscasse alguma coisa para comermos. – agradeço internamento por Gaara interromper nosso momento de encarada.

\- É claro! Pode ser na lanchonete aqui do lado mesmo? – direciono minha atenção para o ruivo de olhos verdes.

\- Pode sim, assim será mais rápido. Você sabe do que eu gosto. E você Sasori, algo em especial? – só me faltava essa, virar garçonete.

\- Não, para mim qualquer coisa está bom. Não é obrigação dela essa tarefa. – pelo menos o bonitão admite isso.

\- Eu sei disso. – Gaara ralhou com o outro. – Sakura, não pense que estou te diminuindo é só que qualquer coisa que puder fazer por mim hoje será de grande auxilio.

Vendo-o com o olhar de quem realmente precisa de ajuda lembrei-me de que hoje sua agenda está lotada e que tem muita coisa para resolver. Agora entendi o porquê de ele estar tão nervoso com meu atraso.

\- Tudo bem. Pode deixar comigo, chefinho. – dou-lhe meu melhor sorriso e sigo em direção à lanchonete.

Eu não sei por que, mas ainda me surpreendo pelo local está abarrotado de gente. Será que ninguem toma café em casa hoje em dia? Nem sempre o mais rápido é o melhor meu povo. É impressão minha ou está tudo do contra hoje? Quis vir aqui justamente por ser mais perto e não ter risco de demorar mais do que o necessário e olha só o com o que me deparo.

A fila para fazer os pedidos está quase chegando à porta e a de entrega é quase tão grande quanto. Sinto que minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento. E olha que estamos apenas começando o dia.

Depois de quase vinte minutos esperando finalmente chega a minha vez, no entanto, antes que possa falar com o atendente sinto o meu corpo ser empurrado por uma mulher que aparenta ter 150 quilos, pelo menos. Não que eu seja alguma expert ou uma balança, mas está óbvio que ela ingeriu bastante lanches.

\- Você passou na minha frente, magrela. Volte para o seu lugar e espere a sua vez. Eu vou querer dois x-... – interrompo seu pedido antes que possa começá-lo.

\- Olha só o barril de gordura, magrela é a senhora sua avó. Eu estou em pé nessa fila ha exatos vinte minutos, e se acha que pode chegar agora e furar fila na minha vez nunca esteve tão enganada na sua vida. – passo para o seu lado e tento empurrá-la para longe do balcão.

\- Eu já disse que é a minha vez. – sinto seu pé por cima do meu e uma dor latente toma conta do meu dedão do pé esquerdo.

\- Puta que te pariu! Caralho! – xingo do fundo da alma enquanto pulo em um pé tentando fazer massagem no outro. A gorda pisou no meu pé de boneca! – Vai se fuder! Que dor da porra!

\- Você não tem vergonha de passar na frente das pessoas? – seu tom de repreensão faz com que meu sangue ferva.

\- Que? Eu não to passando na frente de ninguem! Você que deveria ter vergonha na cara. Olha o seu tamanho, filhona! Está parecendo uma das baleias figurantes do filme Free Willy. Está tentando roubar o papel principal né, espertona? – coloco a mão na boca para impedir que uma risada passe por ela. – Aqui não tem preferencial não. E você com certeza não estaria nela por estar grávida. Há não ser que agora seja possível parir de volta todos os salgados, refrigerantes e hambúrgueres que você engoliu.

\- Ora sua! – vejo a mulher vir em minha direção, mas um homem com crachá de gerente fica entre nós a impedindo de se aproximar.

\- Desculpe, mas eu vi que a Senhora chegou há pouco tempo então, por favor, ou entre na fila ou se retire. Não queremos confusão. – o cara diz para a prima da Peppa. A mulher suspira, mas desiste de discutir e segue para fora da lanchonete. – Sinto muito senhora. Pode fazer seu pedido e eu mesmo cuidarei para que ele seja servido o mais rápido possível.

\- Obrigada! – sorrio em agradecimento e aliviada de que não terei que ficar na fila esperando o pedido.

Depois de tudo ficar pronto segui o mais depressa possível para o trabalho. É claro que tive que ficar esperando o elevador porque hoje está tudo cooperando para que tudo dê errado e não seria diferente agora né?

\- Achei que tivesse ido aqui do lado – Gaara diz assim que atravesso por sua porta.

\- Desculpe, estava lotado e eu tive um pequeno empecilho. – é melhor deixar de fora a parte em que discuti com uma integrante do Fat Family.

Por que não pensei nesses apelidos no calor da briga? Que droga!

\- Então o que trouxe de bom para mim? – Sasori pergunta enquanto tiro as coisas da sacola.

\- Para você eu trouxe... – minha frase é interrompida quando tropeço nos pés do visitante derramando todo o conteúdo do copo de cappuccino em sua roupa.

\- Sakura! – ouço o grito de Gaara do outro lado da mesa.

Agora fudeu! Vou ser demitida.


	10. CAP IX - Reencontro

**CAP IX- Reencontro**

 **(SAKURA)**

A última coisa que eu esperava ver quando chegasse em casa depois de um dia de merda turbulento como hoje era a minha mãe sentada no sofá ao lado de Sasuke Uchiha como se fossem amigos há anos.

Quando seus olhos encontram-se com os meus, surge uma carranca em seus lábios.

Ai tem!

\- Mãe? – minha surpresa em vê-la aqui é tanta que quase não consigo mover meus pés do lugar.

\- Temos que conversar Sakura. – seu olhar demonstra que está magoada e percebo a decepção em sua voz.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Cadê o papai? – minha cabeça gira em todas as direções a procura de alguem mais velho de cabelos arrepiados rosa. Mas provavelmente ele não está aqui, se não já teria me agarrado pelo pescoço e eu não estaria respirando nesse momento.

\- Seu pai está ótimo! Eu achei melhor que ele não viesse ou no momento você já estaria em um convento e o seu amigo aqui – diz apontando para o homem calado ao seu lado – a sete palmos abaixo da terra.

\- Não entendo o que está acontecendo. O que faz aqui Sasuke? – será que ele tomou sua decisão e veio me dizer? Droga! Ele tinha que encontrar com a minha mãe? E ela tinha que vir logo hoje? Nunca tem tempo para vir porque não pode abandonar o meu pai e nem aqueles catarrentos a quem ela ensina.

Que azar da porra! Hoje realmente não é um dia em que eu deveria ter levantado da cama.

\- Eu vim conversar sobre – corro em sua direção e coloco minha mão em sua boca impedindo-o de terminar. Puxo seu braço enquanto o levo em direção ao meu quarto.

Onde está aquela loira escandalosa quando se precisa?

\- Não adianta Sakura Haruno. Eu sei muito bem o que está acontecendo. – travo no lugar antes que possa chegar à porta quando ouço minha mãe da sala.

Olho para o moreno ao meu lado e vejo um sorriso no canto dos seus lábios.

Esse filho da puta!

Ele não fez o que eu to achando que fez. Não teria coragem.

\- Você não...

\- É melhor a gente voltar. Ela não fica nada legal quando está nervosa, você sabe. – é eu sei que minha mãe pode ser um monstro quando está irritada. A questão é: como ele sabe isso?

\- Como você sabe? – pergunto com um fio de voz.

\- Vamos lá bolinho de cereja. Coloque sua mente para trabalhar. – seus dedos dão um peteleco em minha testa.

A merda vai feder!

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso. – corro em sua direção levantando minhas mãos em punhos para socar seu peito, porem ele segura meus pulsos quando me aproximo.

\- CHEGA! – minha mãe grita – Senta nesse sofá. AGORA!

Se tem alguém com quem eu não discuto nessa vida é a dona Mebuki Haruno. É serio, ninguem vence uma discussão com ela. Meu pai desistiu há anos.

\- Mãe, eu posso explicar. – quando eu era mais nova, toda vez que aprontava algo e minha mãe brigava comigo, eu fazia cara de quem estava arrependida e sempre prometia que não repetiria novamente. Bom, na época funcionava.

– Não adianta fazer essa carinha de criança arrependida. – droga! Ela me conhece bem. – Você está prestes a cometer a maior besteira que uma mulher pode fazer, meu amor. Pior ainda do que amar o homem errado. – seu olhar se dirige ao Uchiha e volta em minha direção. – Um filho é uma dádiva. Sabe quantas mulheres que são incapazes de conceber esse milagre gostariam de estar em seu lugar?

\- Em primeiro lugar, eu não o amo – aponto na direção do moreno que até agora se manteve calado – Segundo, se essas mulheres querem tanto alguem de quem cuidar, os orfanatos estão cheios de crianças esperando. Não é preciso ser de sangue para ser considerado da familia, certo? Pois bem! Terceiro e ultimo – gesticulo com os dedos o numero três - esse assunto é entre ele e eu, mãe. Não é algo que possa se meter. É a minha vida que corre o risco de ser destruída. É claro que a senhora não entenderia. Nasceu para isso, sempre quis ter um bebê em seus braços. Eu sinto muito, mas eu não sou assim. Não quero isso. – um suspiro escapa por meus lábios depois de soltar tudo que estava entalado.

Lágrimas descem por seu rosto e isso faz com que eu me sinta a pior pessoa do mundo. Imagino o quanto ela deve estar sofrendo imaginando uma vida perfeita com um neto ou neta correndo por sua casa chamando-a de vovó e ela dando-lhe doces escondido antes do almoço. Sinto muito mãe, mas isso não será possível.

\- Filha – suas mãos fecham-se em volta das minhas e posso senti-la tremer – você é uma mulher forte e decidida que não se deixa para baixo por nada. Inteligente e capaz de conseguir o que quer sem precisar acabar com a gravidez. – seu aperto fica mais forte – Quando fui à minha primeira ultrassom eu estava apavorada. Tinha medo de não ser boa o suficiente para você, de não ter dinheiro suficiente para te dar o que fosse necessário. De não poder te amar o suficiente ou de não poder estar lá quando você precisasse de mim. Mas quando ouvi seu coraçãozinho bater foi como se algo dentro de mim criasse vida. Alem de você, claro!

\- Mamãe, por favor. – Tento impedi-la de continuar a falar, pois se tem alguem que consegue tocar meu coração com suas palavras com certeza é ela.

\- Não filha, me escuta. Você tem que saber o que eu senti. – seus olhos mostram a determinaçao em expor seus sentimentos. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se deixa levar por alguem. Sempre fui de opinião formada. No entanto, minha mãe sempre teve o dom de fazer-me enxergar as coisas por outras perspectivas. É por isso que ela é a única pessoa de quem tenho medo que me faça mudar de ideia sobre o assunto.

\- Tudo bem mãe – decido não contrariá-la. Afinal, eu posso apenas fingir estar ouvindo, certo?

– Nasceu dentro de mim um sentimento tão forte que eu pensei que a qualquer momento poderia explodir por não ter espaço o suficiente dentro de mim para guardá-lo. Eu tive a certeza de que você seria a pessoa por quem eu daria a minha vida. Você se tornou o meu maior motivo para viver. Quando você nasceu e eu te segurei nos meus braços, não tem ideia de como me senti. Sabe, ter você aqui nesses braços – suas mãos saem das minhas e seus braços fecham-se como se segurassem algo, um bebê. – Ai sim, foi o momento em que eu vi que lutaria contra o mundo se fosse preciso, apenas para te fazer feliz. No momento em que seus olhinhos verdes se abriram e me encararam, eu percebi que a minha felicidade seria poder ver o seu sorriso e que eu jamais deixaria alguem arrancá-lo de você. Quando se torna mãe Sakura, é quando realmente nos tornamos alguém forte.

Suas palavras chegam ao meu coração como eu sabia que faria. Não consigo evitar que as lágrimas desçam por meu rosto deixando-a ver o quanto me atingiu.

\- Mamãe... – meus soluços misturam-se aos dela quando jogo meu corpo sobre o seu e ficamos abraçadas.

Sinto que minha cabeça está pronta para soltar-se do meu corpo e sair decolando pela janela. Há tantas coisas a serem pensadas; tantos riscos a serem calculados.

Por que eu não me sinto tão capaz como ela tem tanta certeza? Por que o pensamento de que tudo pode acabar com a chegada dessa criança? Meu tempo teria que ser praticamente todo dela, principalmente em seu começo de vida e isso atrapalharia tudo. Essa criança se tornaria o meu foco e me desviaria de todo o caminho que tenho traçado.

O que há de errado comigo?

\- Não há nada de errado com você querida. Isso é apenas medo. – a voz doce, mas ainda embargada de minha mãe invade minha mente como se ela adivinhasse onde meus pensamentos estão agora.

Sim, medo de perder tudo o que já consegui. De não ter amor suficiente pelo bebê. E pior, medo de não conseguir alcançar meus objetivos. Medo de ter uma vida igual a dos meus pais quando chegar à idade deles. Não me levem a mal, sou muito orgulhosa de quem eles são, no entanto, não quero passar o resto da vida com receio de gastar meu dinheiro por ter que pensar nas contas do fim do mês.

Eu sempre soube que não tenho o lado maternal que normalmente as mulheres têm, pelo menos eu achava que não tinha. Até que em uma dessas madrugadas de enjôo e insônia, eu comecei a imaginar como seria seu cabelo, se seus olhos seriam verdes e transparentes como os meus ou tão negros e sombrios quanto os do pai.

No entanto, esses pensamentos caem por terra quando percebo que mesmo estando curiosa sobre esses fatos não me vem a vontade de manter essa gravidez. Eu nem consigo me imaginar com uma criança que seja minha. Eu não me vejo com uma familia essa é a verdade. A quem estou querendo enganar? Embora eu ame meus pais, os meus amigos e a futura profissão a qual quero seguir, definitivamente não tenho o amor maternal dentro de mim.

Coloco fim ao abraço e seguro o rosto da pessoa que mais amo nessa vida entre minhas mãos. – Mãe – busco olhá-la nos olhos – eu sinto muito, mas não tenho esses sentimentos dentro de mim. Não terei esse bebê, já está decidido. – levanto-me do sofá e vou em direção à cozinha.

Meu corpo pede por água, banho e cama. E é o que pretendo dar-lhe depois que acertar de vez os detalhes com o Sasuke.

\- Acontece que não é só você que tem direito a essa decisão. Afinal, o filho não é apenas seu. – ouço a voz do Uchiha quando este entra no cubículo onde Ino, e às vezes eu, preparamos a comida.

\- Bom, o corpo é meu então acho que faço com ele o que eu quiser não? Por exemplo: transar com um desconhecido na cabine de um banheiro. – meus lábios formam-se em um sorriso de escárnio. – Mas você está certo, o filho não é só meu por isso fui à procura da sua ajuda. Mas você disse que precisava ter certeza do que eu estava falando e me fez esperar.

\- E eu estou aqui para te dar a minha resposta. – seu rosto sem expressão e seus olhos sombrios não me deixam saber o que se passa em sua cabeça.

\- Pois bem! Pare com esse suspense ridículo e diga logo. – minha voz praticamente suplica para que sua resposta seja o que estou querendo.

\- Não vou te ajudar a tirar. Na verdade, eu não vou permitir que o faça. – eu não to acreditando no que esse maldito está falando. Isso só pode ser algum tipo de castigo do destino.

\- Você é burro ou o que? Que era idiota eu já sabia, mas não sabia que tinha um lado mula. – minha voz cresce um décimo acima. Estou quase gritando.

\- Como é? – percebo que salta uma veia acima de sua sobrancelha esquerda. Parece que descobri uma forma do "Senhor Todo Poderoso" esboçar alguma reação.

\- Isso vai atrapalhar não somente a mim, mas a você também. Você também não quer ter filhos, principalmente com uma pessoa que nem conhece. – as palavras fluem sem que eu possa por um fim. – Vai que de repente eu tenho alguma doença ou até você que não sabemos?

\- Nenhum de nós dois tem doenças. Eu posso provar. – como ele? Ah, é claro que ele investigou até mesmo essa parte da minha vida. Será que ele sabe do furúnculo que tive na bunda?Pior, e se souber até com quem foi minha primeira vez? É isso que acontece quando você diz a alguem que ele pode investigar quem esteve na sua cama.

De repente seu corpo entra em movimento e vejo-o vir em minha direção, mas não consigo sair do lugar. Quando nossos corpos estão perto o suficiente, seus dedos prendem meu queixo entre eles e erguem meu rosto para que eu possa olhá-lo nos olhos. – A gravidez pode não ter sido planejada, mas não sou do tipo de homem que foge de suas responsabilidades, Senhorita Haruno. E agora, você e essa criança tornaram-se isso.

Tento soltar meu rosto, mas seu aperto fica mais forte. – Eu não quero isso. Já tomei minha decisão. Disse que se você não fosse me ajudar, eu faria tudo sozinha. – empurro seu corpo para longe e corro em direção à sala, onde encontro minha mãe abraçada com uma das almofadas.

\- Então você não me deixa outra escolha. – seus braços cruzam-se sobre o peito e sua pose mostra-me que eu não vou gostar do que estar por vir. – Se der fim a essa gravidez eu mandarei prender você.

Mas que porra é essa?


	11. CAP X - Ameaças

**CAP X – Ameaças**

 **(SAKURA)**

Estou começando a ouvir mal ou esse cara realmente disse que iria mandar prender-me?

Não é todo dia que você tem um cara que mal conhece na sua casa, que por acaso é o pai do filho inesperado que voce espera – sintam a ironia - dizendo que vai mandar prendê-la.

\- Você está de brincadeira comigo? – minha voz sai esganiçada quando trinco os dentes com força. Afinal, que tipo de reação eu deveria ter se não a raiva? Se ele continuar a me causar tanto nervoso não precisarei nem de um açougueiro pra fazer um aborto.

\- Na verdade, eu estou falando muito sério. – sua pose impassiva continua. – Eu não sei se é do seu conhecimento, mas há condições especificas para que possa fazer um aborto nesse país. E acredite, você não tem o que é necessário. – o sorriso de lado que surge no canto de seus lábios deixa óbvio que ele pensa que ganhou essa discussão.

\- Meu querido, ao que parece você ainda não percebeu, mas vou te explicar com calma e bem lentamente. – me aproximo dele em passos lentos enquanto digo o que parece ter lhe fugido da vista. – O corpo é meu e eu sou a única que toma decisões sobre ele. E sou eu também quem decide se essa gravidez continua ou não.

Seu perfume invade minhas narinas e percebo que talvez tenha me aproximado demais. Não é como se sentir o calor do corpo dele de perto me fizesse pensar na noite que tivemos. Ou que talvez ver sua boca tão próxima, de repente me faça ter vontade de prová-la novamente e relembrar seu gosto. Ou que seu cabelo pareça tão suave que meus dedos cocem para tocá-los. Sem falar em seus olhos frios e inexpressivos que me prendem em uma imensa escuridão puxando-me cada vez mais para perto.

\- Acontece "querida", que nesse caso você não tem poder algum. – a inexpressividade que há pouco estava em suas íris agora é substituída por uma pequena chama de satisfação e desafio – Ao que parece você não conhece muito sobre a lei, então vou ser uma boa pessoa e te explicar exatamente qual é a situação.

Ouço uma lufada de ar sair da minha mãe e é quando, pela primeira vez depois que essa reunião começou que paro para pensar que talvez minha mãe, dona Mebuki, saiba de mais coisas do que deixou transparecer.

\- Mãe, você sabe do que ele está falando? – olho-a, mas a mesma desvia o olhar. Ao que parece estou sozinha nessa decisão.

Nem mesmo Ino e muito menos Hinata me apóiam. Será que é tão difícil assim aceitar o que eu decidi para o meu futuro? Mas que droga! É a porra da minha vida. É fácil você criticar alguem por isso quando não é sua vida que vai virar de cabeça para baixo. Mesmo que digam que irão me ajudar, não será delas que essa criança será dependente.

\- Apenas escute o que ele dirá Sakura. Quem sabe assim você não coloque um pouco de juízo nessa cabeça? - ela só pode estar de brincadeira.

\- Vocês conversaram antes de vir até aqui não é? Como você encontrou minha mãe? Por que a meteu nessa conversa? – minha raiva apenas ferve cada vez mais quando penso que ele colocou-a em toda essa história que não dizia respeito a mais ninguem.

\- Eu sempre descubro o que quero Haruno. Você deveria saber. – um suspiro resignado escapa por seus deliciosos lábios – Sua mãe é uma peça importante nessa história. Uma das condições para que você possa, pela lei abortar, é ter a permissão de alguém da familia e bem, sua familia se resume a seus pais e você. Eu precisava ter certeza que eles não compactuariam com essa decisão estúpida.

Quando eu penso que a situação não poderia piorar o destino só me mostra o quão errada estou. Essa palhaçada de condições para retirar o bebê é serio?! O que aconteceu com os direitos de livre expressão e fazer o que quiser com o meu corpo? Meu corpo, minhas regras certo?

\- Isso só pode ser sacanagem. – levo minhas mãos até o rosto esfregando-o para ter certeza de que quando abrir os olhos isso tudo não passará de um pesadelo e eu acordarei para mais um dia de estágio e estudo com Ino me enchendo o saco de manhã. Mas isso não acontece e a figura de Sasuke continua parada de frente a mim praticamente no meio da minha sala. – Quais são as outras condições? – decido perguntar apenas para ter certeza do que ele está falando e poder pensar em alguma solução.

\- Em resumo: ou você consegue a autorização de um parente ou é pobre o suficiente até para não se sustentar ou uma louca que represente perigo para si e/ou a criança. E só para você saber, é necessário um laudo médico dizendo que tem problemas psicológicos. Apenas parecer doida não é o suficiente. – um sorriso cínico cruzasua face e eu tenho plena certeza de que ele me chamou de maluca.

Meu corpo está cada vez mais exausto e vejo a hora de cair dura no chão pelo cansaço e estresse. Não seria uma má ideia. A conversa acabaria e Sasuke e minha mãe iriam embora e me deixariam em paz pelo menos por hoje.

Talvez eu finja um desmaio.

\- Filha, você vê? Tirar uma criança não é tão fácil quanto pensou. Envolve muitas coisas. Você está tão desesperada minha menina, que não parou para pensar direito em tudo isso. Ser mãe é algo bonito e maravilhoso. Até os momentos difíceis servem como aprendizagem. – tudo de novo não mãe, por favor.

Eu não agüento mais esses dois buzinando na minha cabeça. Ainda que eles estejam em silencio, suas vozes vagam pela minha mente e é como se houvesse um burburinho nos meus ouvidos que eu não consigo me livrar.

\- Você não tem no que pensar Sakura Haruno. Mesmo que tire essa criança farei questão de mantê-la atrás das grades tempo o suficiente para que seus planos, sejam lá quais forem não se cumpram. Já que esse é seu maior obstáculo para ter o meu filho. – sua voz soa tão serena que suas palavras quase não parecem uma ameaça. Quase.

Quando se é alguem acostumado a ter controle de tudo em sua vida, e você vê esse mesmo controle fugindo por entre os seus dedos apenas pela intrusão de um desconhecido e esse ser tem o apoio da pessoa que deveria estar ao seu lado independente de qualquer merda que você tenha feito, a vontade de acabar com o invasor passa a ser tão sufocante que você começa a pensar em meios de extravasar a raiva de uma forma que não acabe tendo que fugir da policia.

Levo meu tempo jogada no sofá pensando em maneiras de me livrar do Uchiha sem que tenha que matá-lo ou se tiver que fazer que não seja descoberta. Inspiro e expiro mais vezes do que sou capaz de contar e quer saber não está funcionando. A cada momento de olhos fechados me vem as lembranças de tudo que passei nesses poucos dias que conheço esse homem. O sexo – maravilhoso – a vergonha no meio de um saguão cheio de estranhos, uma gravidez, enjôos, brigas e ameaças.

\- Chega! Para fora os dois! – impulsiono meu corpo para fora do móvel e empurro o corpo grande e sarado do moreno aos gritos até a porta. – Fora! Fora!

\- Não aja como uma criança Haruno. Não pense que vai se livrar de mim fazendo birra. – Sasuke impedi-me que continue empurrando-o para fora do apartamento quando faz força em seus pés e fica diante da porta.

\- Filha, você não pode deixar esse assunto de lado apenas porque não quer conversar. Seja um adulto responsável que eu sei que ainda resta em você e resolva esse assunto de vez. – minha mãe tem o tom de voz que sempre usa quando dá uma bronca e não adianta eu debater, pois ela não mudará de ideia. Acontece que dessa vez ela não pode decidir por mim.

Minha cabeça já não agüenta mais a pressão de dona Mebuki, a todo momento mostrando-se a mãe responsável que é e tentando fazer-me acreditar que um dia eu poderei ser tão boa quanto ela. Acontece que eu não quero. E ainda tem esse homão da porra na minha porta me ameaçando e me dizendo para manter essa gravidez, que por dentro eu sei que ele quer tanto quanto eu.

Cheguei a um momento de estresse em que suas vozes para mim soam apenas como papagaios que aprenderam a falar apenas uma frase e não tem capacidade mental de perceber o quão irritante isso é.

\- Não vai sair? – cruzei os braços abaixo dos seios e encarei o moreno.

\- Não. – curto e grosso. Acontece que dessa vez isso não vai funcionar. Ele quer manter-se o homem de poucos palavras que só abre essa maldita e gostosa boca para falar besteiras e fazer ameaças? Pois bem, mostrarei ao senhor "todo poderoso" aqui que eu sou do tipo que faz e não aquelas que ameaçam.

Volto para a sala e pego o abajur que fica do lado direito do pequeno sofá em que há pouco estava jogada. Puxo o objeto com força para que desligue seu fio da tomada e encaro o moreno – com cara de confuso – que está barrando a passagem da minha porta.

\- Você não vai... – tarde demais para completar a frase. O abajur preferido de Ino por pouco não acerta o brutamonte se eu não tivesse errado a mira e jogado na parede ao lado da porta. – Você está louca? – nem mesmo o grito que o moreno dá me impede de pegar o vaso de flores que ficava em cima da mesinha de centro para jogar novamente nele.

\- Eu não estou. Eu sou e vocês estão me deixando mais louca ainda. – dessa vez é a almofada que acerta em cheio seu rosto de paspalhão assassino. Pois bem, ele teve sorte que não tem muitas coisas de vidro por perto ou eu lhe cortaria esse rostinho bonito. – SAIAM! EU NÃO VOU DIZER DE NOVO! "ASSUMA A RESPONSABILIDADE, SAKURA!" "TENHA MEU FILHO OU EU MANDAREI TE PRENDER!" VÃO SE FERRAR! TODO MUNDO PARA O INFERNO.

Acho que agora ficou claro para eles que eu realmente surtei. Vejo minha mãe abrir e fechar a boca por pelo menos três vezes, mas nenhum som sai. Ela nunca tinha me visto ter uma crise tão séria assim. Afinal, eu nunca atingi nível de estresse tão alto perto dos meus pais. Até porque nunca tive por quê. Meus pais sempre me trouxeram a sensação de paz e calmaria. Quando estou com eles é como se estivesse na praia, com o clima na temperatura ideal, o vento fresco em meu rosto enquanto estou sentada na areia admirando o mar.

Nesse momento com minha mãe e Sasuke, sinto-me um furacão que passa devastando e levando para os ares tudo o que encontra no caminho. Destroçando toda uma vida e tudo o que as pessoas lutaram para conquistar.

\- Sasuke querido, é melhor irmos embora e deixar que Sakura se acalme sozinha. – minha mãe tem que parar com essa mania de ser simpática com todos. Segurando o moreno pelo braço, ela o guiando para fora enquanto os olhos dele passam dela para mim analisando-me.

\- Tem certeza? – ouço-o perguntando e a vejo afirmando com a cabeça.

Tento fazer com que minha respiração volte ao normal e meu coração pare de bater tão rápido. Sinto como se ele fosse sair pela boca e minha cabeça fosse explodir. Manter o controle sobre minhas emoções nesse momento não parece mais tão fácil. Tornou-se quase impossível.

Quero que eles saiam do meu pé. Que esqueçam toda essa história de bebê. Quero que minha mãe volte para casa e fique lá com meu pai. E que Sasuke volte a fingir que nunca nos conhecemos. Desejo poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter deixado meus cadernos para ir àquela boate com Ino e Hinata.

Se esse escarcéu todo é por causa dessa gravidez, só há um jeito de dar fim aos meus problemas. Se não tenho a ajuda do Uchiha com isso e nem dinheiro para pagar uma clínica que possa fazer o trabalho, então faço eu mesma a tarefa.

Com rapidez, antes que meu momento de surto passe e eu desista da ideia que me abateu, pego a minha bolsa no sofá e saio pela porta em direção a farmácia que há na rua onde moro. A mesma com a atendente "gente boa" que me atendeu quando dei início ao meu tormento. Espero que não seja ela quem esteja lá, porque hoje o bicho vai pegar.


	12. CAP XI – Uma conversa difícil e uma a

**[Sasuke]**

Ser expulso da casa da rosada com certeza não estava nos meus planos. Talvez a mãe da mesma não tenha sido de tanta ajuda quanto pensei que seria. A garota deve ter uma pedra no lugar do coração. Nem mesmo o discurso encorajador da mãe foi capaz de fazê-la mudar de ideia, pelo contrário. Parece ter feito a mulher perceber que não leva jeito mesmo para a coisa materna. E talvez realmente não leve. Enquanto alguns dizem que tenho um iceberg no lugar do coração e que esse bombeia gelo pelas minhas veias, pelo menos não estou tentando me desfazer de um filho. Não que eu esteja dizendo que já amo a criança.

Não fui criado em um ambiente com muita demonstração de amor e carinho por parte do meu pai. Fuguku sempre foi um homem concentrado em dinheiro e sucesso. O crescimento do banco sempre foi seu maior objetivo de vida. Ele nunca se mostrou capaz de demonstrar grande afeto por sua famíiia, exceto por minha mãe, a única pessoa que conheço capaz de dobrar o velho, na maioria das vezes pelo menos. Mesmo que não fosse um homem muito presente na criação dos filhos, Fuguku Uchiha nos ensinou, nos poucos momentos em que esteve junto à familia, que um homem de verdade assume as consequencias de seus atos.

\- Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo com a minha filhinha – a voz de Mebuki chama a minha atenção. Tinha esquecido que a mulher ainda estava ao meu lado. - Ela não foi criada assim. A criamos com todo amor que uma familia poderia ter. Acho que até exageramos as vezes. - a voz da mulher fazia-se mais dificil de ouvir a cada palavra deferida. - Não sei o que fazer para fazê-la mudar de ideia. - Um soluço escapa por seus lábios. Não! Por favor, não chore! - Ensinamos ela a assumir a responsabilidade por seus atos. Que o caminho mais fácil nem sempre é o correto. - seus soluços se tornam desesperados e acho que a qualquer momento a mulher irá parar de respirar.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não irei deixar sua filha ir longe com essa ideia. Como eu disse, ela não pode fazer o que está planejando. - digo enquanto destravo a porta do carro.

\- Oh, Kami! - sou surpreendido pelo grito da mulher - Você vai mesmo mandar prender minha filhinha! Não pode mandar prender a mãe do seu filho. Que tipo de homem faria isso? Oh, Kami! - pessoas que passavam pela rua param para assistir aos gritos e soluços de Mebuki.

\- Agora essa! - suspiro passando as mãos pelo rosto, o que provavelmente me deixou vermelho. - Por favor, pare de chorar! Eu já expliquei toda a situação para a senhora. Só irei mandar prender sua filha se ela insistir em tirar o meu filho. O que ela não pode fazer se não tiver sua autorização e eu tenho certeza que você não a considerá. Não é mesmo? - tento acalmá-la lembrando-a das condições. - E não acho que sua filha vá se arriscar. Ela é uma garota inteligente. - Que maneira melhor de acalmar uma mãe sobre um filho do que elogiando-o? Embora eu realmente acredite que Sakura não vai querer correr o risco de ser presa.

\- Você tem razão, minha filha é esperta o suficiente para não fazer uma besteira dessa. - a mulher passa seus dedos finos pelos cabelos arrumando os fios arrepiados enquanto solta um longo suspiro. Seus olhos verdes encaram os meus ônix, pelo o que me parece longos minutos. Pode ter sido apenas por uns segundos. E novamente vejo finas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos deixando rastros por onde passavam – Mas e se ela surtar e fizer alguma besteira? Quando ela se sente muito pressionada age como uma adolescente rebelde e acaba fazendo alguma merda. Oh, Kami! A minha filha vai ser presa pelo pai do meu neto! - seus gritos voltam a tomar conta do ambiente e a mulher a minha frente desaba em chorar cada vez mais.

Começo a andar de um lado a outro da calçada onde meu carro está estacionado em frente ao pequeno prédio do apartamento da rosada. Que diga-se de passagem não é um local adequado para criar uma criança. Principalmente quando essa é uma Uchiha. Essa história de filho está tirando cada vez mais a minha sanidade. Sinto que a qualquer momento posso sequestrar Sakura e mantê-la por perto até que a criança nasça e eu não tenha que ter mais contato com a garota. Para uma pessoa que ao que parece foi criada em um ambiente cheio de demonstrações de carinho e amor, a garota não aprendeu a assumir suas responsabilidades.

Talvez mantê-la por perto enquanto a gravidez avança não seja uma ideia ruim, assim poderei manter os dois olhos na Haruno e ter certeza de que a mesma não tentará fazer nada idiota. Mas também não tenho certeza de que posso tê-la tanto tempo por perto sem tentar matá-la ou levá-la para a minha cama.

\- Ok! Acho que já tivemos emoções o suficiente para um dia. - digo parando em frente a mulher que tenta manter controle de suas lágrimas - Vou lavá-la para um hotel para que possa descansar e voltar a ter controle de suas emoções. - Seguro seus ombros de maneira firme para que a mesma possa olhar em meus olhos. - Mebuki, você é a minha maior aliada nessa história. Apenas com a sua ajuda poderei resolver essa situação. Preciso saber que você estará ao meu lado.

A loira leva seu tempo para responder enquanto mantem seu olhar no meu. A cada segundo que aguardo, minha ansiedade se aflora. Não é possivel que ela ainda esteja pensando em dar razão à desnaturada da filha. Impossivel eu ter me enganado em relação a essa pessoa. Assim que entrei em contato com ela para falar sobre a gravidez e o fato de a Haruno mais nova estar pensando em fazer um aborto, a mulher a minha frente mostrou-se ser de fibra e caráter e que não admitiria que a filha seguisse adiante.

\- Não posso te garantir que estarei cem por cento ao seu lado, menino Sasuke. Afinal, você ainda está pensando em mandar prender a minha menina. - suas mãos seguram cada lada do meu rosto e os seus dedos polegares acariciam as minhas bochechas. - Mas eu sei que você é um bom menino e que só está tentando salvar o seu filho. Ou filha – uma pequena risada lhe escapa e um pequeno sorriso mostra-se em seus lábios. - Enquanto não fizer mal a minha filha, você terá o meu apoio.

Sua resposta não é bem o que eu queria ouvir, mas é o suficiente por agora. O fato de não a ter totalmente contra mim é o suficiente para me deixar mais tranquilo de que ela não irá atrapalhar meus movimentos em relação a Sakura. Eu só tenho que tomar cuidado com o que falo na frente da senhora de cabelos loiros.

Dou-lhe um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes e a encaminho até o lado do passageiro do meu carro. Durante o caminho até o hotel palavras não são ditas. Os únicos sons a ser ouvidos são os da cidade em movimento do lado de fora do carro e a respiração pesada de Mebuki, que ainda tenta controlar suas lágrimas, que agora são menos do que quando estávamos conversando no estacionamento. Deixo-a no hotel, desejando-lhe uma boa noite de sono, se for possível.

Não sou a pessoa mais sensível do mundo, mas também tenho uma mãe e se tive alguma demonstração de afeto na minha vida, foi graças a ela que buscava ocupar o vazio que meu pai deixava durante suas viagens à trabalho e suas noites trabalhadas até depois do horário. Eu seria um verdadeiro monstro se não me compadecesse com o semblante triste e decepcionado que Mebuki está. Sinto pela mulher que nesse momento deve estar pensando o que fez de errado na criação da filha desnaturada. Mas ela precisa saber que não fez nada de errado. Que a filha agora é uma adulta, que embora tenha sido muito bem-educada, está agindo como uma pirralha birrenta.

Sigo com o carro em direção ao escritório. Se tem algo que consegue me acalmar depois de um dia de merda, é o meu trabalho. A maioria das pessoas saem com os amigos para beber e se divertir quando estão estressadas ou algo não está indo bem na vida delas. Mas isso não funciona bem para mim. Para começar eu odeio barulho. Segundo, só de imaginar a ressaca que terei no dia seguinte à uma bebedeira me desanimo a ter qualquer pensamento sobre bebida alcóolica. E terceiro, trabalhar me obriga a manter meus pensamentos concentrados e sobre controle.

O som do telefone que fica na mesa da minha assistente tocando desperta o meu foco dos papéis a minha frente e espero o mesmo parar de tocar para que eu possa voltar a me concentrar em lê-los. O aparelho para, mas volta a tocar quase que instantaneamente. Na terceira vez, transfiro a ligação para o telefone da minha mesa e decido atender apenas para despachar a pessoa.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, o horário de funcionamento da sociedade vai até as seis, entre em contato amanhã a partir das nove. Tenha uma boa noite. - digo tentando ser o mais educado possivel. Afinal, nãos se pode dispensar um cliente independentemente do quão ruim o seu dia está sendo.

\- Uchiha, aqui é Ino Yamanaka. Precisa vir para o Hospital Senju agora. - não reconheço a voz histérica da mulher do outro lado da linha.

\- Desculpe Senhora, mas não lembro de nenhuma mulher com este nome. E não acho que eu teria o que fazer em um hospital. Agora, se me der licença... - sou interrompido antes que possa encerrar a ligação.

\- Dou licença uma ova! - a mulher grita do outro lado – Sakura está internada aqui. Acho que está perdendo o bebê. Você é parte da responsabilidade. Agora levante esse traseiro branquelo dessa cadeira e venha até aqui. AGORA! - a voz da mulher some e tudo o que ouço é o som do fim da ligação. Minha mente sabe que eu tenho que levantar e ir o mais rápido possivel para o hospital, mas meu corpo não se move. A única coisa que consigo fazer, é pensar que nesse momento, eu posso não mais ser pai.


	13. CAP XII – O que realmente aconteceu

**[Sasuke]**

A última vez que lembro de ter dirigido tão rápido pela cidade, foi quando meu irmão ligou dizendo que minha mãe tinha sofrido um acidente e que estava sangrando e que era para eu ir para casa porquê a mesma não queria ir para o hospital. Quando cheguei na casa do meus pais o acidente não passava de um copo de vidro que havia quebrado e quando minha mãe foi recolher os cacos acabou cortando a mão. Itachi tem uma tendência a ser dramático na maioria das vezes. Quando torci o tornozelo quando jogávamos futebol no colégio o drama foi igual. Ele chegou a criticar a diretora pela enfermaria da instituição não ter "equipamentos adequados" para a minha situação. Como eu disse, dramático.

O som das buzinas do lado de fora não é o suficiente para me fazer diminuir a velocidade do automóvel. Nem mesmo uma viatura de polícia mandando eu parar conseguiria me fazer desistir de chegar até o hospital no menor tempo possível. As ruas parecem mais longas do que são na verdade e o carro, embora esteja na maior velocidade que pode alcançar, parece não estar rápido o suficiente. O fato de não saber o que realmente aconteceu não ajuda em nada a acalmar os meus nervos. Ao tempo em que acho que Sakura pode ter levado a frente a sua ideia de abortar, também sinto a culpa pela possibilidade de um possível aborto ter sido causado por nossa discursão de mais cedo.

Quando chego ao hospital, saio do carro deixando-o de qualquer maneira sobre a calçada e atravesso as portas do hospital à procura de qualquer pessoa que possa me ajudar. Pergunto para todos que passam por mim se sabem onde Sakura Haruno poderia estar, mas todos dizem não conhecer essa pessoa e que eu deveria me acalmar e ir até a recepção. O problema é que eu não sei onde ela fica. Pelos poucos detalhes que consigo reparar do local, o hospital parecer ser grande e o atendimento ser de qualidade e rápido, uma vez que vejo poucas pessoas onde estou e escuto nomes sendo chamados sem muito tempo de intervalo entre um e outro.

De repente sinto uma pequena mão tocando-me o ombro esquerdo. Uma mulher menor que eu, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, encara-me com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, venha comigo. - diz enquanto vira as costas e segue em direção a um elevador. Reconheço a voz da ligação que recebi no escritório.

\- Você deve ser Ino Yamanaka, certo? - pergunto enquanto vejo os andares passando e o elevador parar no quinto andar. É claro que é ela. Reconheci antes pela voz, mas recordo-me agora que no dossiê que Kakashi me entregou sobre Sakura, diz que ambas dividem o apartamento.

Por um momento acho que Ino não irá me responder, pois mantem-se em silencio quando saímos da lata de alumínio e caminhamos por um corredor, provavelmente em direção ao quarto onde Sakura está.

\- Devo ser – responde, em fim, quando entramos no quarto onde encontro a Haruno desacordada sobre uma cama e com intravenosa em seu braço direito. Sua pele está pálida e sua respiração não passa de um suspiro. Por um momento, o pequeno medo de não a ver acordar me atinge.

\- Como ela está? - pergunto a mulher, que caminha até ficar ao lado esquerdo de Sakura e segura sua mão. Pela preocupação que posso perceber no olhar da loira e as lágrimas que começam a descer por seu rosto, elas parecem ser bastante próximas.

\- Você não está vendo? - seu tom de voz deixar de ser baixo e indiferente como tem sido desde que nos encontramos. - Desculpe – solta um suspiro enquanto olha para sua amiga, que não esboça qualquer movimento. - O médico disse que ela irá ficar bem, mas que tem que tomar mais cuidado daqui pra frente e que mais algum estresse a gravidez pode passar a ser de risco. - seus olhos encontram os meus.

A culpa por ter sido a nossa briga a causar isso me atinge novamente. Seria tudo mais fácil se ela simplesmente aceitasse manter a gravidez até o final. Isso é tudo o que ela tem que fazer. Se o problema dela é ter uma responsabilidade com essa criança para o resto da vida e que ela a atrapalhe a conseguir atingir os seus objetivos, bem daremos um jeito. Tenho certeza que dona Mikoto não teria problema em ajudar seu filho mais novo a criar o neto que ela tanto quer. Embora tenho certeza que ela não queria que fosse nessas circunstancias.

\- Hum - tento manter minha inexpressão, o que não é difícil para alguém que é acostumado a manter para si suas reações. - O que aconteceu? Como você a encontrou? - pergunto ainda tentando entender tudo o que está acontecendo.

Ino leva seu tempo acariciando os cabelos da amiga. Me pergunto se a garota é a favor das decisões da Haruno. A Yamanaka parece ser do tipo de amiga que está sempre ao lado de Sakura. Aquela que a acompanha até mesmo a esquina. A que te faz sopa quando você está acamado precisando que alguém cuide de você. Eu só preciso saber se ela é do tipo que passa a mão na cabeça e acata tudo que a outra quer. Não seria nada mal ter mais uma aliada ao meu lado. Mesmo que ela pareça que vai me atacar na primeira chance que tiver.

\- Eu acordei com ela me chamando. - de repente Ino decide responder a pergunta que eu já havia desistido de ter uma resposta. - Quando cheguei no quarto dela, ela estava toda enrolada e segurando a barriga. Estava chorando de dor. Desenrolei o edredom que a cobria para que pudesse trazer ela ao hospital e foi quando eu vi o sangramento. Ai eu entendi que talvez ela estivesse sofrendo um aborto. Sai com ela o mais rápido possível. - suas lágrimas agora descem sem a sua permissão e Ino tenta manter seus soluços baixos, provavelmente para não acordar a amiga.

Imagino o quão terrível tenha sido para ambas passar por essa situação. Agradeço por Ino estar em casa na hora que tudo aconteceu. Não quero nem pensar em como seria se a Sakura estivesse sozinha. Sem ninguém para ajudá-la e sem saber se alguém atenderia o telefone caso ela tentasse ligar. O que mais faz pensar em como a loira conseguiu o telefone da empresa.

\- Como conseguiu o telefone da minha empresa? - pergunto me aproximando da mulher que seca as lágrimas com as costas das mãos tentando mantê-las sobre controle.

\- Pesquisei no Google. Na verdade, já tínhamos a página salva no histórico do computador. Eu só tinha que torcer para ter alguém lá que pudesse entrar em contato com você. Não esperei falar diretamente com o "Senhor Todo Poderoso". - ouço a pitada de deboche dela, mas prefiro deixar passar. Talvez ela não seja tão passiva quanto imaginei. E não seria bom arrumar uma briga em um quarto de hospital.

Essa é a primeira vez desde que conheci Sakura que a vejo calada. Obviamente que o fato de ela estar desacordada conta para isso. Ainda assim não deixa de ser estranho. O pouco que pude ver dessa mulher é que ela sempre tem o que dizer, é escandalosa e cabeça dura. Uma mulher forte e de fibra. E tê-la deitada nessa cama de hospital com um aparelho bipando a cada batida do seu coração faz-me pensar que independente de tudo isso ela ainda é alguém que deve ser cuidada e protegida. E não há ninguém nesse mundo que preze mais por essa mulher do que seus pais. Vai ser difícil, principalmente depois da tarde que tivemos, mas tenho que ligar para Mebuki e pedi-la que venha até o hospital.

Dou uma última olhada na mulher na cama e percebo que Sakura está começando a acordar. Ser a primeira pessoa a quem ela irá ver quando abrir os olhos talvez não seja uma boa ideia, principalmente do jeito que nosso relacionamento – se podemos chamá-lo assim - está. Peço licença a Yamanaka e me retiro do quarto para ligar para a mãe da Sakura. Como eu sabia, não foi fácil dizer à mulher que a sua unica filha estava internada em um hospital por sofrer um princípio de aborto. Se dependesse da mulher eu teria contato tudo pelo telefone, mas lhe garanti apenas que Sakura e o bebê estão bem e que ela deveria se acalmar e vir fazer companhia a filha que precisaria dela quando acordasse.

Esperei Mebuke nas portas do hospital e levei um pequeno susto quando a mulher simplesmente me abraçou. Ela agia como se nos conhecessemos há séculos e fossemos íntimos. Não repeli o contato como normalmente faria, pois, as únicas pessoas que conseguiam tamanho contato comigo eram minha mãe, Naruto – que me abraçava a força - e Itachi. Naquele momento reconheci que dar conforto a alguém que estava precisando de um pouco de atenção não mudaria em nada para mim, mas poderia ser de grande diferença para aquela pessoa.

Durante o caminho de volta para o quarto contei-lhe tudo o que Ino me disse. E que suspeitava que poderia ter sido nosso desentendimento com a rosada que poderia ter causado todo esse transtorno. A mulher voltou a debulhar-se em lágrimas e a assumir a culpa por não ter sido mais compreensiva com a filha. Não lhe respondi, pois creio que só causaria discórdia entre nós dois e a última coisa da qual preciso agora é dela contra mim e a favor da filha.

Quando chegamos à porta do quarto ouvia-se vozes em uma conversa acalorada dentro do mesmo, quando ouvi a voz de Ino perguntando o que realmente tinha acontecido, impedi que Mebuki que estava com a mão na maçaneta, abrisse a porta e esperei pela resposta de Sakura.

\- Minha mãe esteve lá em casa com o Uchiha. Foi horrivel Ino, ela falou um monte de coisas sobre ser mãe e Sasuke me ameaçou. Disse que iria mandar me prender se eu seguisse em frente com a ideia do aborto. - de repente o quarto fica em silencio e me vejo ansioso pela continuação da conversa. Não sou do tipo que fica ouvindo conversa alheia, mas esse é um assunto que muito me interessa. Olho para o lado e vejo Mebuki tão ou mais concentrada que eu. - Eu pirei Ino. Simplesmente cheguei ao meu limite sobre esse assunto. É tanta pressão vinda de tantos lados. - um choro é ouvido e sei que vem de Sakura. Seus gritos, tenho certeza, podem ser ouvidos pelo paciente dos quartos ao lado. Mebuki faz mensão de entrar no quarto, mas desiste quando a voz de sua filha volta a tomar conta do ambiente. - Eu corri até a fármacia da rua e comprei um chá abortivo. Eu não aguentava mais. Esse era o único jeito de tirar todos do meu pé e me deixarem em paz.

Eu não consigo entender o que acontece comigo, sinto como se meu sangue fervesse dentro do meu corpo. Minha mente parece querer perder toda a consciência. Olho para Mebuki e a vejo tão surpresa quanto eu sibilando a palavra "Kami!". Não espero mais nenhum minuto para entrar no quarto. Sakura fica mais pálida do que já estava e suas orbes parecem querer escapar do seu rosto enquanto seus olhos passeiam entre sua mãe e eu. Parece que alguém não foi avisada que tinha visitas.

\- Sua maldita. - grito invadindo o quarto e me aproximando da mesma. - Você é louca? Tentou abortar meu filho? - seguro em ambos os seus ombros a balançando. Seus olhos ficam maiores e vejo medo neles. Ótimo! Ela ainda não viu nada. - Você vai pagar por isso Sakura Haruno.

Por um momento me sinto perto de esquecer que Sakura é uma mulher e que está acamada. Eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer o que ouvi.


	14. 13 CAP XIII - Ultimato

**(SAKURA)**

Na noite em que sai desesperada para dar fim a tudo o que estava acontecendo, não pensei nas consequencias do meu ato. A ideia surgiu e eu a pus em prática.

Enquanto fervia a água e andava de um lado a outro da pequena cozinha, não pensei na dor na barriga que sentiria de madrugada enquanto estivesse enrolada em meu edredom me contorcendo. Não pensei em uma Ino desesperada quando eu chamasse por seu socorro e ela percebesse o sangue manchando a minha roupa. Também não pensei em toda a correria e semáforos vermelhos que atravessaríamos enquanto a minha melhor amiga lutava para chegarmos a tempo no hospital.

Eu não posso dizer que torcia para que conseguisse, porque ela já imaginava o que estava acontecendo e eu sei que não era apenas a mim que ela estava tentando salvar. No entanto, também não posso lhes dizer que torcia internamente para que não conseguisse. Eu não torcia para nada. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Minha mente estava mais vazia do que um dia esteve. Não sentia culpa, nem desespero e muito menos alívio. Que ironico, não? Não é este o sentimento que deveria estar sentindo? O alívio? Enfim estava tudo chegando ao seu fim. Sem minha mãe para tentar convencer-me de algo que não quero. Sem um Uchiha para me ameaçar. Sem Ino lançando-me olhares decepcionados. Nada mais disso.

Não percebi o momento exato em que chegamos ao hospital. Ou quando me tiraram do carro e me colocaram em uma maca levando-me por um corredor branco, com pessoas de branco em todas as direções. Não vi quando Ino deixou de estar ao meu lado. De repente, a única coisa que percebi é que tudo já não estava lá. Eu também não. Tudo ficou escuro.

Quando acordei, minha amiga loira e sempre exuberante, não aparentava mais seu rosto bonito e perfeito sem maquiagem. Suas olheiras estavam evidentes, seu olhar continha preocupação e, ainda assim, um pouco de alívio quando abri meus olhos. Novamente tudo era branco ao meu redor, dessa vez pude perceber o baralho de aparelhos também.

Quando Ino me explica tudo o que aconteceu e como vim parar aqui, me recordo de quase tudo. Estive tão entorpecida dentro de mim mesma que mal sei como consegui chegar aqui. É tudo um vulto em minha memória.

Quando as explicações de Ino encerram é a minha vez de contar a minha melhor amiga o que aconteceu. Ela sabe, eu sei que sim. Mas quer ouvir de mim. Quando as palavras saem da minha boca é difícil de acreditar que fui capaz de fazer o que fiz.

A porta do quarto se abre em um rompante com um Sasuke Uchiha muito furioso passando por ela. Quando menos espero, o homem está ao meu lado segurando-me pelos ombros enquanto me chacoalha. A raiva em seus olhos e mãos tremulas me transmitem um medo que eu nunca senti. É como se ele estivesse pronto para me matar a qualquer momento sem se importar com quem está por perto. Minha mãe chora com soluços desesperados escapando por seus finos lábios. Uma mistura de raiva e decepção em seu olhar me atingem e eu me sinto sem chão. Ao que parece alguem estava ouvindo atrás da porta.

\- Você vai pagar por isso Sakura Haruno! - Só agora percebo o que o Uchiha está gritando com o rosto próximo ao meu.

Eu sei que ele está falando sério. Sua postura não nega o que ele quis dizer. Será que deu certo então? Não há mais um bebê?

\- Ah, é? E o que vai fazer, Uchiha? - desafio-o quando minha mente volta para o lugar. - Vai mandar prender-me porquê eu não quis o seu filho? Porque o abortei? Pois bem, faça! Uma hora eu sairei e viverei minha vida. - Não posso mostrar a ele que estou com medo de que cumpra a sua ameaça de fazer-me uma prisioneira.

Sua risada estridente chama a atenção de todos no quarto, talvez até dos que estão fora. Seu aperto em meus ombros fica mais forte e eu sei que deixarão marcas.

\- Mandar prender você? Não agora, querida. Farei pior. Você irá desejar ter ido para prisão. - sua voz torna-se baixa e ameaçadora. - Você será presa sim, mas a mim. Enquanto essa criança não vier ao mundo, você não sairá de perto de mim, Sakura Haruno. Eu saberei de todos os seus passos. Terei olhos sobre você em todos os momentos.

Eu ainda não entendo por que ele iria querer manter olhos sobre mim. Não há mais nada que nos ligue um ao outro.

A não ser!

 _"enquanto essa criança não vier ao mundo"_?

Será que...

\- Do que você está falando? É impossivel. - minha cabeça agita-se em negação tanto quanto meus pensamentos passam por minha mente como se fossem um vulto.

\- Você não sabe o prazer que me dar ao ver a sua cara agora. - Sasuke me solta e vai ao lado da minha mãe. - Seu plano não deu certo, Haruno. Você ainda carrega o meu filho e eu não estou te dando a chance de fazer outra besteira dessa.

Não!

Meu corpo não reage e em minha mente passam tantas coisas que eu não consigo me concentrar em apenas uma delas. Tudo foi em vão! Será que isso é a vida me mostrando que não há solução para mim? Que essa criança realmente tem que vir ao mundo?

Não, talvez o chá que eu comprei não fosse forte o suficiente. Ou talvez eu não tenha tomado a quantidade necessária.

\- Dona Mebuki e Ino, por favor, deixem-me a sós com a Sakura. - a voz grave de Sasuke me puxa de volta a realidade. O homem parece que irá explodir a qualquer momento. Seus olhos queimam de raiva, mas sua postura firme e fria me mostram que ele com certeza tem algo trabalhando em sua mente.

\- Nem ferrando que eu estou deixando minha amiga sozinha com você, Uchiha! - Ino grita apontando um dos dedos para Sasuke, que a fuzila com os olhos.

\- Está tudo bem, Ino. Pode ir – dou-lhe um pequeno sorriso confortante mostrando-lhe que tudo ficará bem. Talvez essa seja a conversa que resolverá tudo.

\- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa você grita. Estarei atrás da porta. - minha amiga acaricia minhas mãos antes de sair pela porta. Eu não sei o que faria nessa situação se Ino não estivesse aqui para mim. Mesmo que sejamos muito diferentes e tenhamos opiniões diferentes na maioria das vezes, a loira sempre está ao meu lado. Eu sei que se algo der errado ela vai me ajudar a superar.

\- Não pense que se livrou de mim mocinha. Teremos uma conversa séria também. - minha mãe diz antes que feche a porta atrás de si.

O quarto cai em um silencio agonizante. Sasuke não esboça reação alguma. Sinto como se a sua raiva pudesse faze-lo vir para cima de mim a qualquer momento e que eu não teria tempo o suficiente para me proteger.

Minhas mãos começam a suar e tento limpá-las no lençol da cama de hospital, mas parece não estar funcionando. Seus olhos queimam em minha direção e eu não consigo sustentar seu olhar por muito mais tempo. De repente, minhas unhas passam a ser algo interessante a se admirar.

\- Devo confessar que não esperava que você realmente fosse levar essa ideia a cabo. - sua voz se mantém baixa e ao invés de isso me acalmar, apenas me deixa mais nervosa. - Talvez por ter conhecido sua mãe e ela ter se mostrado com uma mulher de caráter, pensei que a filha se servisse da mesma índole. Parece que me enganei. E tenho que te dar o crédito por ter conseguido isso. Sou um ótimo observador. - suas palavras de repente fazem meu sangue ferver.

\- Está insinuando que não tenho caráter ou índole? Quem você pensa que é? - não consigo impedir que minhas palavras saiam altas - Você não me conhece seu mauricinho de merda! Não sabe quem eu sou. Então não venha me criticar ou julgar por um momento de desespero a qual você tem muito a ver. - minha respiração se acelera o barulho do aparelho ao meu lado parece cada vez mais alto.

\- Hum... Você sempre faz isso, não é mesmo? - ele fica em silencio olhando-me como se estivesse a espera de uma resposta, no entanto, eu sei que não. - Sempre pula fora da responsabilidade pelos seus atos. Jogando a culpa nos outros. Procurando a solução mais fácil. No final a idiota aqui acaba sendo você. Não esqueçamos covarde. Você é uma covarde, Sakura Haruno!

Suas palavras chegam onde ele queria e me acertam em cheio. Sinto o seu ódio por mim em cada palavra que sai da sua boca. Seu olhar passa de raiva para desprezo e de volta para raiva em alguns segundos.

\- Pra você é fácil dizer isso. Já tem sua vida toda sobre controle e garantida. Tem sua própria sociedade e mesmo que algo aconteça a ela, você tem o suficiente para se manter pelo resto da vida. Mas e eu? Hein!? Em algum momento vocês pensam em mim? Claro que não! Você faz questão de me ver como a menininha mimada pelos pais e desmiolada que não quer ter esse filho. Você nunca para pensar em como isso pode me atingir, Uchiha Sasuke. Você é um egoísta engravatado que só quer mandar e mandar... - minhas mãos tremem e eu tento controlar minha respiração que parece fugir mais de mim fazendo meus pulmões doerem e implorar por ar.

O homem que não se moveu de frente da porta desde que Ino e minha mãe saíram, leva seu tempo observando-me. Cada parte visível do meu corpo passa por sua avaliação. Seu corpo antes imóvel, agora balança para frente e pra trás e suas sobrancelhas franzem como se ele estivesse pensando em algo que requer sua atenção. De repente sua lingua estala em sua boca e ele se aproxima da cama ficando aos meus pés.

\- Eu não acho que você seja mimada. Apenas alguém que não assume seus erros e foge. Mas enfim, se todo o seu problema é de como será a sua vida depois que a criança nascer. Entregue-me. Tenha a criança e passe a guarda para mim quando ela vier ao mundo. Assim você pode fazer o que quiser e sumir. - suas palavras soam como se ter um filho e abandoná-lo fosse a coisa mais simples a se fazer.

\- Merda, cara! Do que é que você está falando? Abandonar a criança? Você que isso é melhor do que tirá-la? Só pode estar brincando comigo. - digo ainda em choque com a sua proposta.

\- Bem você não terá muita escolha de qualquer forma. Quando receber alta pelo médico te levarei para o meu apartamento e você ficará lá até que a criança nasça. E não tente arrumar confusão por isso, Haruno. Eu disse que não estou deixando você fazer essa porra de novo. Estou te dando a chance de fazer a coisa certa. - eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que ele acha que pode vir e mandar assim em mim. Abro a boca para responder-lhe a altura, mas sou interrompida quando ele ergue sua mão direita e começa a falar novamente. - Se não vier comigo por bem, Sakura, destruirei tudo o que os seus pais têm e acabo com a vida deles. Não deixarei lhes sobrar nada.


	15. CAP XIV - Mudança de Aires

**(Sakura)**

As vezez, quando somos apenas garotinhas, pensamos que nao ha nada mais importante do que os nossos pais. Eles sao o nosso mundo. Nao conseguimos fazer nada sem eles. Se algo der errado, sabemos que eles estarao la para nos nós crescemos, nos tornamos adolescentes e achamos que somos invencíveis. Nada nos atinge e se cairmos somos capazes de nos reeguermos sozinhos. Não precisamos da ajuda de ninguém. Nossos amigos se tornam a base em que nos sustentamos.

Acreditamos que aquelas pessoas de fora serao o suficiente para nos apoiar. Passamos a querer a agradar a todos, exceto aqueles que sempre estiveram conosco. Os que se mantinham acordados ate tarde quando saíamos para a festinha na casa daquele garoto popular do colégio. Ou que ficavam acordados ao nosso lado na cama quando passávamos a madrugada inteira com febre.

Então a maturidade chega. Nos tornamos adultos e percebemos que apenas os amigos não são o suficiente. Passamos a rever tudo que um dia, na adolescência, adotamos como o certo. Quando saímos da casa dos nossos pais e assumimos a tão sonhada independência, percebemos que ser adulto não é a perfeição que imaginávamos quando mais novos.

Quando temos as nossas primeiras decepções da vida adulta, seja por aquele grande amor que não era tão grande, ou pelo primeiro emprego a sermos demitidos. São eles que estão conosco. Nossos pais. Nos mostrando que aquilo é só o começo e que muito mais estar por vir. Então você percebe que faria tudo ao seu alcance para faze-los felizes e compensa-los por tudo que fizeram por você.

O único motivo que me faria aceitar a intimação do Uchiha é que meus pais são o que eu mais amo na vida. São o bem mais precioso que eu poderia ter. Ainda mais do que os meus planos para o futuro. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa. Outra situação. Eu, com certeza, não cairia de primeira na chantagem do Sasuke. Mas eu sei do que ele é capaz. Estou ciente de quanto poder o homem detém em suas mãos. Apenas o pensamento de bater de frente com ele arriscando a vida dos meus pais e ter tudo indo por água abaixo, me causa arrepios na espinha. Mesmo que eu queira mais pra mim do que meus pais conquistaram para si, não sou capaz de desvalorizar o que eles conseguiram em suas vidas. Eu sei que mesmo que eles pudessem mudar qualquer coisa, não o fariam.

Ter-me sozinha em um quarto de hospital nunca me pareceu tão agradável. Até porquê se Ino ou minha mãe estivesse aqui eu não poderia pensar de forma tranquila nas consequências que eu assumiria se largasse tudo de mão e não me deixasse guiar pelas palavras duras do Uchiha.

Mesmo que tenha me dado tempo para pensar, ele sabe que eu não serei estupida para negar a sua "proposta", se é que pode se chamar assim. Não vou correr o risco de ter os meus pais sofrendo pelas minhas atitudes impensadas. Com toda a aproximação que tem acontecido entre o Uchiha e a dona Mikoto, não passou pela minha mente em momento algum que ele poderia ameaçar meus pais.

Talvez eu tenha abaixado a guarda. Talvez ele esteja tão desesperado por essa criança que vá jogar com todas a armas que estão a sua disposição. A final, não seria por isso que ele é um dos melhores advogados do país?

\- Por pouco não conseguiria ouvir os seus pensamentos. - a voz de Hinata tira-me do meu devaneio.

\- Amiga, não sabia que estava vindo. - dou-lhe um meio sorriso.

\- A Ino me ligou há algumas horas. - um momento de silêncio percorre entre nós antes que ela prossiga - Nunca achei que você fosse levar a frente isso, Sakura. Realmente não achei que fosse ter coragem. - seu olhar decepcionado aperta meu coração em tristeza ao mesmo tempo que uma pequena chama de raiva tenta aquece-lo.

\- Não posso dizer que sinto muito, Hina. Mas também não vou falar que estou orgulhosa do que fiz. - suspiro e decido que descontar a minha raiva em cima de uma das minhas melhores amigas não é o certo a fazer. - Eu estava desesperada e sendo precionada a fazer algo que eu não quero. Você sabe como me sinto em relação a fazer as coisas contra a minha vontade.

\- Eu meio que entendo o seu desespero. - suas mãos fecham-se em conchas segurando as minhas e mais um vez não consigo impedir que as lágrimas deslizem por meu rosto após suas seguintes palavras. - Mas é uma vida, Sakura. Uma que mesmo sem querer, você concebeu. Eu sei que não quer ser mãe e entendo todos os seus motivos. Eu não te julgo, querida. Saiba que eu estou do seu lado. Mas eu conheço-te bem o suficiente para saber que você não ficaria bem se conseguisse realizar o que tentou fazer. Eu não sei se você se arrependeria, mas acho que nós duas sabemos que isso seria algo que te marcaria para o resto de sua vida.

Ela está certa em tudo o que disse. Eu provavelmente repassaria esse dia em minha mente pelo resto dos meus dias. Não que isso não vá acontecer, pois obviamente uma tentativa de aborto não é algo que você simplesmente apague da sua memória. Mas talvez fosse muito pior se eu realmente tivesse matado o bebê.

\- Não precisamos mais nos preocupar com isso. - digo-lhe colocando minha cabeça em seu ombro direito.

Conto-lhe toda a conversa com Sasuke e a decisão que tomei. Mesmo que não concorde com os métodos dele, Hinata me apoia. Peço-lhe para que mantenha segredo, principalmente de Ino, pois sei que se a loira ficar ciente disso, a situação ficará mais complicada. Ela não deixará que o moreno passe ileso por isso. E eu não quero ver minha amiga presa por tentativa de homicídio.

O dia passou mais rápido do que eu precisava e após mais uma longa e difícil conversa com a minha mãe e alguns escândalos de Ino depois de eu lhes dizer que irei morar com Sasuke, a manhã do dia seguinte nasce ao tempo em que o belo homem, vestido com seu terno preto e cabelo bem penteado, cruza a porta do quarto onde estou com toda sua imponência e arrogância enquanto digo-lhe que aceito o acordo.

Ele não estava blefando quando disse que estaria de olho em mim a todo momento. Enquanto arrumava as minhas coisas nas bolsas, no mais simples dos gestos, seus olhos me seguiam. À porta do hospital, enquanto despedia-me das minhas amigas e da minha mãe, nossas lágrimas desciam por nossos rostos, e suas negras orbes não desviavam de mim.

O caminho para o apartamento de Sasuke é rápido e silencioso. Ele não olha em minha direção e não ouço som algum de sua parte. Se não visse seu peito movimentando-se, talvez duvidasse que o homem ainda respira. Nenhuma palavra é dita a mim para o começo de uma conversa e eu não faço questão de desfazer o momento de falsa paz que tenho. Não sei quando virá o próximo.

Descemos do carro pouco depois de estaciona-lo na garagem do prédio e pegamos o elevador até o último andar. Parece que alguém mora na cobertura, não é mesmo?

Mantenho a minha cabeça baixa pelo percurso. Poucas vezes na vida eu senti vergonha em estar perto de alguém. Não é igual aqueles casos em que a garota é tão apaixonada pelo mocinho que mal consegue olha-lo nos olhos. Ou que têm as suas mãos trêmulas e suadas apenas por estar na presença do seu grande amor. Não é vergonha por tudo o que aconteceu também. Eu só sei que seu olhar está cravado em mim. Mesmo que eu não esteja o olhando. Sei que ele está observando qualquer movimento meu. Até mesmo o arfar da minha respiração. Não estou acostumada a ter tanta atenção, pelo menos não quando sóbria, e isso deixa-me apreensiva.

Não me sinto capaz de ergue-la e encara-lo. Não agora. Não quando não é preciso. Ouço o som do elevador quando chegamos em seu andar e as portas se abrem. Aguardo ate que ele saia primeiro que eu e sigo seus passos até uma grande porta. Quando a utrapassamos, vejo que seu apartamento não é nada do que eu imaginava. Talvez por toda a imponência que o homem tem, eu tenha pensado que seu apartamento seria maior ou tão grande quanto o castelo de Windsor. Posso ter exagerado um pouco, mas com certeza não esperava me surpreender ao encontrar um apartamento normal.

Em sua sala não há nada mais que dois sofás de couro preto com uma pequena mesa de centro de vidro negro a sua frente. Uma estante cinza com alguns poucos porta-retratos fazem parte da decoração junto a uma gigante televisão presa à parede - aí está o exagero que eu esperava. Enquanto vistorio sua sala, percebo a escada branca com poucos degraus que provavelmente levam aos quartos. Ao seu lado encontra-se um estreito corredor que eu imagino ir até cozinha. A casa de Sasuke Uchiha não reflete em nada o seu dono. Tão previsível que mesmo sem eu conhecer nada consigo prever onde fica cada cômodo.

Sasuke move-se em direção às escadas e eu o sigo observando suas costas. Nenhuma palavra ainda foi dita por algum de nós, embora eu ainda consiga sentir a tensão que vem do moreno. No estreito corredor que encontro ao final dos degraus há três portas. Duas do lado esquerdo, uma delas no começo do corredor e a outra bem mais distante, quase escondida, no final. E uma terceira, ao lado direito, em frente a primeira da esquerda.

O Uchiha para com a mão na maçaneta, em frente a primeira porta ao lado esquerdo. O homem leva seu tempo até abri-la e entrar no cômodo. Assim como na sala, o quarto é simples e não possue mais do que o necessário. Dessa vez não estou surpresa.

\- Esse vai ser o seu quarto. O meu fica ao lado, se precisar de alguma coisa, me avise. Tenho uma pessoa que vem duas vezes por semana para limpar o apartamento, mas ela não cozinha. Se quiser comer alguma coisa, há uma agenda com telefones no balcão da cozinha. - seus olhos encontram os meus pelo o que parece ser a primeira vez no dia. Ele aguarda uma resposta minha, mas não tenho nada a dizer e se for dizer sei que não acabará bem, então apenas aceno uma vez com a cabeça.

Sasuke deixa o quarto e pela primeira vez, desde que cheguei, me sinto solitária. Realmente solitária. Eu poderia ligar para a Ino ou a Hinata, mas não vai mudar a sensação de que agora estou realmente por minha conta e não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Guardo minhas coisas no armário e sento-me na cama enquanto olho para a parede branca a minha frente. Suspiro mais vezes do que posso contar e vou em direção a janela, que não me mostra nada além da parede do prédio que fica a frente de onde estou. Cansada do tédio de não ter nada para fazer, além de olhar para as paredes, decido ir conhecer o pequeno apartamento onde agora irei morar.

Desço às escadas de forma barulhenta para lembrar ao Uchiha que agora não é apenas ele que está nessa bagaça e que é bom ir se acostumando a ter companhia.

Diferente das outras partes do apartamento, a cozinha não é nada do que eu esperava. Enquanto eu a imaginava como o local mais simples na casa, nada além do que um fogão e geladeira. O cômodo me surpreende com um grande balcão de granito com panelas penduradas acima dele, armários modernos e com muitas portas. As panelas que eu consigo ver, suspeito brilharem mais do que um diamante. A geladeira é quase maior do que o armário que há no meu novo quarto.

\- Você poderia ser mais cuidadosa ao descer as escadas. Não queremos que aconteça um acidente, não é mesmo? - a voz de Sasuke assuta-me enquanto abro a geladeira, que está abarrotada de comida.

\- Eu só queria te lembrar que estou aqui. - sorrio de forma travessa em sua direção e o vejo cerrar os olhos.

\- Impossível esquecer que você está aqui. - sua boca enruga-se no canto esquerdo e sinto o meu sangue ferver, porém antes que eu posso lhe responder, ele continua - Amanhã irei pedir que a minha secretária comece a procurar alguém para que cozinhe as refeições. Você não pode ficar em casa o dia todo sem comer nada ou só comendo coisas industrializadas.

\- Para começar, eu sei muito bem cozinhar, Sr Almofadinha. - coloco minhas mãos na cintura e o encaro de queixo erguido, pois sei que outra batalha esta por vir - E depois, não passarei o dia todo em casa porque irei voltar ao trabalho amanhã. - vejo o olho esquerdo de Sasuke começar a tremer e seguro a risada que tenta escapar-me.

\- E eu posso saber de onde você tirou isso? - seu timbre de voz mantém-se calmo, mas sei que ele está se controlando para não perder o controle.

\- Hum... Vamos ver… - coloco meu dedo indicador nos lábios enquanto olho para o teto da cozinha fingindo pensar - Ah, sim! Talvez porquê eu esteja grávida e não doente ou inválida. Nada me impede de seguir a minha vida, Uchiha.

\- Eu disse que não tiraria os olhos de você, Sakura. E eu não irei. - dessa vez seu tom não é tão indiferente quanto ele gostaria de mostrar e sua mandíbula têm-se em um forte aperto.

\- Bem, Sr Segurança vinte e quatro por quarenta e oito horas, eu - digo apontando meu peito - não irei ficar na sua casa, sem fazer nada, por nove meses. Eu forçadamente concordei com toda a sua ameaça, mas não fique esperando que eu me torne uma parasita. - dou a volta na bancada da cozinha e fico de frente para ele - O "acordo" - simulo o sinal de aspas com os dedos - é que eu siga com a gravidez e que ela não atrapalhe os meus planos. Pois bem, querido. Eu vou fazer o meu caminho e me tornar uma grande mulher - digo estalando os dedos em frente ao seu rosto.

Sua falta de reação diverte-me enquanto viro-lhe as costas, jogando os cabelos em seu peito, volto para o quarto enquanto mastigo uma maçã.

Se ele acha que vai mandar em cada detalhe da minha vida só porque me tem abaixo do seu teto. Bem, está na hora de mostrar a Sasuke Uchiha que Sakura Haruno não é um mascote a ser controlado.


	16. CAP XV - De volta aos trabalhos

(Sakura)

Acordar mais cedo do que eu normalmente faço não é algo que eu aprecie, mas eu apreciaria menos ainda ter uma discussão de manhã cedo com o Uchiha antes de sairmos para trabalhar.

Eu sei que ele não engoliu bem essa de eu voltar para a empresa pouco depois de sair do hospital. Na verdade, ele não concordou nem que o médico me desse alta com menos de uma semana internada. Provavelmente ele tentou fazer com que eu ficasse mais tempo, mas pra minha sorte o doutor não pareceu ser do tipo manejável. Eu também não tenho certeza se não terei problemas em voltar a trabalhar agora, no entanto, posso prever que a situação não será nada agradável se eu ficar presa nessa casa.

Por sorte, eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro na carteira e não precisarei pedir carona ao Uchiha. Até porquê tenho certeza de que ele negaria.

O caminho de táxi é feito em vinte minutos, uma vez que o apartamento não fica longe da empresa.

Tudo por aqui parece igual, não que eu esperasse uma grande mudança em poucos dias. Mas é bom estar de volta a um lugar a qual eu conheça quase com as palmas das minhas mãos.

O conforto que sinto ao sentar na minha mesa, vendo as minhas coisas do mesmo modo que deixei ao sair, fazem com que eu me sinta quase em casa. O fato de nada estar revirado, significa que Gaara não pôs ninguém no meu lugar. Ao mesmo tempo em que me sinto honrada, pois faz-me sentir importante uma vez que o cargo de secretária é facilmente substituível, mas ele não o fez. Também me sinto chateada, porque sei o quão importante é que o ruivo tenha alguém para cuidar da sua agenda.

Pelo silencio posso supor que não há ninguém além de mim aqui. Coloco o computador para iniciar os trabalhos e antes que eu possa continuá-los de onde havia parado, decido ir até a cafeteria ao lado e comprar o meu café da manhã, preferi não correr o risco de tomá-lo na casa do Uchiha e acabar dando de cara com ele quando acordasse. Quem sabe eu não traga o cappuccino preferido do chefinho? Depois de faltar sem avisá-lo é bom fazer uma média, até porque não sei como estará o seu humor por hoje.

Hum…

Com tudo o que aconteceu me dei o luxo de esquecer o que aconteceu na última vez em que estive na presença de Gaara e do seu primo, Sasori. Oh, Kami! Que ele já tenha voltado para a sua terra e que a próxima vez que nos virmos ele não fique com medo de que algo ruim aconteça. Como se não bastasse o mico de vomitar no chefe do meu chefe, é claro que tinha que deixar a minha marca no primo dele também. Porque, claro, eu não poderia passar despercebida. Eu tenho que fazer as pessoas lembrarem de mim e nem sempre é de uma boa forma.

Como é a primeira vez que venho ao café tão cedo, me surpreende que o lugar esteja vazio. Seu eu quisesse poderia tomar o meu café da manhã aqui mesmo sem ninguém para me incomodar. Nenhuma velha ranzinza ou gorda folgada furona de fila. Embora agora eu tenha direito a fila preferencial. Será que eu vou ter que andar por aí com uma ultrasom ou exame de sangue na bolsa antes que a barriga cresça? Ou só posso exigir passar na frente dos outros quando estiver com um barrigão? Melhor eu procurar saber disso.

Quando volto para a empresa a situação é a mesma. Encontro apenas os seguranças no saguão e a recepcionista da manhã. No elevador, com a típica música de sala de espera de dentista, tenho que ter cuidado para não dormir encostada no espelho.

Após deixar o café do Gaara na sua mesa, volto para a minha e continuo as minhas tarefas que forçadamente tiveram uma pausa enquanto eu estive fora. O tempo passa rápido enquanto vou atualizando as pastas e documentos que serão necessários para essa semana. Espero que nos dias em que não estive por aqui não tenha aparecido mais trabalho.

Ouço o som das portas do elevador se abrindo e, pelo perfume que toma conta do lugar, sei que é Gaara que acaba de chegar, mas no compasso dos seus passos ouço um par a mais. Tenho medo de olhar pra cima e encontrar um par de olhos castanhos junto aos verdes do meu chefe.

Oh, Sakura! Bom dia! - ouço Gaara me comprimentar enquanto para em frenta a minha mesa. Penso duas vezes se devo levantar a cabeça para responder-lhe, mas decidi que sim, pois tenho explicações a lhe dar e se seu primo tem algum problema comigo após o que ocorreu, bem, podemos nos resolver depois.

Bom dia, Gaara - digo levantando meu olhar em sua direção e ignorando os olhos do outro ruivo ao seu lado. - Eu acho que te devo uma satisfação. Espero que possamos conversar a sós mais tarde. - desvio o meu olhar para o seu primo para que Gaara entenda que não o quero presente durante a nossa conversa.

Uma das sobrancelhas finas de Sasori se ergue e o homem me olha como se tentasse entender o porquê de eu estar ignorando a sua presença.

Bom dia, senhorita Haruno. - comprimenta-me oferecendo a sua mão direita para que eu a segure. - Espero que esteja tudo bem com você - sinto o meu rosto esquentar quando ele leva a minha mão até seus lábios e os selam nela em um discreto beijo.

Bo… bom dia, Sr Akasuna. - sua boca enruga em dos lados para esconder um pequeno sorriso que espreita por entre seus lábios. - E sim, eu estou bem. - digo arrancando minha mão de seu aperto.

Bem… - os olhos verdes de Gaara vagueiam entre mim e Sasori - Eu acho que ficarei sabendo o que aconteceu mais tarde, mas de qualquer forma espero que esteja tudo bem com você, Sakura. - confirmo com um pequeno maneio de cabeça e volto minha atenção para o computador.

Vejo os dois belos homenzarrões se afastando em direção à sala do Sabaku. Me distraio por alguns segundos enquanto admiro suas belas bundas em calças sociais feitas sob medida para cada um deles. Enquanto estou avaliando a de Sasori, percebo que os passos do ruivo pararam e quando olho para cima vejo-o encarando-me. Se meu rosto esquentou antes por apenas um beijo na mão, imagine com ele me pegando no flagra enquanto admiro suas partes traseiras. Com uma curta risada o homem volta a fazer o seu caminho e antes que feche a porta da sala, manda-me uma piscada com o olho direito.

O que é mais uma vergonha para quem parece estar fazendo um álbum delas, não é mesmo?

Com muito trabalho a fazer e os dois homens ainda trancados dentro da sala, o dia passa de forma rápida e não é até que ouço meu estômago protestar que percebo que hora do almoço passou. Nem eu ou qualquer um dos caras nos alimentamos de qualquer coisa desde o café. Estou com o telefone nas mãos para encomendar algo quando vejo Gaara vir em minha direção.

Sakura, encomende para nós algo para almoçarmos. Nada muito pesado, por favor. - o homem em nada parece com aquele que eu vi mais cedo. Seus cabelos estão arrepiados, seus olhos com sinais de cansaço e sua roupa amarrotada. Parece que o jogaram em um triturador de lixo e o largaram na rua para que um carro passasse por cima.

Pode deixar! - faço-lhe um jóinha com o dedão - Sem querer ofender, chefinho, mas você está bem?- pergunto-lhe discando os números para fazer os nossos pedidos.

O homem suspira e passa as mãos pelos cabelos pelo o que parece ser a quinquagésima vez no dia. - Sim, estou bem. Não se preocupe. Apenas cansado. Quando a comida chegar, traga-nos por favor. - diz retirando-se de volta ao seu martírio.

O homem deve estar com a cabeça bem longe mesmo para não ter lembrado que bastava ligar para o telefone na minha mesa para pedir o que queria. Ou talvez ele só precisasse de algum motivo para sair de dentro da sala. Deve ser um projeto muito importante para eles estarem quebrando tanto a cabeça.

Quando a comida chega, dou a gorjeta para o entregador e levo-a para os rapazes. Entrando na sala vejo vários documentos espalhados sobre a mesa e Gaara com a cabeça entre as mãos. Sasori está esparramado na cadeira em frente ao ruivo e tem um olhar de pena para o primo que parece desesperado.

Com licença. Trouxe o almoço. - anuncio deixando as sacolas no pouco espaço livre de papéis na mesa.

Graças a Kami uma boa notícia - Sasori brinca tentando aliviar o clima enquanto abre as sacolas e escolhe a que mais lhe agrada.

Não provido da mesma animação, Gaara vasculha as duas sacolas restantes e quando tento tirar da sua mão a que por ele foi escolhida erroneamente, o homem lança-me um olhar quase assassino.

O que? Por que está tentando pegar o meu almoço? - pergunta enquanto abre a marmita e morde a primeira garfada.

Suspiro desanimada e penso se devo lhe contar que ele, na verdade, pegou a minha comida nada saudável com muita carne e batata frita ao invés da sua salada com arroz integral de sempre. Bem, vendo a expressão de alívio que surge em seu bonito rosto quando devora a comida como se não comesse há muito tempo, decido que ele sair da dieta por um dia não irá matá-lo. E comer salada não vai me deixar tão triste. Talvez…

Nada… - respondo-lhe pegando a sacola que contém a salada - muita salada - e sento em seu sofá branco no canto da sala.

Comemos em silencio e quando todos acabamos, recolho as coisas que ficaram jogadas. Passando por um dos documentos sobre a mesa, percebo qua él o tipo de projeto eles têm em mãos e não entendo, pois não é o tipo de coisa com a qual Gaara costuma lidar.

Você está bem Sakura? - olhos verdes encaram-me quando ergo os meus olhos do pedaço de papel, então percebo que fiquei algum tempo parada o encarando.

Oh, sim! Estou bem. - parece que eu não vou parar de passar vergonha por hoje. - É só que eu tenho percebido você meio nervoso e agora sei o porquê. - digo-lhe acanhada por confessar que estava olhando seus papéis.

Bem, ao que parece meu cargo passou de Diretor Financeiro para o responsável pelo marketing e distribuição. - Gaara solta um rosnado enquanto volta a sua atenção para o projeto.

Olhe pelo lado bom, primo. - Sasori diz de forma suave - Se te deram a responsabilidade por algo que não tem nada a ver com o que você faz é porque realmente confiam no seu trabalho. - um pequeno sorriso de apóio se forma em seus lábios. Não consigo impedir-me de fazer o mesmo.

Ele é um bom homem e parece ser alguém muito divertido. Talvez se tivéssemos maiores oportunidades para conversar, acredito que nos entenderíamos muito bem.

Gaara não o responde, apenas encara a mesa como se dela fosse sair a solução para todos os seus problemas.

Vamos, cara! Você só tem que decidir para quem quer vender e começar a partir daí. - Sasori diz como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Gaara não lhe respondeu.

Gostaria de saber se esses dois estão nesse impasse de não saber qual direção seguir esse tempo todo em que estavam presos nesta sala.

Posso dar uma olhada? - Gaara apenas balança a mão em desdém dando-me permissão para ir em frente.

Leio alguns do documentos que estão espalhados e vejo que tudo o que o meu chefe tem a fazer é promover um novo modelo de celular. Ele é mais simples do que os que a empresa está acostumado a produzir. Tem menos funções do que os celulares atuais, mas ainda assim tão bom quanto. Não acho que seja do tipo a ser lançado para as classes mais afortunadas. Parece ser um modelo para as pessoas mais humildes. Talvez o maior problema de Gaara não seja apenas o fato de esta tarefa não ter nada a ver com o que é responsabilidade dele, mas sim o fato de que ele não sabe lidar com as classes mais abaixo, se podemos colocar assim.

Você está se sentindo perdido porque não sabe como funcionam as classes mais pobres, não é? - tento segurar a pequena risada que se esconde por entre os meus lábios.

Ao que parece, meu querido chefe, embora seja uma ótima pessoa, nunca soube o que é ser pobre.

Sem querer ser intrometida… - começo timidamente - Eu sei que também não é a minha função, mas se quiser posso te ajudar… - minha voz sai baixa e sem confiança.

Essa pode ser a maior oportunidade que tive desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui. Mesmo que eu esteja por aqui a pouco tempo e que eu goste das minhas funções de secretária - algumas vezes - não é isso o que eu quero. Desejo evoluir mais. Quero contribuir de forma significativa para a empresa.

Não sei isso é uma boa ideia,Sakura. - Gaara diz suspirando, embora suas palavras tentem me convencer de que não é uma boa, seus olhos estão quase implorando-me para que eu insista. - Você é uma secretária, não quero me desfazer do seu trabalho e esforço, mas ainda assim… - sinto meu sangue ferver em minhas veias. Talvez ele não queira desvalorizar o talento de propósito mas foi o que acabara de fazer.

Ah, primo! - antes que eu possa defender-me, o Akasuna ultrapassa-me com suas palavras - A garota é esperta, com certeza, ou não estaria aqui. - termina lançando-me uma piscadela.

Fico surpresa por ele defender-me e realmente acreditar que sou capaz de fazer bem esse projeto. Sasori demonstrou mais confiança em mim do que o meu próprio chefe.

Gaara, pior não pode ficar. E também, podemos aproveitar para testar o potencial dela. Tenho certeza que ela não está aqui para ser uma secretária para sempre. - o homem sabe o que está falando. Eu não sei o que fiz para que ele pudesse ver através de mim, mas estou agradecida.

O silencio se fez no ambiente enquanto Gaara encarava-me e Sasori apenas sorria para o primo, mesmo que este não o estivesse olhando para si.

Tudo bem. Não tenho nada a perder mesmo… A não ser o meu emprego, mas quem liga para isso, não é mesmo? - sua voz saiu esganiçada e eu não sei se ele está tentando rir da situação ou chorar, talvez ambos.

Obrigada, chefinho! - prendo meus braços ao lado do meu corpo para evitar que meus pés saiam correndo em sua direção e eu o abrace tão apertado quanto um urso faria.

Passamos o resto da tarde presos em sua sala. Agora como se já não bastasse os dois homens, eu também entrei na roda. Ninguém cuidou dos telefones e os documentos a serem digitados e alguns a serem atualizados ficaram para depois.

A noite passou tão rápido quanto o dia e a tarde. Quando me dei conta já era onze horas da noite. Nos concentramos tanto que não percebemos as horas avançarem. Talvez eu tenha me distraído facilmente por não ter sentindo tonturas ou vontade de vomitar durante o dia.

Bom, acho que por hoje é só. - Gaara diz enquanto arrumamos as coisas que estão sobre a sua mesa. - Sakura, obrigada. Avançamos muito graças a você. Está tarde, vou te dar uma carona até em casa, ok?

Fico feliz pela consideração dele, mas sei que a casa de Sasuke é caminho oposto para Gaara. O moreno não vai ficar nada feliz que eu volte para casa tão tarde no primeiro dia de trabalho. Talvez se eu der sorte, ele já esteja dormindo depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho. Ou ele ainda pode estar no seu escritório. As chances são grandes…

Pode deixar que eu a levo, primo. - Sasori se oferece - Você está cansado e isso está estampado na sua cara.

Gaara abre a boca duas vezes para responder, mas desiste na segunda e somente maneia a cabeça em concordancia.

Com nossos pertences em mãos, seguimos juntos até a garagem. O carro de Sasori não é nada despercebido. Um camaro preto que brilha quase tanto quanto as panelas que o Uchiha tem em seu apartamento. O banco também é quase tão confortável quanto o que eu tenho no meu novo quarto.

O caminho é feito em menos tempo do que eu gostaria. O silencio dentro do carro era apreciativo e eu não estava ansiosa para chegar em casa.

Desejo uma boa noite a Sasori quando abro a porta, mas antes que eu possa sair do carro, sinto dedos firmes segurando-me o pulso.

Você foi incrível hoje. - não entendo sobre o que ele está falando, e isso deve ter ficado claro em meu rosto, pois ele explica de forma mais clara - O desenvolvimento para o lançamento do celular. Você foi de grande ajuda para nós, principalmente para o meu primo. Você tem garra, Sakura. Eu consigo ver isso nos seus olhos. Não deixe essa oportunidade passar, ok? - seu rosto aproxima-se do meu e por um momento penso que ele irá beijar-me a boca. No entanto, seus lábios desviam para a minha bochecha. - Boa noite.

Antes que eu possa ficar mais vermelha do que um tomate, saio do carro e fecho a porta com mais força do que o necessário. Meu coração está palpitando tão freneticamente que penso que a qualquer momento posso ter um ataque cardíaco. O dia hoje foi quase perfeito, para ficar melhor basta que o Uchiha não esteja em casa.


	17. CAP XVI - Trégua

**(Sakura)**

O apartamento está completamente escuro quando abro a porta. Ao que parece ou o Uchiha está dormindo ou ainda na empresa. Eu não me surpreenderia se ele ainda estivesse trabalhando, o homem parece ser viciado em trabalho.

Tento andar pela sala de forma silenciosa, pois não quero correr o risco de que se ele estiver dormindo, eu acordá-lo por esbarrar em alguma coisa. Embora a sala não seja muito grande e tenha poucos móveis o meu talento para me auto ferrar não é para ser subestimado.

Estou a pouco passos das escadas e do meu encerramento perfeito para o dia, quando umas das luzes da sala de estar acende. Meu primeiro pensamento é subir os degraus da escada correndo e fingir que isso não aconteceu, mas eu sei que se fizer isso vai ser pior. Respiro fundo antes que comece a girar lentamente o meu corpo em direção ao sofá.

Quando o faço completamente, vejo Sasuke sentado sobre o aconchegante sofá de couro. Ele está sem a parte superior do terno, sua blusa social de cor branca está com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Um dos seus pés está apoiado sobre o seu joelho. Seus cabelos estão bagunçados e o olhar em seu rosto não é dos melhores. O homem parece ter tido um dia de merda.

Onde você estava até essa hora? - pergunta sem desviar os olhos dos meus.

Sempre que ele me encara de forma tão intensa, ao mesmo tempo que tenho vontade de desviar o olhar do seu, meu corpo reage de forma intensa e sinto um grande desejo de correr em sua direção e me jogar sobre seus fortes braços. Eu lembro qual é a sensação de estar entre eles. E como ele é capaz de me segurar com força.

As vezes eu mesma não me entendo. Enquanto há alguns minutos atrás estava torcendo para não encontrar com o moreno, agora de frente a ele estou desejando me jogar em seu colo e pedir que ele repita o que fez comigo no banheiro da boate ha algumas semanas. Claro que agora o meu dia terminaria de forma perfeita se o homem realizasse o meu desejo. Mas pelo o olhar em seu rosto, isso não está nem perto de acontecer. Seria demais pedir um dia perfeito?

Você vai me responder ou só ficar me encarando? - a voz de Sasuke retira-me do meu exílio em minha própria mente.

Eu estava trabalhando. Você sabe como é quando estamos embalados no que estamos fazendo não percebemos o tempo passando. - respondo enquanto viro minhas costas para voltar a subir as escadas. - Boa noite, Uchiha.

Quando estou no quarto degrau, sinto uma mão segurando-me com força o pulso e impedindo-me de continuar o meu caminho. A forma como estou sendo presa no lugar não é suave como foi ha alguns minutos no carro de Sasori. Sasuke não é delicado e não se importa se estiver me incomodando.

Não vai ser tão fácil assim, bolo de cereja. - um sorriso de escárnio surge em sua boca e seu aperto fica mais firme quando ele vira-me para encará-lo - Você não é uma criança que precisa ser lembrada das coisas, Sakura. Você está grávida e eu não gosto de você passando tanto tempo fora. Se for continuar assim é melhor que peça demissão. - todo o encanto que eu tenha sentido pelo homem virou cinzas.

Ele pensa o que? Que controla a minha vida como uma peça de fantoche? Ou ele está achando que só por estarmos morando no mesmo apartamento ele pode agir como se fosse meu marido? Nem meu próprio pai me proibiria de trabalhar, não vai ser Sasuke Uchiha que eu permitirei que faça isso.

Certo, parece que sempre que conversamos eu tenho que deixar algumas coisas claras para você, Sr Uchiha. - puxo meu braço com força para que possa tirar meu pulso do seu domínio. - Como você mesmo disse, eu estou grávida e não doente. Lembro já ter falado isso antes. Eu não vou parar de trabalhar. Desde que me tornei adulta sou independente. Não dependo dos meus pais e não irei depender de você. Até porque isso aqui - balanço meu dedo entre nós e por seu apartamento - Não irá durar para sempre. Preciso do meu emprego e não o estou deixando apenas para agradar você.

Por um momento penso que o homem ficou sem palavras, mas olhando de forma mais atenta para ele, vejo que está apenas se controlando para não perder o controle sobre si e explodir na minha frente. O homem tem uma vontade de ferro, pois eu não consigo me manter calma perto dele. Está para nascer alguém que me irrite tanto quanto Sasuke. E em pensar que antes eu achava que somente Ino conseguia me irritar.

Parece que dessa vez quem vai esclarecer algumas coisas aqui sou eu. - seu peito estica sua camisa de forma exagerada quando ele suga o ar - Sabia que eu era contra você voltar a trabalhar depois do que aconteceu. Você quase teve um aborto, Sakura. Não estou correndo o risco disso acontecer novamente. Nem que eu tenha que manter os meus olhos sobre você durante todo o dia. - não entendo o que ele quer dizer quando diz sobre manter os olhos sobre mim. Não é como se ele pudesse estar sempre grudado comigo. - A partir de amanhã você terá alguém que te levará para o trabalho e trará de volta para casa no horário que eu já estipulei. Se quiser ir a qualquer outro lugar o motorista te levará.

Depois de tantas brigas com Sasuke eu nunca deixo de ficar boba com o talento que ele tem de me surpreender. Eu não sei como ele foi criado e tenho até medo de descobrir. O homem acha que realmente pode controlar tudo ao seu redor. Não bastasse ele ter punhos de ferro sobre a sua vida, quer ter sobre a minha também. Talvez vir para cá não tenha sido uma boa ideia afinal. Não sei como vamos morar juntos se toda vez que nos esbarrarmos tivermos uma discussão. Eu não quero abrir mão do controle da minha vida, mas também não quero viver em um clima de guerra.

Se eu decidir ir embora e voltar a morar com Ino, sei que a loira ficaria feliz e me receberia de braços abertos. Eu poderia terminar a gravidez lá e quando o bebê nascesse eu o deixaria co o Uchiha e seguiria a com a minha vida.

Mas também não sou estúpida de achar que Sasuke me deixaria partir tão facilmente. Não, eu sei que ele iria me perseguir e me perturbar. Eu não teria a tão sonhada paz que desejo alcançar. O melhor a fazer é chegarmos em um acordo agora.

Me afastando das escadas, passo pelo moreno e vou em direção ao sofá. Deixo minha bolsa no chão e bato no espaço vazio do meu lado pedindo para que ele venha sentar comigo. Por alguns segundos ele fica paralizado, desconfiado talvez, mas decide vir.

Ok. Isso não está dando certo, Uchiha. - digo com sinceridade. Se vamos entrar em uma trégua o certo é sermos sinceros - Eu fiz o que você queria e vim morar contigo, mas não posso deixar a minha vida parar, assim como você não está parando a sua por minha causa. - suspiro pensando em um modo de prosseguir - Vamos fazer um acordo de paz enquanto eu estiver aqui. Não podemos continuar assim, brigando toda vez que nos encontramos.

Para por um momento esperando alguma reação do homem ao meu lado. Sasuke me encara por alguns minutos. Seus olhos parecem passear por todo o meu rosto e me sinto esquentar. Esse não é o momento para ficar envergonhada, Sakura Haruno.

Prossiga. Vamos ver o que você tem a me oferecer. - sei que o que quis dizer é que estava curioso sobre a minha proposta, mas nada impede o meu cérebro reagir de forma errônea e minhas bochechas esquentarem mais.

Han.. han… - finjo limpar a garganta enquanto desvio os olhos esmeralda dos seus negros profundos. - Bem, eu proponho que cada um de nós cedamos um pouco. - uma das sobrancelhas do moreno se ergue e ele me encara com um olhar cético. - Você não quer que eu chegue tarde do trabalho e quer se manter atualizado de como me sinto. E eu só quero voltar a minha vida ao mais normal possível. - pauso para que ele tenha tempo de assimilar tudo e, se quiser, acrescentar algo, mas ele permanece calado. - Então, a solução é simples. Você pára de implicar por ele ter voltado ao trabalho e eu não chego tarde e te mantenho ciente de como estou. Te aviso se acaso sentir algum enjoo ou qualquer mal estar. O que acha? - sorrio tentando esconder o nervosismo que consome.

Estou torcendo internamente para que ele concorde com isso, porque se não as coisas não ficarão mais fáceis e farei questão de fazer da sua vida um inferno, assim como sei que ele fará a minha.

Um grande momento de silencio se passa entre nós e aos poucos vou perdendo a esperança de que ele aceite o acordo. O que é uma pena, pois é algo que favorece a ambos.

Tudo bem. Vamos tentar do seu jeito. Mas se não der certo, será do meu. - ele sentencia levantando-se do sofá e caminha para as escadas. - E Sakura, chama-me a atenção quando chega ao último degrau. - Quero notícias suas a cada duas horas quando não estivermos juntos. - sem me dar a chance de responder, Sasuke segue pelo corredor.

Ele está levando a sério sobre saber cada passo que eu dou, mas bem, foi uma batalha vencida convencer o Sr "Cabeça Dura" a fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

Agora o que eu mais quero é tomar um bom banho e deitar a minha cabeça rosada no meu novo e confortável travesseiro. A banheira nunca antes havia me parecido tão atraente. E sim, para um simples apartamento e igualmente simples quarto, uma banheira é um apetrecho que me deixa surpresa.

Acordo na manhã seguinte com meu despertador tocando estridente pelo meu celular. A vontade é de tacar longe, mas lembro que é o único que tenho e que não estou disposta a gastar o meu pouco dinheirinho com um aparelho novo. Reviro-me na cama pensando seriamente em dormir um pouco mais. A empresa não fica longe do apartamento, posso arrumar-me rápido e não acho que demoraria para conseguir um táxi aqui. Estou começando a achar que o motorista não foi uma má ideia do Uchiha.

Antes que eu possa começar a cochilar, sinto meu estômago revirar e um liquido quente subir por minha garganta. Consigo correr a tempo de chegar até a pia do banheiro que tenho no meu quarto antes que solte o vômito. Já tinha esquecido como era legal acordar com enjoo matinal. Como pude esquecer dessa maravilha?

Depois de reviver um dos melhores detalhes em estar grávida, aproveito para tomar banho com calma e deixou a água relaxar os meus músculos e despertar os meus sentidos.

Vestida para ir trabalhar, desço as escadas e vou em direção a cozinha para tomar o café da manhã antes de começar mais um dia de trabalho. Estou empolgada por estar ajudando Gaara em um dos seus projetos. É a minha oportunidade de mostrar meu valor e que sou muito mais que uma secretária. Quero estar preparada para passar o dia concentrada em avançar mais com o planejamento para a distribuição do aparelho.

Quando entro no cômodo encontro uma senhora de cabelos cinzas colocando a mesa, virando-se para ver quem está entrando, seus olhos encontram-se com os meus e ela me oferece um pequeno sorriso que eu retribuo.

Bom dia, senhorita. - ela termina de pôr o café e se afasta para o fogão.

Sakura, essa é Sarah. Ela é a mulher que eu falei que limpa o apartamento. - sinto as mãos de Sasuke em meus ombros quando ele me empurra até a mesa. - Sarah, esta es Sakura, la nueva residente de apartamento.

Eu não imaginava que a pessoa responsável pela limpeza do local fosse uma senhora com idade de ser a minha avó. Ela não responde de volta, apenas maneia a cabeça em concordancia. Eu não entendi o que Sasuke disse a ela, mas provavelmente deve ter me apresentado, uma vez que pelo menos o meu nome eu sei que ele falou.

Nos sentamos a mesa, o Uchiha de frente a mim. Ele não dirige nenhuma palavra de volta a mim e isso me dar nos nervos. Depois de tanto tempo vivendo com alguém tão barulhenta quanto Ino, era suposto que eu me sentisse confortável com alguém tão calado como o Uchiha. Mas não é assim que me sinto. O silencio só me dar mais vontade de falar com ele.

Então por que seu apartamento é tão simples? - solto a pergunta sem pensar. Sasuke para a xícara com o seu café a meio caminho de seus lábios e olha-me de forma estranha.


	18. CAP XVII - Visita Inesperada

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" [Sasuke]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / - Então, por que seu apartamento é tão simples? - a voz de Sakura sai baixa, mas consigo entender./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"O que ela quer dizer com "tão simples"?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Meu apartamento é normal. Talvez a decoração não seja a mais espalhafatosa, ou o espaço não seja tão grande quanto a mansão dos meus pais ou o apartamento do meu irmão. Mas com certeza onde eu moro é quase um castelo se comparado com o buraco de onde ela saiu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— O que quer dizer com "simples"? - ergo uma das minhas sobrancelhas questionando-a. Eu sei que ela odeia quando faço isso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Bem, é que eu esperava algo maior… - a garota parece sem jeito com o assunto que ela mesma começou. Provavelmente não aguentou a pressão do silencio e saiu falando qualquer coisa. Talvez eu possa me divertir um pouco/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Hum… Então não acha que seja bom ou grande o suficiente? - questiono colocando a minha xícara sobre a mesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Não.. não… Não é nada disso - suas bochechas ficam coradas e ela sacode as mãos em frente ao rosto - Ele é legal. Mas como você é todo posudo e tem toda essa arrogância, eu imaginei que passaria a imagem do dono. - suas mãos param de sacudir e vão em direção à sua boca quando ela se dá conta do que disse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu não entendo porque ela está tão acanhada em falar mal de mim. Ela nunca deixa passar a oportunidade de me ofender. Só perde para o Naruto nas ofensas. Talvez sejam os hormonios da gravidez ou ela está testando o terreno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Bem, se esse não está bom para a princesa eu posso comprar um castelo do tamanho do meu ego. Ou do seu. Eu não sei qual dos dois é maior. - respondo segurando a risada que deseja escapar pela reação de Sakura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Seu rosto está ficando completamente vermelho e eu sei que ela está se segurando para não me responder de forma grosseira. Eu sei também que ela não vai conseguir evitar que o comentário saia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Vamos, Sakura! Eu sei que você quer responder. Eu sinceramente não estou entendendo o porquê de você estar tentando se segurar. - provoco-a enquanto tiro um pedaço do bolo que está sobre a mesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Ora seu! - a Haruno levanta de forma tempestuosa derrubando a cadeira onde estava sentada - Eu aqui tentando não ferir os seus sentimentos ao falar do seu maldito apartamento e você me provocando. Qual é a porra do seu problema, idiota? - eu disse que eram os hormonios. A mulher se transformou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Han… han… - ouço alguém limpar a garganta na porta do cozinha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Talvez esse não tenha sido o melhor momento para provocar o bolo de cereja. Mas eu com toda a maldita certeza não aguardava uma visita da minha mãe hoje. Que dia é hoje? Tínhamos algo marcado para e eu esqueci? Impossível! Eu nunca esqueço um compromisso, e não um com a minha mãe que é única mulher que eu já amei na vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? - sua voz é doce e curiosa enquanto seus olhos vagam entre Sakura e eu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Não, mãe. - meu tom de voz é seco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"E agora? Eu não estava planejando apresentá-las tão cedo. Na verdade, eu ainda nem havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Seu eu pudesse manter tudo em segredo até a criança nascer seria melhor. Eu simplesmente chegaria com a criança nos braços e pediria ajuda a minha mãe para lidar com a situação. Eu não sei se elas se conhecerem é uma boa coisa. Ou minha mãe vai tentar me juntar à Sakura ou quando a garota disser que está grávida, mas não deseja o bebê, dona Mikoto com certeza vai querer dar-lhe uma grande bronca - o que não seria ruim - e então depois tentaria me convencer a casar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Mãe, esta é a Sakura Haruno. - digo enquanto apresento-as - Sakura, esta é minha mãe Mikoto Uchiha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Minha mãe não esperava para que a menina acostume-se com a sua presença ou o peso que ela traz e corre em direção a Sakura. Provavelmente a Sra Uchiha já criou centenas de possibilidades de casamento em sua fértil cabecinha de cabelos pretos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Quando penso que Sakura irá retribuir o abraço que eu sei que estava apertado, a menina separa-se abruptamente da dona Mikoto e corre em direção a pia da cozinha. Como se a manhã não estivesse boa o suficiente, a Haruno decide vomitar na minha cozinha. Na pia da minha cozinha, onde as porcarias das minhas panelas e os talheres a qual usamos para comer são lavados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Diferente de mim, minha mãe não leva muito tempo para reagir e anda até Sakura para ajudá-la a segurar os cabelos rosados. A seção "Exorcismo de Sakura Haruno" não demora muito a passar e uma Sakura pálida anda em direção à cadeira onde eu estava sentado antes. Minha mãe a oferece um copo d'água com açúcar e ela decide aceitar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Você está bem, querida? - minha mãe pergunta enquanto acaricia as costas de Sakura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A mulher não responde, apenas maneia com a cabeça de forma positiva e sem que eu ou minha mãe esperássemos, Sakura levanta-se da cadeira para pegar a sua bolsa e sair do apartamento tão rápida quanto um furacão./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Acho que temos que conversar, não é Sasuke Uchiha? - sua voz sai em tom de pergunta, mas eu sei que ela não espera uma resposta. Parece que vou me atrasar hoje./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Levo minha mãe até o sofá e lhe conto toda a história com Sakura, exceto pela parte do banheiro. Não acho que seja algo muito importante para história, mesmo que tudo tenha começado por lá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Eu não acredito que você foi tão irresponsável, Sasuke! - ela esbraveja do jeito que esperava que fosse fazer - Você vai casar com essa mocinha e assumir a criança, entendeu? - impõe colocando as mãos na cintura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Sim, mãe, eu irei assumir a criança. E não, eu não irei me casar com a Sakura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Como assim não? Sasuke você não pode simplesmente engravidar uma mulher e largá-la a Deus dará, meu filho. - seus passos começam frenéticos no chão da sala enquanto ela dá voltas e voltas pelo sofá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Mãe, você sabe que eu não seria tão irresponsável. Vou assumir a minha parcela de culpa e criar a criança. O que ela vai fazer depois que o bebê nascer, não é da minha conta. - Mikoto para de andar ao redor e vem em minha direção./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Como assim você não está nem aí? Não pode estar nem aí para a mãe do seu filho, garoto. - ambas as suas mãos seguram o meu rosto com toda a força que seus dedos finos possuem. - Eu não te criei para ser um vadio que sai engravidando mulheres por aí e não estando nem aí para elas depois que os seus bebês nascem, Sasuke Uchiha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Ela não quer a criança, mãe - deveria ter falado essa parte para quando estava contando a história./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Com...como assim ela não quer a criança? Mas o que? - minha mãe se atrapalha com as palavras e senta ao meu lado no sofá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Sim, mãe. Como eu disse antes, tudo foi um acidente. Ela ja tinha planos para o futuro e uma criança nunca fez parte dele. Não fazia dos meus também, mas parece que dos dois eu sou o com mais juízo. - digo passando as mãos pelos cabelos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Não posso contar a dona Mikoto que Sakura tentou abortar a criança, se fizer isso minha mãe vai terminar de queimar os poucos neurônios que estão funcionando no momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Você está me dizendo que ela vai simplesmente largar a criança aqui com você e vai sumir no mundo? - minha mãe parece ter se recuperado do seu pequeno choque e começa a raciocinar a realidade como ela é na verdade. Um verdadeira puta - Ela não vê o quão terrível é o que ela está planejando fazer?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Bem, eu não sei se ela vai conseguir fazer isso, mãe. Deixar um filho para trás. Eu sei que eu não conseguiria e desde já peço a sua ajuda para criar essa criança. - suspiro antes de continuar. Pedir a minha mãe para me ajudar a criar o meu filho, que foi rejeitado pela mulher que o tem em seu ventre antes mesmo de nascer, é algo díficil de fazer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu não sou a pessoa mais sensível do mundo. Muito pelo contrário eu não costumo demonstrar o que sinto, até porque na maioria das vezes eu realmente não sinto nada. Foi assim que consegui me proteger quando mais novo nas vezes em que meu preferia virar a noite trabalhando do que estando em casa para jantar com a sua família. Ou nos momentos em que suas reuniões de negócios eram mais importantes do que a formatura do seu filho no ensino médio. Talvez eu não fique tão atrás do meu pai afinal de contas. Mas eu sei, que embora ele passasse hora e horas trabalhando e focado em sua empresa, ele fazia isso por nós. Mesmo que eu não tenha conhecido a pobreza, eu sei que o meu pai o fez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sua vida era humilde quando mais novo e a sua melhor chance de crescer foi quando conheceu um magnata no hotel onde trabalhava. Ele nunca cansou de nos dizer o quanto suou para chegar onde está. Eu realmente o admiro por tudo o que conquistou, mas as vezes Itachi e eu precisávamos apenas de um pai presente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Não se preocupe, querido. Eu estarei aqui com você. Por você. - minha mãe diz enquanto envolve seus braços em volta de mim e me puxa a minha cabeça para o seu colo. - Você será um ótimo pai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu duvido muito de que ela está dizendo sobre eu ser um ótimo pai vá se tornar realidade, mas eu com certeza irei me esforçar para ser o melhor que eu puder. Não quero ser um pai tão ausente quanto o meu foi para mim, e eu sei que vou precisar de muita ajuda sobre isso, mas me esforçarei o meu má style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p 


	19. CAP XVIII - Aceitação

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"[Sasuke]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Os dias com a Sakura no apartamento têm sido agradáveis ultimamente. Ela tem chegado cedo como acordamos e as brigas não acontecem mais.. Ou melhor, não acontecem com tanta frequencia e quando ocorrem conseguimos resolver de maneira adulta chegando a uma solução como uma dupla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Quando não está com os nervos à flor da pele e sendo uma completa cadela implicante, a Haruno até torna-se uma companhia agradável, principalmente quando é engraçada. Ela tem comido muitas guloseimas importadas, e tem reclamado muito de que vai engordar além do que engordaria apenas com o peso do bebê, no entanto, isso não a impede de que continue a comer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"As vezes, quando ela pensa que está sozinha, a vejo acariciando a pequena barriga que mal dá sinais de que há uma vida se desenvolvendo dentro de si. Talvez com o tempo ela aceite melhor a ideia de termos uma criança. Ela vai perceber que tanto eu quanto ela fomos afetados por esta drástica mudança e que correr ou tentar se livrar do "problema" não seria a maneira correta de agir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Não nos tornamos os melhores amigos, mas com certeza a convivencia está muito melhor. Muitas das vezes quando chego estressado em casa, ela já está na cozinha devorando todos os tipos de besteira que ela mesma comprou para o apartamento. Esse foi mais um dos motivos pelo qual brigamos. Eu não queria que ela se alimentasse mal durante a gestação, porém, ela parece não se preocupar com o que ingere. Eu não iria desistir de proibi-la de trazer todas as porcarias para a minha despensa, mas a mulher começou a ficar realmente nervosa sobre isso. Sarah me convenceu de que pior do que ela comer todas essas merdas, seria deixá-la nervosa. Então, porra, a mulher tinha um ponto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Ter aliviado parte do estresse que eu estava tendo com Sakura, ajudou-me a me concentrar mais nos meus casos no escritório. Naruto continua o mesmo de sempre, escolhendo os seus casos e largando a maioria para que eu termine. Como pode a própria pessoa escolher mal no que quer trabalhar? Era suposto que, uma vez que é ele quem escolhe os seus casos, selecionasse aqueles a qual levaria a sério. Talvez esteja na hora de eu começar a esquecer que o loiro é o meu melhor amigo e cobrar-lhe mais. Essa história de filho tem amolecido demais o meu coração. O mesmo que há muito estava inutilizado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Talvez ele apenas pulse por uma única pessoa agora. E ela ainda nem nasceu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Quando me pego pensando esse tipo de coisa, percebo que realmente toda essa história de ser pai tenha mexido mais comigo do que eu tenho admitido. Como pode? Eu não me reconheço mais como o mesmo Sasuke Uchiha de algumas semanas. Não estou dizendo que essa criança se tornou o meu mundo, porque isso ainda não veio a acontecer, mas é como se eu sentisse que falta pouco. Eu não sou do tipo de homem que é mole. Nunca fui do tipo que se derrete por crianças, mas afinal, essa não é qualquer criança./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Deus! Eu não quero nem ver quando Itachi souber que será tio. Se tem alguém que pode ter o coração mais mole que o meu em relação a isso com certeza é ele. Não vamos deixar de lado a perturbação que será na minha cabeça quando nos encontrarmos. Eu ainda não estou preparado para aguentar as suas chatices. Ainda que eu queira que ele se mantenha longe para não ter que ouvir todas as suas bobagens, preciso que ele volte para me ajude a resolver o problema com a empresa da família. Papai tornou-se irredutível sobre deixar o controle da empresa apenas entre nós. Até mesmo mamãe seria mais adequada do que os velhos babões que estão atualmente cuidando de tudo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Onde já se viu o carrancudo do velho Uchiha decidir se afastar do nada da empresa e deixá-la para um monte de desconhecidos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu chegaria a uma solução se Naruto não tivesse invadido a minha sala, uma vez mais, para reclamar de seus clientes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Eu não aguento mais, Sasuke. Me libera, por favor! - diz enquanto coloca suas mãos em posição de oração. Como seu eu fosse me deixar levar por isso. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Se não quer mais trabalhar peça as contas, Naruto. - digo sem levantar os olhos dos papéis que era suposto eu estar lendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Eu não quero fazer esses divórcios, Sasuke. - o loiro insisti - Vamos lá! Você deve ter algo mais interessante para mim. - um grande sorriso esperançoso surge em seu rosto. E eu ainda não entendo como suas bochechas não doem./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Eu não entendo. Você mesmo escolhe com o que vai trabalhar e ainda assim consegue escolher os que não quer. - suspiro enquanto largo minha caneta sobre a mesa - Já distribui praticamente todos os seus casos, Naruto. Você terá que terminar os que sobraram. Não estou pegando leve mais com você. - digo cruzando os braços sobre o peito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Você é terrível. Mas me diz, deixando isso de lado. - eu sabia que ele não demoraria a trocar de assunto. O homem tem esse problema de se manter concentrado em apenas uma coisa. - Como estão as coisas com a esquentadinha? - pergunta fazendo uma dança esquisita com ambas as sobrancelhas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Penso por alguns minutos enquanto tento encontrar uma resposta que possa ser sincera e ainda satisfazer a sua curiosidade sem ter que dar muitos detalhes sobre essa convivencia. Não que há muito o que falar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - As coisas na verdade não estão tão ruim quanto eu imaginei que estariam. Chegamos a um acordo de boa convivencia.- digo lembrando da noite em que Sakura e eu selamos nosso acordo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Quando cheguei em casa aquela noite e percebi que a mulher não estava lá, minha mente pensou em várias formas de como um acidente poderia acontecer. Desde um atropelamento a ela sendo atingida por alguma bala perdida. Não que esse ultimo fosse tão simples para acontecer, mas a minha imaginação trabalha muito bem, obrigada. Tentei ligar em seu celular e ela não atendeu, isso só fez com que o meu medo passasse para uma grande desconfiança e então para raiva. Se ela tivesse tentado novamente acabar com a gravidez, eu não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer com ela. Meu sangue fervia e eu não estava mais em minha mente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Tentei ligar para Ino e a grosseria da loira só fez as coisas piores. Aquela mulher… Eu seriamente tenho um grande problema com ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Que tipo de acordo? Aqueles em que vocês dividem a cama? - sua risada é escandalosa, quando mais uma vez, apenas ele acha graça de suas piadas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Não, nós não temos esse tipo de acordo. Cada um com o seu quarto e é isso. - digo sem maiores detalhes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Hum… Você está me dizendo que não estão transando? - Naruto pergunta enquanto olha-me como se essa fosse uma questão essencial para a cura de alguma rara doença./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Bem, sim. É isso o que estou dizendo. Não transamos mais depois daquela noite. - e ter que conversar isso com ele, apenas faz parecer com que a questão fosse ridícula./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Por que? - sua pergunta pega-me de surpresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Como assim por quê?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Porra! Eu não sei porque a Sakura e eu não estamos transando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Oh, talvez seja porque ela está grávida de um filho meu e eu não quero que as coisas fiquem mais confusas do que já são. Ela terá o bebê e então irá embora e a criança ficará comigo. Não há porque manter um relacionamento enquanto o dia de sua ida não chegue. Embora, apenas transar nãos seja considerado ter um relacionamento. É apenas sexo. Isso. Duas pessoas satisfazendo as suas necessidades carnais. Sem mais. Sem enrolação. Mas então e quando a criança nascer? Não será estranho ter transando com a sua mãe enquanto estava grávida para logo depois ela partir e é como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ou quem sabe talvez Sakura desenvolva algum tipo de sentimento que nenhum de nós está pronto para lidar. Isso também pode acontecer… No entanto, da mesma forma que estou me adequando em ser pai, que não era algo que estava em meus planos, um relacionamento não seria tão dificil…/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Cara, eu consigo ouvir seus pensamentos daqui. - a voz de Naruto despertar-me do meu surto momentaneo. - Sério. O que é que estava te levando para longe daqui? É tão difícil assim responder o porquê de vocês não estarem transando?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A resposta para ambas as suas perguntas ficam presas em minha garganta. Eu sou a porra de um advogado e não consigo responder o porquê de não estar transando com a mãe do meu filho. E por que? Porque eu tenho tantas merdas na minha cabeça que não consigo organizar tudo para um resposta. Eu estava seriamente pensando que poderia entrar em um relacionamento? Que merda é essa? O que? Agora eu irei querer formar uma família com o cupcake de cereja e nós iremos levar nosso filho e cão para passear no parque? Sim, o cenário perfeito para a família Uchiha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"As gargalhadas soltam-se sem minha permissão enquanto penso na imagem formando-se em minha mente. Naruto olha-me como se eu fosse o homem mais louco a qual conheceu e no momento eu me sinto como se o fosse. Estou ficando louco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Tudo bem, já vi que você não irá me responder. - ele desiste com um bufo não disfarçado. - Mas e a gravidez, como está? Já sabem o que é?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Não ainda não sabemos sobre o sexo. É muito cedo idiota. - digo-lhe com um pequeno sorriso formando-se sobre os meus labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu não gosto de sair falando sobre a gravidez. Há um tempo não gostava nem de lembrar dela, mas meus pensamentos mudaram tão rápido em relação a essa criança quanto o Naruto consegue mudar de assunto em uma mesma conversação. Talvez a conversa que eu tenha tido com a minha mãe tenha me ajudado a superar um pouco da raiva e do medo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Raiva de mim por ter confiado em uma desconhecida. E de Sakura por não ter lembrado de tomar uma única pílula que poderia ter nos poupado muito estresse. Como uma pessoa que insiste em dizer que não planejara isso esqueceu a única coisa que poderia ter impedido? Eu ainda não entendo isso e não estou deixando passar mais tão simples esse assunto. Por um momento desconfiei que a mulher estivesse tentando um golpe, mas a raiva e o desespero que vi em seus olhos não poderiam ser fingidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mas agora, eu mal sei o que estou sentindo, o que eu sei é que não estou deixando essa criança para trás. Eu sempre faço o meu melhor em tudo o que me comprometo a fazer, não será diferente em relação a ser pai. Eu posso não ter aceitado bem no começo, mas ideia tem se afundando cada vez mais em meu profundo. Eu nãos sei como serão as coisas no futuro e talvez eu fique perdido no começo, mas eu terei dona Mikoto ao meu lado e isso faz com meu coração se acalme sinta-se confortado. Eu sei que não serei um pai perfeito, mas farei o possível para ser diferente do meu próprio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Bem, me desculpe por não saber como funcionam essas coisas de gravidez. Não sou eu quem será pai aqui. - Naruto diz com um bico em seus lábios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Não, não será ele o pai daqui a alguns meses. Isso quase me faz rir. Não que Naruto seja do tipo que sai ficando com qualquer uma por ai, mas as chances de ele engravidar uma de suas namoradas seria muito maior do que eu engravidando uma desconhecida. O mundo realmente dá voltas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Eu não espero muito de você de qualquer forma, idiota. - respondo de maneira a implicar com ele.- Mas não se preocupe, Sakura está bem e a gravidez parece estar indo perfeitamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Hum… E o médico disse quando vocês irão saber do sexo? Tomara que seja uma menina, Já imaginou você todo ciumento, Sasuke? Seria muito engraçado. - mais uma vez sua gargalhada toma conta do ambiente. - Ou.. ou… um menino também seria muito legal. Eu iria ensinar um monte de coisas a ele. Merda! - o homem exclama levando ambas as suas mãos aos cabelos - Agora eu não sei qual sexo eu quero que venha! - diz puxando os fios loiros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Agora que o meu melhor amigo falou sobre o médico, lembrei-me de que Sakura não falou sobre consulta alguma. Se ela tivesse ido a uma teria me avisado, certo? Ou será que ela não se tocou ainda de marca-la? Eu não duvidaria. Ela está tão preocupada com a gravidez quanto Naruto está em ir trabalhar. Decido mandar uma mensagem à Sakura para conferir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sasuke: "Você já marcou a consulta com o médico?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Leva um tempo para que ela me responda/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sakura: "Ainda não. Por que?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A mulher só pode estar de brincadeira comigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;""Para que você marcaria uma consulta? Talvez para ver se seu cérebro não tem sofrido nenhum dano?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Decido por não enviar o texto. Não quero quebrar o bom clima em que estamos. Tem sido agradável demais para pôr fim por causa de uma resposta mal dada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sasuke: "Talvez para vermos como está a sua gravidez?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Provavelmente ela ainda sentirá o meu humor ácido através dessa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sakura: "A gravidez está bem, obrigada."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Decido por não responder a sua mensagem./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Ignorando Naruto enquanto ele divagava sobre algo a qual não estou prestando atenção, ligo para minha secretária:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" - Tenten, preciso que faça algo para mim. Ligue para um obstetra e marque uma consulta para hoje. Pague o que for preciso. - desligo sem esperar por sua resposta. Eu sei que ela irá conseguir. A mulher é uma mágica e consegue tudo o que peço a ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sakura que não me aguarde, pois quero surpreendê-la em seu tão sonhado trabalho. Tenho vontade de rir apenas em imaginar a sua cara quando ver-me. Ela não vai gostar disso, eu sei. Mas alguém aqui tem que ser o responsável e ao que parece, esse alguém não será ela.v/p 


End file.
